Mission: Network
by anonrain
Summary: Everything seemed so perfect but now it falls apart. Now a mission has started by the networking of those who are involved.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to post this chapter to get everyone opinion. I hope everyone likes this one just as much as my other one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Warning: This story contains scenes with sexual interaction. You have been warned.

Mission: Network

Chapter 1: So Perfect

A mocha colour skin man walks down the hustle and bustle of the streets of Baltimore with a direction in mind. The crisp air was hitting his face as the winter was just coming in.

His dark afro hair bounces slightly against the wind. His wine eyes stares ahead with little to no emotions in his eyes.

His tall body dress as a man with respect with impeccable taste. A simple wool jacket covering his well fit frame, dark wash jeans and a pair of brown leather shoes.

He walk with power and confidents to his destination.

No women could denied that he was handsome, intelligence and an enigma. His words were powerful, strong and with meaning. They give the looks of desire than he care to admit. But one woman stands above them all.

He arrives at his destination with one goal in mind.

To pick up his product.

The chines rang up at the door, making his entrance known.

"Ah Mr. Freeman, it is good to see you again," a elderly black man with a crisp black suit standing behind the counter.

"I received you call this morning Carl. I trust you have the purchases I order?" said Huey Freeman in his monotone voice.

"Well most of it but the main one came in this morning," he said, "allow me to go get it."

Huey view the store. It was tasteful and unique, exactly what he needed.

Carl pulled out the package, laying it quickly onto a black blanket for Huey to inspect his purchase.

"I hope it is everything you were looking for Mr. Freeman. It wasn't a design that was easily to do," said Carl.

"It's perfect, and the price?"

"Still the same. I had a problem with our last supplier in getting your next order. But since you are willing to wait, everything is at the price we talked about in better quality," said Carl.

Huey nodded.

"How would you like to pay?"

Huey handed him a wad of cash and receiving his receipt.

"Everything is in order Mr. Freeman," said Carl, "I will call you when your next purchase is in. It should be in, in a few days."

"Excellent, I better be heading home," he said.

"Please if she say yes I would love to meet her."

With a nod, handshake and his purchase in his pocket he headed home.

He walk onto the street with caution. Huey being a train fighter, this was something he could not lose.

A vibration in his pocket allowing him to know he received a text message.

It was his girlfriend, asking him if he could pick up a food order at the local Chinese food place they frequently visit.

Giving her the message that he would, he headed down to get the food.

 _She must've not had a good day,_ he thought.

"Ahh Huey how are you today?" Mr. Chen said in mandarin.

"I am well, is everything ready?" Huey said in mandarin as well.

"Yes yes, here you go, say hello to you lady for me," he said.

Huey nodded and left.

It wasn't long before he came upon a mid-size apartment building. Climbing the stairs to the third floor.

He enter into his home he shared with his girlfriend.

The place was small, only with a kitchen, small bathroom bedroom and living room. They really needed to get a larger place.

He never look at another woman's desire for him because his desire was sitting in the make-shift office in the living room.

She was a petit woman with a head blonde curls afro she manage to tame over the years he known her. Her heart-shaped face framed her large gorgeous green eyes he gotten lost in many times. High cheek bones, a slender nose and those lips were full, reminding him of the things it could do.

She was a classy woman, wearing just a simple black yoga pants and a top with one of her shoulder showing, showcasing her creamy caramel skin he love to taste.

This was his woman.

"Hey, did you bring the food?" her soft sweet voice asked.

He nodded, bring her the bag.

"OH thank you I'm starving," she said grabbing what she could out of the bag and started eating.

Huey had to chuckle. She been working a lot to save for a new place.

"Jazmine, take a break," he said.

"I can't I have to get this done or it won't," she said.

She felt him stare before heading towards the TV.

Lately he's been distant. It worried her. Jazmine Dubois was always supportive of Huey's causes, but lately he has been secretive, talking on the phone quietly or leaving the room when he was on the phone. While she understand that this was one of the biggest project he ever work on, her mind can't help but think maybe he found another.

She loves him with all her heart but his actions lately were bothersome.

"Jazmine, take a break," he asked again.

Jazmine shook her head and continued to do her work on her computer.

Huey knew he's been distant but with everything he had planned, it was going to worth it in the end.

But he hadn't been giving Jazmine as much attention as he should. But that's going to chance tonight. She needs to be cheered up and see his devotion to her.

Grabbing his purchase out of his pocket, he walked over to her, touching her bare shoulder and giving it a sweet kiss.

He felt the shivers she gave as he placed his product besides her mouse. He left her and went towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, smirking the whole way.

She hated when he did that. He knew the best ways to turn her on. She was finished with her report but was adding details to this and that. Once her document was safe, she went for the mouse.

But she found a small velvet box in it's place. Slowly she opened the box and gasp, Huey smirk grew as he took another sip of water.

The box contain two rings. The biggest ring contain a diamond in the centre with smaller diamonds swirling around the two tone ring of white and rose gold. The smaller ring was yellow gold and small diamonds, curving into the big one.

"Huey?"

She looked up and saw him standing at the doorway of the kitchen. A small smile grace his lips with was rare on it's own.

"Marry me?"

Jazmine was in shock. Out of anything Huey could do or say. She wasn't expecting this one. She slowly got up and walked towards him. She looked into his eyes and saw his love.

"Marry me?" he asked again.

Jazmine broke out into the hugest smile which Huey's secretly loves.

"Yes," she said still smiling.

Grabbing the ring box out of her hands, he placed the biggest one on her finger.

She wasted no time kissing him with passion while Huey quickly deepen the kiss.

They were running their hand all over each other, until Jazmine broke the kiss, leading him into the bedroom.

Jazmine wasted no time grabbing the bottom of his shirt and taking it off him. He kissed her deeply while she was working on his belt leaving him only in his black boxer briefs.

He pulled off her shirt, loving the fact she was not wearing a bra. He quickly went to work to please his woman. Taking one of her almond colour nipples into his mouth. Kissing, lapping with his tongue, causing Jazmine to squeal in delight, giving both of her breast equal attention.

He went lower and his mouth never leaving her body. He lay her down onto the bed

He wanted to taste her, pulling off her pants and underwear and waiting no time to open her legs and taste her.

Jazmine was going crazy under his attention. Huey's tongue lapped her sweet hole as it dripped out her sweetness and played with her clit, knowing it was driving her wild. He continue, not stopping until she screamed in pleasure.

He ran his hands up her body, leaving shivering trails along her body. She pulled into a kiss, tasting herself on him.

She quickly flipped him onto the bed, leaving him under her. He'll let her do what she wanted to do.

Leaving trails of kisses on his chest, leading down to his member.

She pulled off his underwear, admiring his body with her eyes and hands, touching his member.

Slowly Jazmine put her lips around his member, he hissed from the feeling. He knew she would started slowly with simple sucking motions.

He never took his eyes off her as she pleasured him.

The faster she went, the faster his breathing became. It was becoming too much.

Quickly, he remove her mouth from his member, grabbing her and pulling her up.

She never broke their stare as she lower herself onto his member. Slowly she started to move, slightly bouncing her hips for the friction they crave.

He brought his hips up to match her movements. She threw her head back and moaned.

But it wasn't enough. Not for them.

Without breaking their connection, Huey flipped her over and started a faster rhythm, causing Jazmine to chant his name.

A sheen a sweat formed between the lovers as they went faster and faster. Until…

"HUEY!"

Feeling her orgasm, became his undoing. He came inside of her.

She was his everything and soon to be more.

He sweetly kiss her lips, bathing in the afterglow of their event.

:

Carl Berkley was ready to close down his store for the evening. It had be a successful day with Mr. Freeman's payment.

He was a hard man to please. She must be a lucky lady. But Huey Freeman was one of his favourite customers.

He didn't think that his next purchase would arrive so quick. It came in on his last packages of the day. Carl checked his other order and saw it was a simple think yellow gold band.

Carl had to chuckle. He gave Mr. Freeman credit, wondering if he knew his lady would say yes.

He put the ring away, he was going to call him in the morning. Hopefully he would get to meet his new fiancé.

A knock on his door interrupting his nightly duties.

"I'm sorry but were closed," he said.

The knock kept going. Whoever was on the other side of the door.

Carl didn't see anything when he opened the door.

He was confused but as he went to closed the door, a man dressed in all black came in and attack.

Carl was no match as he felt his life slipping away from the scab wounds in his chest.

Nothing was stolen.

Nothing was broken.

It was a senseless murder.

:

"I can't believe you kept this from me," Jazmine said smiling.

They lay together in bed after the passion they shared together.

"I was suppose to do this in a few days, by our tree," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Why did you do it now?" she asked, looking up to him from his chest.

"I don't like you sad. I know I have been busy trying to have this network up and running," he said, "and I know how your mind can wander."

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know. I understand it makes you nervous. But hopefully this helps my devotion to you," he said kissing her.

He didn't let up, hopefully there was around two.

By her eagerness, it was going down that road.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

Huey groaned.

"Stay here," he said. Jazmine laughs.

Quickly putting on a pair of sweatpants, he got up and went to the door, with the knocking not stopping.

"I'm coming," he said opening the door, "What?"

"Are you Huey Freeman?" said a police officer. There were four of them. This wasn't a good sign.

"Yes," he said in his monotone voice.

"Huey Freeman, you are under arrest."

"For what?"

"Murder."

"WHAT?"

Huey was pushed up against the wall and hand cuffed.

"Huey! What's going on?" said Jazmine running towards him with the clothes she had on earlier.

"I don't know Jazmine," he said as the police pulled him towards the police cruiser.

"Huey!"

He watched one of his neighbours grabbed Jazmine to hold her back. Tears fell down her eyes as they watch each other pull apart into different directions.

They wonder how everything so perfect turned into a nightmare.

###


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone! I decided to upload chapter 2 for all of those who are reading. Juey thank you for the shout out. If you haven't read her story yet. Get on it because it is amazing with all of the twists and turns of events. Please read and review and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Warning: This story contains sexual interactions. You have been warn.

Mission: Network

Chapter 2: Green Mile

The guards tapped their nightsticks against the bars of the prison. The dripping tap was continuous giving water. The dank smell ran through the room.

Huey Freeman sat in his cell wondering how did it all come to this.

He was charged with the jewelry owner Carl Berkley's murder in the first degree.

Huey sat in interrogation for twenty four hours before officially charging him.

Jazmine was his saviour though out the whole trial. She got the lawyer and paid him out of her own pocket. Most likely using the money to save for the new place they wanted.

She visited him almost everyday, helping the lawyer in anyways she could and started a campaign to help him in anyways she could.

She and Riley were there everyday, supporting him through out his trial.

Riley did surprise him. He bought a new suit for the trial and made sure Jazmine was taking care of herself.

He moved into the apartment with Jazmine to help with expenses. Riley of course slept on the couch.

All of the evidence was presented, witnesses were brought up and experts gave their opinion. The trial lasted for weeks and the media kept in check with everything.

Than it happened.

The jury found Huey Phillip Freeman, guilty of murder in the first degree.

Jazmine screamed and cried.

Riley was in shock.

Huey tried with all of his might to stay calm. But that was broken when the sentence was given.

He was to be put to death by legal injection.

Jazmine try to run to Huey but Riley held her back.

"Take care of her Riley, take care of her," Huey said over and over, until they brought him to the back.

His execution date was exactly one year later. No one knows how they gotten it done so quickly but the days were ticking away, time was starting to be not on his side.

Jazmine and Riley did every they could but nothing could be done.

Huey Freeman was going to die in twenty four hours.

He sat in his cell, wondering what could have been. He and Jazmine could have been married, his vision recognized and maybe had a child or two.

But there was no hope in hoping.

Riley visited him earlier. He thought about the last conversation with his brother. They may never gotten along, had different views on how to live life and try to kill each other more than a few dozen times. But they were brothers. They had each other backs.

:

 _Huey walked into the visitor's room and sat down, waiting for Riley to be buzzed in._

 _The guard holding him was an asshole. Trying to provoke him at any given moment._

 _But Huey wouldn't budge. Not to him._

 _The buzzer sounded and Riley walked into the room._

 _He sat down and the brothers stared at each other, not sure what to say. This is the last time they would see each other._

 _"_ _So this is it," Riley said after some time._

 _Huey nodded._

 _"_ _Nigga I can't believe this is happening," he said._

 _"_ _Either can I," Huey said._

 _"_ _I always thought I would be here not you," Riley said._

 _Huey snorted._

 _"_ _I always knew it was going to be one of us ended up here," Huey said._

 _They sat in silence. It was hard on them._

 _"_ _Riley, please keep an eye on Jazmine. I want her to live her life," he said._

 _Riley nodded, "She coming by later man. She wanted to see you one last time."_

 _Huey nodded at this._

 _"_ _Riley I don't want you watch me die," Huey said._

 _"_ _Nigga that ain't gonna happen, we family till the end," he said._

 _"_ _Riley please this is something I don't want you to watch," he said._

 _"_ _I'll think about it," he said._

 _Riley will do what he wants to do._

 _"_ _Time's up!"_

 _The brother's hugged with no force._

 _"_ _I love ya," Riley said._

 _"_ _I love you too," said Huey._

 _With one last dapped, Riley left Huey behind._

:

"FREEMAN! You have a visitor," said one of the guards.

Huey got up from his bunk and waited for the door to open.

He couldn't see the guard walking him towards the visitor's room. He wished he could be with Jazmine one last time.

"Huey listen carefully. The power will go out for 10 minutes. That will give you enough time with your woman. Use it wisely," the guard said.

Huey had no time to see his face as the door buzzed open, allowing him to enter the room.

He quickly sat down and waited for Jazmine to arrive.

It wasn't long before the buzzing came again, this time to reveal Jazmine.

He couldn't help but stare at her beauty. She dressed up just for him in a simple red summer dress and her hair was down and tamed. The way he love it.

He could tell she was upset but wanted to be there as she sat down.

"You look beautiful," he told her.

She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand. She looked down at the table, not sure what to say.

"When did you get that?" she asked, touching a small tattoo of a flower on his left arm near his elbow. A jasmine flower.

"The last thing I want to think about is you," he said.

"Please don't talk about that," she pleads.

"I wish I could but I won't be here soon. I want to be there for everything that will happen in the future. But I stop here for something I didn't do. I like Carl for everything he had done for me. All I can ask now is that you have a fulfilling life and don't forget me," he told her, rubbing his thumb along her hand.

Jazmine's tears ran down her face as she silently cried.

They stared at each other, taking every line, colour and love they had in each other.

BUZZED!

The lights flickered for a few minutes than stopped. Huey looked at the security camera and saw that the red recording light was off.

Prisoners weren't allow to cross the table when they had visitors or they would lose the privilege.

But Huey had ten minutes, he was going to make the most of it.

Huey got up and grabbed Jazmine's hand and stood her up, pushing her back against the wall.

"One more time. I want to have you one more time," he said.

Jazmine nodded, kissing Huey with every fibre of her being.

Between kissing and getting Huey's jumpsuit off enough to make it happen, he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Pushing Jazmine's underwear to the side, he quickly entered her, filling her and loving every second of it as she moaned.

They didn't closed their eyes once, taking everything in about each other as he pushed back into her over and over again.

They shared one more passionate kiss as she climaxed, sending him to spill his seeds into her womb.

They stared at each other and tears slipped from their eyes. That was their last time.

They quickly got dress and held onto each other. He didn't want to let go.

"I love you Jazmine."

"And I love you too Huey."

BUZZED!

"Time's up Freeman," said the asshole guard, grabbing him to haul him out of there.

"NO!" Jazmine screamed, holding onto Huey, kissing him one more time.

Another guard grabbed Jazmine and held her into place.

"Don't watch me die Jazmine. DON'T WATCH ME DIE!" Huey screamed as the door closes, cutting their connection to each other.

Jazmine fell to the floor crying.

The poor guard didn't know what to do as he watch this women cried out her shattered heart.

:

"You think you are a funny man Freeman? Had to had your girl one last time?" said the asshole, throwing Huey back into his cell.

"I don't regret nothing," Huey said.

"I'm glad that you're dead tomorrow Freeman. Maybe I'll have to have her once your gone," he said laughing as he walked away.

"You don't touch her!" he screamed.

The guards laughter echo through out the wall before cutting into silence by the metal door.

Huey fell to the floor in tears, wondering how everything came to this.

Huey let the tears fall as he heard footsteps coming closer.

"Have a little faith Huey. You still have a mission to do before you can be reunited," said the same guard who brought him to Jazmine.

Huey looked up and saw nothing but heard foot steps walking away.

:

The minutes were ticking down as he ate his last meal. Mr. Chen approved his meal for free. He wanted those memories with his family and Chinese food was one of them.

He sat there and wondered what his mission was. He was going to be dead soon so what mission?

He shook his head and put down his chopsticks. His eyes landed on a picture taped to his wall.

The picture had Riley, himself and Jazmine. He was in the middle with his armed wrapped around Jazmine who was smiling and lead into him. Riley stood in a thug pose. Behind them was the house they lived in when they were living in Woodcrest.

Oh how he hated his granddad when they move them their. But he got Jazmine out of the deal so it wasn't so bad.

His beautiful woman.

He hope she wasn't there.

"Time's up Huey," said the prison guard. It was one of the nicer ones.

Huey left his cell for the last time. With cuffs firmly on his wrists, he walk on the green line on the floor.

"Dead man walking the green mile!"

:

The knocking on the door got Jazmine off the couch. She's been feeling numb since she left the prison to say good-bye to Huey.

The poor guard helped her off the floor and guild her outside.

Riley came to get her and held her when she started crying again. This time he couldn't tell her to shut up because tears were coming down on his face as well.

Riley got up in the morning and left the apartment after making sure Jazmine was ok.

She opened the door and saw Mr. Chen standing there.

"Mr. Chen, what are you doing here?"

"I bought food. You need to eat. He would not want that," he said in broken english, handing her a bag of food.

"Keep strength up. You will need it," he said, "I know he is not guilty. And men will pay. You no pay for food. On the house."

"Thank you Mr. Chen," she said.

She gave him a hug before closing the door, and slowly started to eat but couldn't stomach much.

She sat on the couch, watching the NNC on the execution of Huey Freeman.

She will keep her promise. She will not watch him die.

:

Huey was strapped to the table, watching the doctors and technicians preparing his death.

The curtain was closed, knowing it was people who would be watching him take his last breath.

The heart monitor was steady …for now.

"Time," said the doctor.

The curtains open and revealed the audience. Huey looked at everyone and than saw Riley.

Riley stood right beside the window. He broken his promise but secretly, Huey was glad that he was there.

Riley held his fist against the window, giving props to his brother.

Huey made his hand into a fist, showing his brother respect.

Family till the end.

"Huey Phillip Freeman, you are sentence to death by injections. Is there any last words?"

Huey thought what he wanted to say. But only one quote came to mind.

"Occasionally in life there are those moments of unutterable fulfillment which cannot be completely explained by those symbols called words. Their meanings can only be articulated by the inaudible language of the heart," Huey stated, "My vision will be realize by the people who believe. My brother and fiancé will have my love and respect. I hope they have a life that I can no longer have."

The guard nodded to the doctor who turned on the machine. He swore he saw a flash of light but nothing could come of it.

He stared at his badly done tattoo of his jasmine flower. Showing his love for her. Knowing the love she has for him.

As his eyes grew weary, he never stop staring at the flower on his arm.

His eyes close and the heart monitor went flat.

Riley watch his brother die and he could do nothing but cry.

:

 **At eight eighteen this evening, Huey Freeman was prononce dead at the prision. He was charge for the murder of…**

Jazmine didn't hear the rest. She laid on the couch, furthering her already broken to be turned to dust.

"I will always love you my afro warrior," she whisper, as the tears crawled down her face.

###


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! I am surprise with all the reviews I've been getting. Since it's Monday I decided to post the next chapter. Keep reading, reviewing and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Mission: Network

Chapter 3: Identities of Citizens

Three years later.

The winter night was cold and windy in the streets of Brooklyn. But it didn't stop a young woman with her braids bouncing along her back as she hurried to her destination.

She tried to hide her creamy cameral skin with the scarf wrapped around her face but not properly doing its job.

She was a beautiful women, soft spoken but sweet. She had class by the way she dress in just a simple red wool jacket, white scarf, skinny dark jeans and brown suede heeled boots.

She danced around the people on the street, holding onto her bag as she reached her destination into a skyscraper.

She travel on the elevator the twenty second floor as people hustle and bustle all around her.

She made it to her desk and got to work with the spread sheet in front of her.

Sometimes, her mind will drift when she was in the zone.

This time on her former life.

:

Jazmine didn't get out of bed for days after Huey's death. She lost her job as a result of her depression.

Riley had a hard time finding work. People didn't want to work with the younger brother of a known killer.

Jazmine's parents weren't much help either as they spend most of their time in Washington DC.

But she didn't care, Huey wasn't around anymore. His scent was starting to fade on their bedsheets.

It really worried Riley when Jazmine was getting sick. It was getting so bad that Riley finally took her to the hospital.

It turns out she wasn't eating or drinking enough.

"Dang girl, you had me worried," he told her in the hospital room.

He was pissed, "What good would come to this?"

Jazmine was crying again. He knew she miss Huey but this was getting out of control.

"Jazzy, Huey would want ya to live ya life," he said.

"And I don't want to live my life without him!" she cried.

"And what about me? Ya the last fam I got, selfish," he said.

Jazmine ignored him. She tried but nothing was working.

"Hello Jazmine I heard you gave quite the scare to you brother in law here," she said.

Jazmine gave him a look but said nothing.

"Ok your vitals are looking good and your blood pressure is well. Just make sure you start eating more frequently since your body is needing proper nutriment for you and the fetus," she said.

What?

"What?" Jazmine and Riley said with confusion.

The doctor looked up from her charts.

"You didn't know you were pregnant Miss Dubois?"

Jazmine shook her head.

How could she get pregnant, she thought, the last time was with Huey three…

She lost her train of thought there. She couldn't believe it.

"Hold on I'm going to get an ultra sound machine," she said, quickly leaving.

Riley stared at Jazmine. She was pregnant.

"Who is it Jazmine?" he said with frost on his voice.

She snapped out of it, "Oh my god."

"Jazmine who is the father?" Riley asked again, clearly not happy.

She snapped her head. "It's Huey's."

"How, the hell did he knock you up while he was in prison?" he asked.

Jazmine blushed thinking about their last time.

"The power went out and we took advantage of it," she said truly embarrassed.

"For real?"

She nodded her head again and the blush was redder.

Riley started to crack up. They really did it in a prison? That was too funny.

The doctor came back in with the machine they need. It wasn't long before they started to see images.

"Okay, I see that you are about three months along. The fetus heart rate is strong and I don't see anything that is damage."

Jazmine and Riley stared in awe at the screen. A new Freeman.

The doctor was nice enough to give Jazmine a photo and some pre-natal care before discharging her.

She felt she was given something only Huey could give her. Their child.

She promised herself than she would take care of herself. She was bringing her child into this world.

But she had to apologies to Riley first.

The next day, she ate a bowl of oatmeal and prepared a dish of berry cobbler.

When Riley came back home, he saw it and knew.

She was determine to live.

:

"Hey Jazzy!"

Jazmine looked up and saw Tia Caesar.

She became a good friend to Jazmine. Both being single mothers raising their young children alone and their men murdered.

Over time, that how Jazmine felt about Huey's death. Senseless.

But she had a friend to talk to. They had a lot in common.

Tia was a beautiful young black woman, with her black hair done up in cornrows and braids. Her eyes were the colour of honey.

"Hey Tia, what's up," she said.

"I was wondering if you want to meet up at Properest Park on Saturday. We can get pizza with the kids," she said.

"Yeah that sounds great," she said.

The office was so busy, they had to end their conversation quickly before the boss saw them.

She love the support system she had now but when it came to her parents, she hadn't seem them in years.

:

"You're pregnant?" yelled Tom.

Jazmine nodded as she held her hand against her belly.

"Huey's the father isn't he?" Sarah said not to happy.

"Of course he's the fucking father, who ya think it would be?" Riley replied.

Tom and Sarah gave him a glare.

"So you have any idea what to do with it?" asked Tom.

"I'm going to keep it," Jazmine said.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" asked Tom.

Riley and Jazmine stared at him in shock.

"You want me to get an abortion?!" she screamed.

"Honey no that's not what we had in mind," Sarah said, "we will give it to a nice family."

They couldn't be serious. But the looks on their faces told them otherwise.

"Ya want her to give it up?" Riley shouted.

"It's the baby of a well known killer, do you have any idea what kind of damage this will do?" Tom said.

"To whom? Jazmine or yourselves."

"This is what's best for…" Sarah started.

"Get out."

Everyone shut up and stared at Jazmine.

"I know you believe Huey murdered that man but I know he didn't. He paid for a crime he didn't commit. He loved me with all of his heart and he gave me something to live for. I'm keeping my baby and if you don't like it than get out," Jazmine said with an uncomfortable calm.

"Jazmine think about what…" Tom try to start but she wasn't having it.

"Ya get the fuck out of my house," Riley said standing behind her.

She and Riley watch her parents leave. They were crazy thinking she would give up the baby.

"Man ya fam is fuck," Riley said,siting back down on the couch.

But Jazmine stayed silent. She stared out the window to the streets below.

"But they did have a point Riley," she said after some time.

"What? Tell me that you ain't thinking about giving it up," he said.

"No! I'm having the baby if they like it or not. But Baltimore isn't home anymore. Think about it Riley," she said, "Huey's name is stained here. The baby is going to be rejected by society."

"So what ya thinking mama," he said.

Jazmine had to smile at her new nickname he gave her when they found out she was pregnant.

"I think we should move," she said.

Riley sat on the couch silent. She could tell that he was thinking.

"Alright, where?"

That they had no clue.

:

"Food's up!" the food service guy said. Today was Chinese food, one of the Freeman's favourites.

When she stay over, it was the only few things they could all agree on. Riley and Granddad wanted as much meat as possible while Huey and Jazmine were both vegetarians.

Huey even taught her how to use chopsticks.

She was lucky and she knew that.

:

After a few days from the visit of Jazmine's parents. They try to figure out where to move to. Chicago came to mind but they had a strong presence there. Jazmine didn't want to move LA like Riley wanted and he didn't like the idea of moving to Portland because the rain would mess with his cornrows.

But they were hungry and the baby wanted to be fed.

"You move to Brooklyn," said Mr. Chen.

Mr. Chan gave them free food from time to time knowing they were having a rough time with everything happening around them. That was an understatement. They were harassed, looked down on and sometimes profanity was painted on the door.

They needed to leave.

They sat in one of the booths, telling him that they were planning on moving. Riley wanted to be there for his future niece/nephew.

"I call brother, he has apartment, you move to Brooklyn," he said.

"Are you sure your brother wouldn't mind?" asked Jazmine.

"Yes yes, I see you and baby from time to time. Real nice apartment good price too," he said.

Mr. Chen walked away, leaving Riley and Jazmine thinking about moving to Brooklyn.

They were starting to become broke. They still have to travel to wherever they were going. They already decided on a train because it was the cheapest way.

Than having to find jobs and an apartment was the next thing but that couldn't be easy.

But they never thought of Brooklyn. Jazmine always wanted to live in New York and Riley thought the place was like Chicago.

If Mr. Chen's brother was willing to help them out with an apartment, than that was half the battle already completed.

They didn't have to say anything. They were moving to Brooklyn.

:

Jazmine finished her reports in record time. She wanted to get home and spend some time with her child.

Her baby was her blessing in disguise.

"Jazmine!"

She looked and saw her boss coming towards her.

"Yes Mr. Thompson?"

"I need you at the event tonight to take in the cost," he said.

Jazmine groaned silently. She wanted to spend the night in.

"I'm paying you double the amount, the client wants to make sure everything is within budget," he said, "and you get to leave early and work from home tomorrow. Jazmine I need you there."

She thought about it and nodded. She could use the extra pay and staying home tomorrow.

"Great! And thank you again. You can head on home," he said leaving.

She packed up her stuff, getting ready to leave.

:

"I need a new identity," Jazmine said.

Jazmine and Riley sat on the train, heading to Brooklyn.

"What?" Riley said.

"I've been thinking about it for some time now and with everything going on, I need a new identity," she said.

"And what would you change?"

"Just my last name."

"It ain't be Freeman, it's a curse right now," he said.

"I got something in mind."

:

"So you are going to be there tonight?" asked Tia as they walked down to the subway.

"I could use the extra money and spending the day at home tomorrow I can't complain," she said.

"Do you think your brother will happen to watch Donte?" she asked.

"I'll have to call him but I don't think it would be a problem," Jazmine said, "I'll text you when I get an answer."

"Thanks girl, I wanna get home to my baby boy," she said, turning down another street.

Jazmine started the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Riley I got a favour to ask you."

"What'cha want?"

"I need you to babysit tonight."

"For real? Maybe I got a date tonight," he said pissed.

Riley got a job at a tattoo shop. He was busy a lot since he was damn good at what he does.

"Come on you love babysitting and I will make you berry cobbler tomorrow," she sweeten the deal.

"Alright what time?"

"I have to leave at seven so be by my place for the kids."

"Kids? I better get two berry cobblers for that if I'm watching Donte as well," he said hanging up the phone.

Jazmine laugh. No matter how tough Riley likes to act, he was a big softie when it came to kids.

She travel to the subway station, wanting to get home.

:

Jazmine did get her new identity. The apartment wasn't so bad as they thought. It was small but clean. Kind of reminding them of the apartment back in Baltimore but it had two bedrooms. Something both of them were happy about.

Jazmine gotten a job really quickly. It didn't matter if she was pregnant. She could mostly work from home.

Riley ended up changing his last name too. He didn't want to but as he said on the train, the Freeman name was a curse right now. What surprise Jazmine the most was he ended up changing it to the same last name she got. Family got to stick together he said.

For some reason, everyone thought they were siblings but they didn't correct them. It was better that way. Most chicks thought Riley was sweet to help his 'sister' out when she was going to raise her baby alone.

He got a lot of dates but didn't bring any home for respect.

But it was getting better, a lot better if they had stayed in Baltimore.

Riley got the respect he wanted and Jazmine got the peace she needed.

But if they were asked the best day of their life, it was the day Jazmine gave birth.

:

Jazmine walked up the stairs towards her apartment. She wanted to spend time with her baby before leaving for the night.

She knocked on the door of her lovely neighbour, Mrs. Brown. She was an elderly neighbour who lived alone. But she love watching Jazmine's child when she had to go to work. Also the extra income wasn't so bad.

"Oh child your back early," she said.

"I have to go to a work event tonight," she said walking through the door.

"MOMMY!"

A flash of blonde curly afro came running at her. Wine eyes and a brilliant smile stared at her as Jazmine picked up her daughter.

"Hi baby, did you have fun?"

She nodded her head giving her mother a hug. It was moments like these Jazmine's live for.

"Go go child, spend time with her before you leave. Do you need me to babysit tonight?" asked Mrs. Brown.

"Oh no, Riley is coming back to take care of her," she said.

With a quick good bye and opened her door to her apartment she was happy to be home.

"Come on we need to eat before Uncle Riley comes over."

Riley loves his niece. He was a big part of her life.

"Chinese?" she asked.

"No."

She pouted but Jazmine couldn't help but laugh.

:

Jazmine was taking deep breathes to counter the pain she was experiencing. She knew this day would come but she didn't expect it to be so painful.

"Riley? Riley wake up!" she screamed on the toilet as her water broke in the bathroom.

"Ay it's three in the morning what the fuck are you waking me up for…"

Riley saw Jazmine in a lot of pain.

"I have to get to the hospital," she said, trying to stay calm.

"Oh fuck!" he said in a panic.

"Riley get my bag and get me to the hospital," she said trying to calm Riley down.

Riley went into action, grabbing the bag Jazmine packed for the emergency room and help her out the door.

"What on earth is going on?" ask Mrs. Brown, watching the two wander out into the hallway.

"I think the baby's coming," Jazmine said in so much pain.

"Yeah and she made a mess in the bathroom," Riley said.

Jazmine gave him a look but it was quickly replace when another contraction hit.

"I'll smack you later child and don't worry about the bathroom, I'll clean it," she said walking into her apartment.

They took a cab to the closest hospital and Riley basically throwing money at the cab driver as the pains were getting worst to Jazmine. The triage saw the look on Jazmine's face and sprung into action.

"How far apart are her contractions?" one of the nurses asked Riley.

"I…I don't know," he said.

It turns out she was far advance into the delivery reaching at nine cm.

But there was a complication. Riley had to leave the room because the baby was having a problem coming down the birth canal.

The doctor was shock how fast the baby was coming and there was no time to administer any drugs.

Jazmine could only think of Huey. How he should be here and how he wouldn't left the room no matter what.

She screamed in pain as she pushed. But she thought it wasn't only the physical but the emotional of losing Huey.

"Okay Jazmine one last push," the doctor encourage.

She screamed out in all the pain and than she heard a cry.

Jazmine opened her eyes and saw her baby for the first time and she cried.

"Congratulation, you have a baby girl," said one of the nurses giving the baby to Jazmine.

She stared at her baby. She was so beautiful with little curls of blonde hair on her head and her face spurned up. But to Jazmine she was perfect.

She was resting in the recovery room, not letting go of her daughter.

"Hey Jazzy," she heard.

She saw Riley coming into the room.

"Hey Riley, I want you to meet your niece," she said.

"You had a baby girl?"

Jazmine nodded, "Do you want to hold her?"

Riley looked nervous but nodded.

Slowly he grab the baby and cradle her gently into his arms.

Riley smile, "She perfect Jazz looks just like you."

Jazmine smiled.

"Huey would be proud."

She nodded feeling a little sad that he missed this.

"What are you going to name her?" he asked.

"Rosa Corette."

"Rosa?"

"Yeah I always wanted to name her after a flower but Huey would have wanted some historical figure. So I mixed it."

They brought her home and Rosa was a good baby. She didn't kick up much of a fuss.

She gave meaning to the new Citoyen family for sure.

:

Jazmine was finishing the last touches of her make-up before leaving the event.

"Mama you look pretty," Rosa said.

If Rosa had the looks of Jazmine than her brain defiantly came from Huey. She was smart as a whip this one was.

"Ay Jazmine!" coming from another part of the apartment.

"Unca Riley!" Rosa yelled, running toward her uncle.

Jazmine chuckled putting away her make-up.

She heard squealing and laughter in the living room and had to chuckle on what she saw.

Riley had Rose hanging upside down, swinging her from side to side. He swung her up into a hug as she laughs.

Rosa had the large smile on her face.

The knock on the door interrupted the family moment.

Tia was on the other side of the door with her son Donte in her arms.

Donte was adorable three year old. Beside the same honey colour eyes like his mom. You can say he looked like his father. He had little dreads in his hair showing his Jamaican background.

"Donte!" Rosa screamed wanting to get out her Uncle Riley's arms.

Tia let down Donte and they headed off running.

"Thanks again for watching him Riley," said Tia, "I owe you one."

"Yeah yeah gotta make sure they don't do any funny business," he said smirking.

The girl shook their heads.

"Make sure they get to bed on time," Tia said.

"No promises."

Jazmine just shook her head.

"Rosa, Donte were leaving!" shouted Jazmine.

Both kids came to their mother, getting hugs and kisses.

"Behave," said Tia.

"Or make sure Riley behaves," said Jazmine laughing.

"Get out!" Riley said pushing the ladies out the door.

Once they left he look at the kids.

"Alright who wants to get into trouble?"

The kids when nuts with excitement.

:

Two figures look on from the roof top, watching the scene play out.

The phone rang in one of their pockets.

He answered without saying a word.

"Come back now. New information released."

The call ended. With a quick nodded to his companion they left into the darkness.

###

A/N: Okay who called Rosa again? lol. And who do you think those people are? R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Mission: Network

Chapter 4: Looking through the Glass

He knows how much she misses him everyday. Some nights she cries for him but he couldn't do anything about it. She thought that he miss so many chances with her current life.

But she still loves him.

Jazmine Citoyen.

The woman he loves.

He watch her movements since leaving Baltimore to Brooklyn. How she change her hairstyle from the gorgeous blonde afro to simple braids. Strangely enough he like it.

He hated that she used wine colour contacts to keep people stop thinking. He love the green eyes she has.

He got to witness the birth of her daughter when she was finally settled in. It was one of the most beautiful thing he got to see.

Rosa Corette Citoyen. What a perfect name for her. He couldn't have chosen a better name.

He watch Rosa grow from a baby to a toddler. Even she made a friend. One he knew who take her heart.

But he wanted more. To talk to them to kiss them to love them. But it couldn't be.

But the moment of time he got that one chance.

:

He sat outside on the fire escape, careful not to be seen. He watch her from afar. Tonight was the first night Jazmine was going to a company event and needed to be there. But she was nervous. But not in the way people would think.

Jazmine was a first time mother so leaving her baby was hard on her. But he needed her to leave or he would reveal himself.

Luckily Riley Citoyen, her 'brother', convince her she would be alright and Rosa would be fine with him.

With one last kiss to her baby she left. Riley brought the baby to Jazmine's bedroom to put her asleep.

Rosa was a great baby, she didn't put up much a fuss. But I believe the baby knew she was lucky and loved. She was defiantly a miracle.

Riley was sitting on the couch watching TV when he had his chance.

Slowly he crawled through the window and crept towards the crib.

She looked so much like Jazmine. He always thought she was beautiful and now had a beautiful daughter she had to keep an eye on now.

He brought a light brown stuff bunny toy for her. He wanted her to have something from him she will keep for a long time. He set it down in her crib far enough so she wouldn't suffocate on it.

Rosa started to fuss. He quickly pick her up to calm her down. Having her in his arms was the best thing in his life.

She calmed down and fell asleep in his arm, making him smile.

SNAP!

He turned to the sound and saw Riley snapping a picture.

"Nigga are you crazy?!" he loudly whispered.

"Huey you're dress like me," said Riley coming into the room and stood beside him.

It was true. Huey had his afro turned into cornrows, his shirt was baggy and on his feet were a pair of tan timberlands.

Standing side by side, they look to be twins.

"Jazzy did a good job," Riley said.

Huey nodded still staring at his daughter. Rosa cuddled closer to her daddy as she slept on.

He gave her a kiss before gently putting her back into her crib. It was the only time he would get to hold his daughter.

"You got her a stuff animal?"

"She needs to have something from me."

"Jazzy gonna wonder where it came from."

"Say one of your co-workers got it for her."

Riley nodded knowing it would work. But he hated lying to her. He was already keeping the secret that Huey was alive.

He knew since the day of his execution.

:

He didn't leave the viewing room, looking at his dead brother.

Suddenly, one of the doctor pulled out the biggest needle he ever had seen and plunge it into Huey's heart.

Huey sat up gasping for air as Riley watched on, seeing his brother is alive but stay silences. Two white men walked into the room, one had on a white suit and the other a black one.

"Huey good to see you awake, adrenaline is a bitch ain't it," said the man in the black suit.

Huey was is having a hard time breathing but was listening.

"Huey do you recognized us?" asked the man in the white suit.

Huey nodded, "Your White Shadow and you're Agent Flowers."

"Very good. I told you there was one last mission for you. The men responsible for your death sentence will be charged but first we need you to be one of our under covers. I promise you once this is all over, you can go back to your life but first you need to do this."

"Why should I help you?" Huey asked.

"To pass the network," said White Shadow.

"And it cost me a life," said Huey.

"To afford a better one for you and the future. But right now we need intel on the network's rival," said Agent Flowers.

"I swear to you Huey. Your death has made national news and now you are a hated man. It will be clear but first you must do this," said White Shadow.

Riley decided it was best to leave but his foot got caught and he fell.

"YOU!" said Agent Flowers, somehow he got to the other side of the window.

"How you get over here so fast?" asked Riley.

Agent Flower's pointed at the door that was wide opened.

"I'll do it," said Huey, "on one condition."

:

The condition was Riley was his eyes and ears on the streets. Riley agree but his condition was never to tell anyone that Huey Freeman or any agent that they saved were alive until the right time.

The phone vibrated in his pocket.

Ghost gave him a message, stating they needed him for a recovery mission.

"You have to go," said Riley.

Huey nodded, giving a kiss to his daughter one last time.

He look at Riley giving him a nodded. Riley gave one back, letting him know he will take care of his woman and daughter.

Huey left back through the window and down the fire escape.

He waited for his ride. Thinking about the day his daughter and woman will be back in his arms.

:

Huey watched the screens before he left. Jazmine got home safely and kiss their daughter when they awoke the next morning. He watch as they laugh in the morning light.

But he could only watch from the screens of the televisions. He will be with them again.

He had to.

###

A/N: For those who thought that I would kill off Huey, I think this is proof that isn't the case. And don't worry things will turn around. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hi everyone. Happy Friday. So I didn't like how long my chapters were lately and I made a deal. So today it's double chapter day. Please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Mission: Network

Chapter 5: A Magne Ghost Ninja Warrior of Chaos

Seattle WA.

Hiro Otomo considered himself a lucky guy. He had a great job and a great family who supported him.

His family came from Tokyo Japan. He had a gift for computers and was a elite hacker but no one has caught him yet. His father was proud of him as he was also a trained fighter in Go-ju karate. Reaching black belt at the age of thirteen.

He wanted to be a DJ and was very good at what he did but no one was interested in him here in the States.

His wife Ming he married at the age of sixteen. She was powerful woman in her own right but the day they met was the day they got married. She was scared. He didn't understand why and she didn't speak much and it didn't help that there was a bit of a language barrier.

He agree to marry her to help her out of a bad family situation. Her Grandfather was not a nice man he heard, after a fail kick ball game. Her life wasn't the same.

In their small house in Japan, Ming cooked, cleaned, did her homework without being told. They try to reason with her but she kept on doing it. She did this for six months before she collapses and fell ill.

As it turns out she was afraid of being punished. But she been wonderful helping out but she did push it. Luckily enough they all spoke english well they found out and started to used it frequently. She didn't know enough about Japanese culture as he didn't know much about Chinese. But they learn together and formed a friendship at least.

They moved to America not long after that as they planned.

He had a good friendship with his wife but slowly it turned into something more. By the time they were twenty one, they had an American ceremony committing himself to her.

They supported each other in every way. She wanted to go into nursing and he into becoming a DJ.

But he worked as an IT guy until he managed to get his dream.

It almost happened but the guy he send his demo to was kill in a fiery car going over the Brooklyn bridge.

But he was okay with being able to support his wife as she trained to become a nurse.

But in some of the his findings lately when he was able to hack had him disturbed.

Something wasn't right about the execution of Huey Freeman or the Brooklyn bridge explosion of Michael Caesar, the famous MC he was wanting to work with.

As if someone wanted it to happen. They both work for an African American network company called SOHO that was about to launch. But it was stalled currently not having their speaker or their entertainer.

Hiro was also part of it as it technician. Just getting the bugs out mostly. But it worried Ming as Hiro try and ease her as they drive home in the rain.

"Hiro, I am worried. Can you please go to the police?" asked Ming sitting in the passenger sit.

Hiro kept driving, "I can't. If they know I hacked into it than I could go to jail Ming."

"I know I know but this is serious," she said, "I don't want you to get hurt wo de ai." (My Love)

Hiro smiled at Ming, "I know, watashi no kokori." (My heart)

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. They may not have a traditional beginning but they were happy with the outcome. It was hard for them to make friends in high school because they were married but they were happy with each other.

The car started to act funny but than it started to accelerate on it own down the street.

"Hiro!"

Hiro tried everything he could to stop but nothing was working.

Ming was scared and so was he.

They were going to die.

Suddenly two black SUV came from behind. One locked onto the back end of the car as the another locked onto the front.

The speeding car didn't stop as they were sling shot out into the water.

It started to sink and they couldn't get out.

"Hiro! I can't get out!" Ming screamed.

"Ming it going to be okay," he said but he wasn't believing himself on this one. The car filled with water and the seatbelt were sucked in placed. They couldn't go anywhere and they were completely underwater.

The side window shattered on his side and his wife, Hiro felt the seatbelt give he was able to move out of the car. He saw nothing but black and he looked over at his wife. She was freed too but surrounded in white.

They rose to the surface and took one big breath of air. They were brought to a boat. Ming and Hiro made sure they were ok before passing out.

::::

Hiro woke up and found himself in a room looking like it belonged in a compound. It didn't have much but he was in a queen size bed right beside Ming who was still sleeping.

He didn't know what was going on but wanted to find out.

He heard voices in another room. But he couldn't hear anymore than low sounds.

Giving Ming a kiss on her forehead he headed out.

He heard a buzzing sound with the voices coming louder and clearer.

"Damn man, I thought you were the type of guy that wouldn't get this type of shit on his arm."

"There's meaning behind them."

He saw three black men around a table. Two were identical in looks beside the hairstyle. The one with the afro was sitting with his arm laying down flat on the table. The other had cornrows with a tattooing needle in the other's arm. The last one was standing around with his dreads pulled back into a ponytail.

"Ay whoever did it did a shitty ass job," said the guy with the cornrows, checking his work.

"What did you expect? They had all this fancy equipment in prison?" said the afro man.

The cornrow man shrouded and continue cleaning his arm.

"Yo, when you are done with him, I want one," said the dreadlocks man.

Wait… they look like…

"Hey man good to see you up," said the dreadlocks man staring at Hiro.

The others looked up as the afro man got bandage up.

I guess I'm not good at sneaking around, Hiro thought.

"How ya feeling?" he asked putting out his hand to shake.

"Alright but my head hurts," Hiro said, shaking the man's hand. "I know who you are your Michael Caesar."

Caesar smiled, "Yeah I am. But just Caesar man. That's Huey and Riley Freeman." Pointing towards the brothers.

 _Huey Freeman was alive as well?_ he thought. _What the fuck is going on?_

"Ay boys!"

All of them turned and saw a woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a tan skin. Her hair was pulled back into a single braid and her clothing were baggy sport wear.

"Agent Flowers wants you boys and the White Shadow wants him," she said pointing at Hiro.

The guys headed towards a door and Hiro watched and followed the woman.

She brought in to an room filled with computer monitors. As a man dress in white sat on the couch.

"Thank you Ghost, you can join the others" he said. Ghost nodded her head and walked out.

The man hand suggest Hiro to sit on the office chair, to which he did.

"I am White Shadow," he said, "sorry about the extradition the way it happened but we need you and your wife."

"Where are we?"

"We in New York State within an underground bunker."

"Why are we here? We had lives," said Hiro angry.

"A group that calls themselves The Guilders were coming after you anyways. Be lucky that we got to you first. Better to be off the grid than six feet under," White Shadow said.

Hiro said nothing.

"But you are going to have your lives back once this is all over. We need your expertise Ninja," he said.

Hiro was shocked because he thought no one knows who he was.

"Don't be so shock, Warrior and Magne knows a thing or two about hacking. All of them like you are high rank black belts as well. They got your name and saw you were on the hit list. But you will be safe here and your wife will have something to do," White Shadow said.

"And that is?"

"She had training in nursing doesn't she?"

:::::

White Shadow team consist of:

Huey Freeman/ Warrior

Michael Casear/ Magne

Riley Freeman/Citoyen / Chaos

Cindy McPhearson/ Ghost

Ming Otomo/ Doctor

Hiro Otomo/ Ninja

Hiro considered himself lucky. He had Ming.

And Ming was more than helpful with all the missions they were send on. She had all the best equipment to work with. And he was surprise to learn that she knew Huey, Riley and Jazmine from the kickball team.

Cindy was single so it wasn't a problem for her and Riley had the opportunities to leave because he had responsibilities. Also they weren't a threat…yet.

He couldn't understand how hard it had to be on Huey and Caesar. Only being able to watch their families on monitors.

Huey got to watched the birth of his daughter thanks to Hiro's better hacking skills. He never seen the man smile until that moment.

But until this was over, him and Ming were going to be okay.

###


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Double chapter day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.

Mission: Network

Chapter 6: Truth of the Victim

"Rosa! Don't go to far now!" yelled Jazmine as Rosa headed towards the playground with Donte.

"We got some good looking kids don't we girl?" said Tia, settling on a park bench in Prospect Park with Jazmine by her side.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprise if they end up together," said Jazmine, "thank god her father doesn't have to be around for that. I can only imagine."

Tia laughs, "But we would have some nice looking grand babies for sure."

"I wouldn't disagree with that but I want to enjoy having her when she still young."

"True that."

The event party was a success. Everything came in under budget and everyone in attends had a blast. She came home to a sleeping Riley on her couch with a equally sleeping Rosa laying beside him. At least she had some male figured in her life.

It was great getting out of the house. Spring was in the air and the temperatures were warming up.

Jazmine and Tia were planning on taking the kids out for pizza.

Suddenly Jazmine's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Uh.. Hello I'm looking for Jazmine Dubois?"

Jazmine's blood ran cold. She hadn't been called that since before Rosa was born.

"I'm sorry but you have the wrong number," she said quickly.

"Wait! Don't hang up! I don't want you to be scared," said the woman on the other end.

Jazmine didn't say anything but the voice kept talking.

"I'm Lois Berkley. I'm the wife of the husband who was murder. I got your number from an undisclosed source and I have to meet with you," Lois said.

"Why do you want to meet with me?"

"Because I know that man of yours. He would never do such a thing to my husband. I have one last package I need to give to him. But I wanted to give it to you."

"What is it?" Jazmine asked.

Lois chuckle, "I know that man of yours was a planner. He ordered this before my Carl died. Please I am in New York right now and this is something I need to give you."

"Okay can you meet me at Brunswick Cafe in an hour?"

"Yes, yes I can. Thank you thank you thank you! I promise you this will be something you won't regret."

Jazmine hung up the phone.

"Hey can you watch Rosa for a couple of hours?" Jazmine asked.

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Something from my past," Jazmine said, picking up her bag.

::::

Jazmine arrived at Brunswick, not sure who she should be searching for.

"Excuse me."

Jazmine turned towards an elderly lady. Despite of her age, she was a very pretty woman.

"You must be Jazmine. I'm Lois, I've spoken to you on the phone," she said, holding out her hand.

"Yes it's nice to meet you," Jazmine said, shaking her hand.

As they sit and ordered, Jazmine was cautious because she didn't know this woman.

"I know you are nervous but please don't be," Lois said, "I know your man. He was a good customer of ours."

"A good customer?"

Lois laughs, "Yes. He came to us for all of his jewelry purchases. I remember when we first met him."

::::::

 _Carl and Lois were cleaning up the shop when a young man came running through the door. He ran his hand through his afro. He look around, searching for something._

 _"Is there anything I can help you with Mr…"_

 _"Oh Freeman. Sorry but I am not good at his sort of thing," he said._

 _Lois chuckle, "Oh don't worry honey! That's why we are here. Come here and tell me what you are looking for."_

 _"I'm looking for … something. I don't know."_

 _"A man or a woman," said Carl._

 _Huey look at him as if he was crazy, "A woman."_

 _Lois and Carl laughs._

 _"I think he meant as a friend or a family member dear. Okay what's the occasion?"_

 _"My girlfriend's birthday," he said._

 _"Okay we are getting somewhere."_

 _But Huey didn't see anything he like._

 _"She must be something special and I know we have something for you," she said._

 _"It's okay thank you for your time," he said ready to leave._

 _"Oh wait right here," said Carl as he hurried into the back._

 _He came right back with a box._

 _It was a tricolour gold heart shaped pendent with a diamond at the tip end of the heart._

 _"It's perfect."_

::::::

"Ever since than he came to us with anything he needed," she said.

Jazmine touched her necklace, remembering when Huey gave it to her for her birthday when they first got together. That was their senior year in college.

"It looks pretty on you," said Lois, "Carl made a great choice giving it to him for you."

Jazmine blushed.

Lois could see why Huey fell in love with her. She was lovely, polite and beautiful. But Lois was here on a mission.

"I almost forgot, here is the last purchases he made," said Lois.

Jazmine picked up the velvet box, the same ones she gotten over the years from Huey. She opened it up and saw it was a thick golden band meant for a man.

"I think he knew you were going to say yes," she said.

Jazmine laughs, "He isn't one for marriage at all. I was shock that he wanted to marry me. I said yes of course."

"He was a good man. I would never think he would do such a thing. Both our men had senseless murders."

Jazmine nodded. They were defiantly paying a price for something they didn't do.

"I heard you had a baby, his baby?"

Jazmine nodded and shown her a picture of Rosa.

"Oh my, she is beautiful, she looks just like you. But I see him in her," she said.

"Thank you she is my pride and joy," Jazmine said beaming.

"Thank you for meeting with me today. Carl and I wanted to give you something."

"Oh no Lois what you did was more than enough," said Jazmine.

"Nonsense this was suppose to be a wedding present and I got you something else," Lois said, pulling out two more boxes.

"I can't take these."

"You will."

Jazmine opened up the first one and saw simple tricolour earrings in celtic knots. The other almost had her in tears.

"Your daughter should have something similar to yours," she said.

It looks like Jazmine's necklace but smaller.

"At least let me pay you," Jazmine said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no. I'm not taking a thing. This is something I enjoy doing. And I am glad to do it."

"Thank you."

::::

"What happened?"

Jazmine came back to the park.

"Just someone from my past," she said sitting down back on the bench.

"Jazmine, I known you for awhile now but your hiding something," Tia said.

Jazmine felt guilty, just a bit. Riley and herself promised they wouldn't tell anyone who they were. As Riley would say it, the Freeman's name is cursed right now.

"I am but I'm sorry that I can't say," she said, "why don't we take the kids for pizza?"

"Okay but promise me that you will tell me one day."

"Deal."

It was the least I can do for my friend. The only one who could understand me.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Donte came up and said. It was cute how he was holding Rosa's hand.

"Didn't you just eat breakfast?" asked Jazmine.

"Girl one thing about my son is that he is an bottomless pit, just like his daddy," Tia said laughing as they headed off to the pizzeria.

###


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please read, review and enjoy! Still much more to come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks

Mission: Network

Chapter 7: Young Love in Brooklyn

"Oh shit man he's getting away!"

Huey and Caesar were chasing a green truck down a alley way. The man they were chasing had something they needed. They didn't know what. But this guy wasn't letting up his speed.

A simple mission was turning into a high speed chase.

All they had to do was sneak into the man's office and grab a stick drive. But they couldn't find it anywhere, even in the safe. Than he came into the office and saw them. He went running once he saw Huey and Caesar.

"Damn this guy knows where he is going?" Caesar shouted. Huey kept driving, not losing sight on the truck. The guy was cutting in and out of traffic in the city centre of Manhattan to which Huey followed into another ally way.

"Hold on man," Caesar said, "keep the car steady as possible."

Huey watch Caesar grab a 9mm gun and opened the window. He took aim and fired, taking out the truck's tire.

The truck suddenly hit a garbage bin and the man was trying to get away on foot. Huey stopped the SUV and got out along with Caesar. The man was injured badly but they caught up with him, slamming him into the brick wall of the ally way.

"Where is it?" demanded Huey.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the man said scared.

""Where is it?" Huey demanded again, searching his pockets.

"Please, please let me go!" he shouted.

The stick drive wasn't anywhere on him.

"Warrior!" He hear Caesar shouted, holding up the stick drive.

"He must have dropped it when we were chasing him," he said.

Huey nodded, at least they have what they came for.

"Do you have any idea what's on it?" Huey asked.

The man shook his head, "No but I'm a dead man."

He wasn't lying, because out of no where a shot went through his forehead, killing him instantly.

"Shit!" Caesar shouted, "we gotta get the fuck out of here."

Huey agreed and started running towards the SUV. The shooter kept shooting as they enter into the car.

"Ahh shit!"

Huey saw his friend holding onto his shoulder. He had to get out of there before they were killed putting the car into gear and took off.

:::::

"The bullet only grazed you, you'll be fine," said Ming, placing some gauges over Caesar's arm.

They manage to get out of there after awhile. But the SUV had bullet holes in the one side of the car. It pissed off Cindy because now she had to fix it.

"But did you at least find the stick drive?" said Hiro, sitting at the table in the kitchen. Huey gave him the stick drive and Hiro put it into his laptop, trying to find information they needed to get their lives back.

All of them were frustrated because so far, they have found nothing concrete against the group that call themselves the Guilders.

Huey felt it the most of all. Everyone was either single or married. Huey didn't get a chance to make Jazmine his.

"I know how you feel man."

Huey looked up and saw Caesar looking at him in understanding.

"I know you want to get your life back more than any of us. I am happy that our wives became friends because I wouldn't know how my wife and son were doing if it wasn't for Riley."

"Jazmine wasn't my wife. I just proposed to her the day I got arrested."

"Nigga please," Riley said walking in, "not only is she your baby mama, she your wifey. Damn you had it planned out since you grad from college."

Everyone looked at Huey. He didn't seem like the type that would get the piece of paper.

"Because she deserves it."

"Ya damn right she did. No one was better with putting up with our shit. Jazzy had all the makings of a Freeman. Better than those hoes you dated."

Huey nodded in agreement.

"Hey man how long have you known your girl?" Hiro asked still at the task at hand.

"Since I was ten."

Casear laughs, "You're kidding."

Huey shook his head.

"That's funny man. You guys didn't get together till you were in college?"

"It was the right time. We had other people we were dating," Huey simply said. He didn't want to talk about it.

"Man it's fine. I known my girl since I was nine."

Everyone looked at Caesar in surprise.

"Don't look so surprise. Almost the same shit happen," he replied.

"You guys are fucking dead! It's going to take me weeks to fix," Cindy said coming into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Cindy you enjoy fixing cars. This isn't going to be like the last time," said Riley. They been hanging out a lot lately. Ballin', chillin' and getting their job done.

Cindy nodded as she took a big swig of water.

"How did you and Tia meet?" asked Ming.

Cindy sat at the table to listen. She wanted to know as well.

"I met her at a block party. It was my first time performing. I had this sick song I couldn't wait to perform but I can't sing."

:::::

 _Nine year old Michael Caesar was nervous. This is what he was waiting for. But he couldn't sing. He figure he just wing it but now he wasn't so sure about it._

 _The block was hot but people were happy to have the party. Food was serve, drinks were cold and people were loving the entertainment on the make-shift stage._

 _Caesar wanted this but how could he perform when he couldn't sing._

 _ **Ain't no sunshine in this home.**_

 _ **Only darkness everyday.**_

 _ **Ain't no sunshine in this in this home.**_

 _ **You nigga gonna be gone.**_

 _ **Anytime because we don't wait.**_

 _The song he was going to to perform. He needed that girl voice. He watch as she kept on singing, sitting on a step of a row house._

 _"Hey that was amazing!"_

 _She blushed._

 _"How you sing like that?"_

 _"I don't know, I just do," she replied._

 _"I'm Michael Caesar, but everyone calls me Caesar," he said, holding his hand out._

 _"I'm Tia Brown, aren't we in the same class?" she asked taking his hand to shake._

 _Caesar try to think about that one. How did miss her?_

 _"Anyways are you going to perform?"_

 _Caesar nodded, "Yeah but… I can't sing."_

 _"You are going to perform but you can't sing?"_

 _Caesar nodded again, "If I had your voice, there wouldn't be a problem."_

 _Tia smirked, "What's in it for me?"_

 _Caesar got her. "I'll take you to Coney."_

 _"Nigga your nine, how are you going to take me to Coney?"_

 _"I keep my promises and I promise."_

 _She agree and they performed. They killed it. They became friends since that day._

 _As promise, Caesar took Tia to Coney Island when they were twelve. He even paid for dinner, making it into a date. When they got home that night, Tia kissed him before walking into her home._

:::::

"I knew even than. She was going to be my wife," he said.

Huey and Hiro knew that feeling. That feeling when you want to spend the rest of your life with someone.

"Leaving her the first time was hard enough though," Caesar said, grabbing a bottle of water off the table.

"What why?" Cindy asked.

"When I was fifteen I gotten a deal. It was too good to pass up. We broke up and I moved to LA for a few years. I had other girls but no one compare to her. I was back in Brooklyn when I saw her again."

::::::

 _Being home for the twenty one year old MC was a relief. He was excited for this one. His homecoming._

 _But his dreads look like shit._

 _"Man, you need to find someone and fast to get these done," Caesar said, looking at his hair._

 _He had a few hours before he had to be on stage, he wanted this to be the best. This was his home._

 _"Hey, someone needs their dreads redone?"_

 _Caesar turned and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever saw. She was petit but had all the right curves in the right places. Her braids were shaping her face as honey coloured eyes stared at him. Reminding him of Tia._

 _"Yeah can you do it?"_

 _She nodded and got to work on re-twisting his dreads._

 _"You came along way Caesar," she said, "I remember the boy who promise me when we were nine to take me to Coney."_

 _What?_

 _"Tia?"_

 _She smile at him._

 _"Long time no see."_

 _"Shit your all woman now." Okay he didn't want to say that._

 _Tia laughs as she still worked on his hair. "You're all man."_

 _Casear smirked._

 _"Okay your all done," she said, putting away her supplies._

 _Caesar didn't need to look because he already knew she did a great job._

 _"Anyways I gotta get back to work. It was great seeing you again," she said leaving._

 _Not again._

 _"Hey Tia, do you want have dinner with me?"_

 _Tia looked at him as she was putting her headset on._

 _"You buying?"_

 _He nodded._

 _Tia walked over and kiss him. He tried to deepen it but Tia moved back to end it._

 _"Tomorrow night, we are to busy tonight," she said walking away._

 _It was the best show Caesar has ever put on. He even got Tia up on the stage to perform Ain't no Sunshine by DMX, one of his personal heroes. It was a great success._

:::::

"Within six months, I married her and after a year she gotten pregnant with Donte. I couldn't be a happier. I want my life back just like everyone else here," Caesar finished, "it killed me when they took me out. But I saw men standing around our place and knew right at the moment I couldn't be alive."

Everyone now knew Caesar story. Everyone knew of Hiro's and Cindy's as well.

Cindy was taken because the foster home she was placed in was awful. She had a talent for mechanics. This was her last assignments before she left for good. But she was always grateful that White Shadow and Agent Flowers grabbed her before anything bad happened.

But no one knew of Huey's and Riley's. They didn't talk about it and they didn't want to.

"Hey guys."

Everyone looked up as Hiro kept his eyes glued to the laptop.

"I think I found something."

###


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hi everyone! I don't know when I will update next but I figure I will post the next chapter. Please read, review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks

Mission: Network

Chapter 8: Someone is Watching You

Jazmine and Tia stood in the middle of the bull pin for the morning meeting. John Thompson was murder the night before. The project they were working on is now once again at the stand still. They all had to work overtime to get caught up.

They were meeting with a new project manager and started a fund for John Thompson's family.

"That is so sad," Jazmine said, heading off to her desk.

"Yeah it is but you can't denied that man was an ass," Tia said walking towards the boardroom for another event planning project.

"Yeah but now we have to do overtime."

Both girls groans at that thought.

"I'm lucky that Donte is with my mother for the night."

"Do you think she could watch Rosa for the night?"

Tia shook her head, "They went out of town for the night. I'm sorry."

Jazmine threw her hand up in understanding.

"I'll have to call Riley to pick her up," Jazmine said, sitting at her desk.

They chatted a bit more before leaving to do their jobs.

Jazmine made a call to Riley.

"What'cha want Jazzy," he said.

"I need you to watch Rosa tonight."

"Tonight? What if I had plans?"

"Riley please. I got this new project manager since the other one is gone."

"Gone? What happen someone put a cap in his ass?"

"Actually yeah he was murder."

Riley was silent.

"Alright what time?"

"Anytime is good. I promise that I will be home as soon as I can. I got you lunch meat. It's in your part of the fridge."

"The good stuff?"

"Of course the good stuff. Make sure Rosa get something to eat."

"Yeah yeah I'll make her some pasta."

"Thanks again Riley."

They hung up their phone and Jazmine got to work. But lately something was bothering her about the accounts. She couldn't put her finger on it but this was something that was going to take time to figure out.

::::::

Cindy was in Brooklyn, trying to find out where the company was for the Guilders. If they can take out their main part of operations than maybe they can get somewhere.

Hiro made sure that everything was on the GPS on her phone as she headed towards the office building on the map.

But she couldn't believe when she got there, it was the network of SOHO's building.

Cindy couldn't believe what she was seeing. They were after their own people?

She needed to talk to someone about it as she pulled out her cell phone. But not before taking a picture of the building's dictionary.

She called the only person she could think of.

"Ay Cindy! Wad up girl?"

"Chaos we need to talk," she said in a panic.

"Ay what's wrong?"

"I found the address and the building is the SOHO building! This is going to be bad," she said scared.

"Alright calm down. Get over to my apartment now will talk there," he said hanging up.

Cindy felt that she didn't have a choice and started towards their apartment building Riley lived in.

He texted her the address and she followed it on the GPS.

She arrive only to hear a child's laughter outside the door. That confused her but she knocked on the door anyways.

Riley appeared at the door but she still hear the child laughing.

"Hey Cindy come on in," he said opening the door wide enough for her to go in.

She looked around the apartment, it was small but clean, even with all the toys scattered about.

"You need to calm yourself down girl," he said closing the door, "you hungry?"

Cindy nodded her head, wondering who this guy was? This wasn't the Riley she knew.

"Unca Riley!" a young blonde hair child ran up to him. Riley laugh as he grab her up into a hug.

"Rosie you need to be in bed. Mama ain't going to be happy seeing you awake."

Cindy stared at the child. She had seen Jazmine before in pictures in Huey's room but she never got to see his daughter.

She looked just like Jazmine besides the eyes. That was all Freeman. Huey was defiantly a lucky son of a bitch and no wonder he was being a bitch.

"Who's that?" Rosa said, pointing to Cindy.

"That's my friend Cindy, can you say hello."

"Hi," she said shyly, covering herself with a stuff bunny.

"Hi sweetie, you're uncle talks about you all the time," Cindy said trying to ease the girl's nervousness.

Rosa look straight at Riley, "Good things right?"

Cindy almost laugh by looking at Rosa face suddenly being all serious. She even had the eyebrow up, just like her daddy.

"Of course good things. You're my best girl!"

Rosa gave him the most brilliant smile.

"She pretty unca Riley. You gonna marry her?"

Cindy never thought that she would be embarrassed by a two year old.

But Riley just laughs, "You need to be in bed. Come on Rosie, commander Bun Bun will protect you. Cindy take a seat and I'll be with you in a few minutes," he said, taking off with a giggling girl in his arms.

Cindy was surprise to see him good with kids. But at the same time she wasn't. Cindy wasn't good with guys. They all thought she was way too much of a tomboy. But Riley didn't look at her like that. Making her feel …sexy.

"Ay sorry about that," he said, going into the fridge to make her and himself a sandwich.

"No worries. You are really good with her," she said sitting down near the counter.

"Ay she makes it easy. I wanna kid half as good as she."

"You want kids?" Cindy said sounding surprised. Riley seemed like the type not to be a family man.

Riley stop and stared at her, "If I get the right woman, than yeah I would make her a mama."

Cindy blushed hard.

"Huey has a good woman. Jazzy was the best thing that happen to us. I gotta sista and Huey got his woman. She's fam for life." He brought over the sandwiches and they started eating.

Cindy had to admit, he could make a mean sandwich. And she was hungry because she wolfed that baby down before Riley was even finished.

"Now what got your mind fucked up?" he asked finishing his food.

Cindy took a deep breath, "The address I followed lead to the SOHO network's building."

"Okay so there somewhere in the building. What's so bad about that?"

"Warrior and Magne are our reckons, their wives work in that building!"

Riley stopped and thought about that.

"Ah shit that is bad," he said.

"What are we going to do?"

"Don't know but we have to find out what the hell is going on."

RING!

Riley's phone started ringing and saw it was his brother.

"What'cha want nigga?"

"RILEY WHAT THE FUCK IS CINDY DOING AT JAZMINE'S APARTMENT!" Huey shouted through the phone. Cindy could hear him he shouted that bad. This was Jazmine's apartment?

"She needed somewhere to go. Man the info she found is bad man."

"What? What she found?"

"It's in the SOHO building and…"

Riley never got to finished that sentence because Cindy and Riley heard keys jiggling outside the door.

"Man I gotta go," he said quickly hanging up the phone. Riley knew he was going to get it but Jazmine still couldn't know what the fuck was going on or that Huey was still alive.

"Riley?"

"Jazzy I'm in the kitchen," he shouted.

"Today was nuts! I'm sorry that you had to… oh hello," Jazmine said looking at Cindy than looking at Riley like she was going to kill him.

"Jazz, sorry but…"

"Hi I'm Cindy. Sorry that if I'm here but Riley said it was alright if I came over. I had a really bad night," Cindy said holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you I'm Jazmine. Sorry but I'm surprise to see someone else here. I don't like people I don't know around my daughter. I hope you understand," she said taking Cindy's hands and giving Riley a dirty look.

"I get it. You got to protect your baby. She is adorable by the way. Riley said to come here to calm down because my boyfriend cheated on me," Cindy lied. Well only the last part.

Jazmine looked at her with sympathy, "I've been there. You wanna kill him don't you?"

"Yeah girl but Riley talked me out of it. He and Rosie made me feel better."

"Anyways Jazzy we be out of ya hair. See ya soon ya hear," Riley said quickly, trying to get himself and Cindy out of the apartment and fast. Cindy saw something on the table by the door. Without thinking, she grab it before Riley shoved her out the door.

"Well it's nice to meet you Cindy. Riley take care of her," Jazmine said.

"Done!" Riley said closing the door to the apartment with Cindy in tow.

"What was that all about? How did Warrior know we were there?"

"We're trying to protect them and Warrior had me install a camera in the living room. That's how he knows ya were there."

Cindy didn't say anything as they walked down the stair.

"So where are we going?"

"We need to let them know."

:::::

"Ah shit man this is bad," said Caesar.

As pissed as Huey is, he couldn't help but agree. Everyone was gathered around the monitors looking at all the businesses in the building.

"What are we going to do? Jazmine and Tia both work in there. There is a fraction of a chance they find out," Caesar said again.

"But everything leads to this building. We have to figure out something," said Hiro.

"The problem is that Caesar and I can't be the reckons. They think we died," Huey said. He was ready for this to be over.

"I can try and hack the system but the problem is I need someone in there to connect all the hard lines to get to the good stuff," Hiro said again.

"Yeah but someone needs to go in there. That's the problem!" Huey said.

"I think I may know the answer," Agent Jack Flowers said.

Everyone turned and stared at him.

"Riley, Cindy and Ming goes," he said simply.

"What? No you are not putting my wife in danger!" said Hiro.

"How long will it take for three people?" White shadow asked.

"An hour at most," Hiro replied not sure where they're going with this.

"Huey and Caesar will be outside waiting for them. Riley, Cindy and Ming will go in and connect the hard wired and you will be here in central to gather the information and quick. This is the best plan we got to shut these people down," White Shadow said.

No one could complain on it.

"I'll do it," Ming piped up.

"Ming you can't.."

"I will Hiro. I want our lives back more than ever. Now that everything is about to change we have to do this," she said determined.

Hiro nod his head, letting them know they were in. Everyone else agreed.

"Great we go in at 1000 hours and Huey?" said Agent Flowers.

Huey looked up.

"You're going to put your hair back in cornrows," he said leaving the room.

"Fuck."

He hated this already.

Cindy came up to him, handing him something.

"You really are a lucky son of a bitch," she said smiling, "I'll put ya hair in rows in an hour." She turned and walked away. Most likely going back into the garage.

Cindy gave him a picture of a recent picture of Jazmine and Rosa. Both were smiling with their arms wrapped around each other in the park. This is what he was fighting for.

Sometimes he wonder if he made the right decision but looking at that picture, he knew he did.

###


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 9: Reckon**

Jazmine and Tia grab a coffee before heading off to work. They were tired.

"Man I just want to get today over with," said Tia sipping her large coffee.

"Hopefully we can just work from home tomorrow," Jazmine said.

Tia laughs, "Yeah right! That new project manager is a complete dick! If I had to choose between him and Mr. Thompson than Mr. Thompson it is. At least he understood we have kids girl."

Jazmine shook her head, taking another sip of her coffee. It was sad about his passing.

The new project manager was an asshole. He didn't like anything they did now they had to change everything they had.

Lucky for them, Mrs. Brown could watch the kids today. They were still so tired from the late night before and they had to come in early.

"I hope everything works out in the end," said Jazmine heading into the elevator.

"Me too girl me too."

:::::

"Is everyone in position?" asked Hiro from back at the bunker.

"Heading to the top floor," said Cindy, dress like a professional. It creeped her out a bit because she wasn't use to being so …girly.

"Making my way in," said Ming, dress like a working girl.

"Ay I'm in," said Riley, delivery guys had access to these places.

"Visual on targets," Caesar said, on the roof on the skyscraper across the street from the SOHO building.

"Everything is good down below," Huey said. He sat in the delivery truck wearing the same thing Riley was. Both had their cornrows cover by a du rag in case either Jazmine or Tia see them.

Out of all the missions that made Huey nervous, this was one.

He watch people moving in and out of the building for the last hour, until… he heard two women bitching.

He had to admitted, the black woman was pretty but the lighter skin woman caught his eye.

Her blonde braided hair was tied back, showing off her heart-shaped face.

It's been two years since he saw that face of his Jazmine. The other woman must be Tia, Caesar's wife.

"Man look how gorgeous my woman is," said Caesar.

"Caesar focus! I want you all out of there in one hour," said Agent Flowers through the con.

"Okay everyone," said Hiro, "we start the time… Now!"

::::::

Tia felt like she was running around in circles. If it wasn't one thing, it was always another. Cairo Middleton was the biggest asshole in her opinion. He was changing everything that everyone worked hard for an now they had to start from scratch.

He scrapped all of her ideas so far and it was pissing her off.

She was Tia Caesar and she was going to show him.

:::::

People cowards away from Cindy as she walked through the hallways of the top office buildings. She gave a strut that shows power and confidents.

She easily had every connections she needed to get her part of the mission done.

"Dang these niggas look like their going to piss their pants," she said into her con.

Hiro piped up "Ghost focus we only got forty five minutes left."

:::::

Riley has taken the bottom part of the floor. He love it. All the girls were flirting with him, making his job real easy.

"Ay Chaos you need to focus. Not flirt with some girls," Cindy hissed into the con.

"Ghost, they just chasing some tail ain't going to any of them get me. I need a strong woman to… satisfied my needs," he said. Riley only wished he could see the look on Cindy's face.

"Damnit Riley! Shut the fuck up and get your shit done!" yelled Huey.

"Damn chilled I'm almost done," he said laughing.

"We are now at 30 minutes."

:::::

Coffee spilled all over the desk of Jazmine Citoyen's. So far she wasn't having a good day. Her files were all messed up, it took her an hour just to find what is was looking for.

Than another team meeting with new project manager, Cairo Middleton being pissed by the lack of process being done. Jazmine wasn't going to lie, it pissed her off because he had only been their for two days. They weren't miracle workers.

But that wasn't the worst, he had the nerve to ask her on a date. He was pissed when she said no. Her heart only belong to Huey, even if he wasn't here anymore.

All she wanted to do was go home and be with her daughter.

She did her best to wiped off all the coffee but it wasn't happening. Frustrated, she left it as is, hoping the janitor will help her out.

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Now her computer was starting to give her trouble.

"No no no! Not today please!"

But the screen went into the blue screen of death.

Jazmine officially knew today was not her day. She got up off her desk and took off. She hope that the IT guy was still here before he took off to lunch.

::::::

Ming was almost done. She has gotten most of her floors done. She only had one floor left. The twentieth.

Ming headed up to the floor. Her first assignment was fairly easy. She didn't understand why Hiro was nervous. They planned this to the best of all of their abilities.

It was slowly becoming a successful mission.

"Excuse me miss but you cannot be on this floor without a badge," said one of the security guards.

"Oh I am dropping off paperwork, I will just be a moment," Ming said with confidences.

"I'm sorry miss but no one goes on this floor. This floor is on high security. No one in or out without a badge," he said again, being turned away again.

"Doctor, just leave," said White Shadow through the con.

"I apologies sir," she said leaving.

"Ah shit. I was afraid of this happening," Hiro said, "and we only got fifteen minutes left."

"What are we going to do?" asked Ming, standing in the elevator going down.

"Chaos is there any other way for you to get to the twentieth floor?"

"Ay no I still have a few left to do down here," Riley said.

"Same here, the twentieth first floor is also on lock down as well," said Cindy, "I'm working on getting passed it."

"Can we get away with what we have?" asked Agent Flowers.

"Everything on that building would be best," said Hiro, "it's better to get it now than later."

:::::

"Yeah who knows if they beef up security," said Caesar, as he was watching everything from people going in and out of the building to people just hanging out outside.

"I'm on it, Hiro scan me a building access card for IT," said Huey.

"Warrior we cannot allow you to do this," said Agent Flowers said.

"Why not? Magne is up high, Ghost and Chaos are still working on their part, Ninja is back at the base with you and Doctor for the most part completed her part. I'm your shot at completing it," Huey said getting out of the truck and headed into the building. Caesar watched Huey walked into the building.

"Ninja scan Warrior a card. We need all the information as soon as possible," said White Shadow, "Magne, scan all the employees on the twentieth and the twentieth first floor."

"On it," he said, grabbing the laptop and started the search on those employees.

"And keep an eye out on Warrior."

The computer started beeping before he was able to reply.

What Caesar saw, he knew it wasn't good.

"Oh Shit!"

::::

"Okay take out your phone and put it on the card real quick," said Hiro.

Huey did it quickly. The fastest way he figured to get the information they needed on the twentieth floor was being an IT guy. They get all of the information they needed and no one really looks at them.

Once his scan card was complete, he headed to elevator to the twentieth floor.

The same security guard tried to stop him but once the he held the scan card to the door and opened, the guy backed off.

He saw where he was the moment he walked in and made him nervous. It was the SOHO network. He worked for them so he hoped no one would recognize him.

He quickly went to the IT room and got to work. He put all the right stick drives into the right places. He was almost done.

"Oh Shit!"

If Caesar was saying that than it wasn't good.

"What is it Magne?" asked White Shadow.

"Warrior watch out. Jazz is on your floor!"

Fuck this wasn't good.

"You need to get your ass out of there now Warrior!" shouted Agent Flowers through the con.

"Excuse me," said a voice behind him said. He knows it and knows it well. This was becoming a bit of a nightmare.

Oh Fuck!

###


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everyone, another chapter. Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 10: Temptress of Another Life**

Oh Fuck!

This was not happening.

Cindy didn't know what to do. Her last floor was the twenty first.

"Ghost, scan a card to your phone, we have no one else to finish this," said White Shadow.

She quickly grab a card and held it up to her phone, which Hiro made sure that all information was on it.

She got through the doors with no problems. But she did notice that security was tight. The floor was a little creepy for her. This looked more like a church than an office. She wanted out of there and fast.

It did not take her long to get all of her stick drives into the computers. From IT to the common worker.

She went to the other business across the way, doing the same thing. At least this one looked more normal.

"I do not work for you so you can't be demanding me anything."

Cindy heard a voice yelled out than bumped into that person.

"Oh God I am sorry," the woman said.

"It's alright," said Cindy, trying to place the last one of her stick drives into a computer.

"I hate that guy, being a bitch that's what," she said sitting at a desk.

Cindy quickly put the stick drive into her computer and saw the name plate on her desk.

Tia Caesar.

This was Caesar's wife.

"I hope your day goes better," Cindy said.

"Most likely not but thank you," she said going onto her computer.

Cindy walked away, "Complete."

:

He knew that voice anywhere. He longed for that voice, her body and her smile.

Jazmine just had to come into the IT room at that moment.

"Make sure she doesn't see you, keep your head in front of the monitor," said Agent Flowers said, "but find out what she wants."

"Yeah," he said deepening his voice further.

"Please you have to help me. My computer just died and I need to fix it," Jazmine said.

"Warrior, I need one more computer," Hiro said, "than you can get out of there."

He already tapped into all the computers in the room and he needs another? This nigga got to be fucking kidding me? I have other shit going on right now, he thought.

"I'm going on my lunch break," Huey said lying.

"Please please please you need to help me or my boss is going to have my ass," Jazmine begged.

He hated when she begged.

"Warrior, go with her," said Caesar.

WHAT?

"Nigga are ya crazy? She is going to notice him!" said Riley.

"Warrior is using recovery sticks since this is our back up plan. Hiro can easily tapped into her computer, get her data and recover her computer. Than Warrior can leave," he said, making sound so simple.

"Will you help me?" Jazmine asked.

He didn't know what to do, this was hard choice.

"Warrior go with her. This is our only chance to complete our mission. Just make sure she doesn't see your face," said White Shadow.

"Okay lead the way," Huey said.

"Oh thank you! It's over here," she said walking away. He kept an eye out on her movements, making sure she didn't see him.

She dress simply but tastefully. Just a simple green shirt and pants that made her ass look great. This was going to take everything in him not to get her to turn around.

"Okay this is it!"

They came to her desk, with Huey got under as soon as he had the chance.

He quickly put the stick into her computer and took out his phone to connect quickly to Hiro.

"Okay I see the problem but it is going to take a few minutes," he said.

Oh great.

"Thank you for doing this, I understand it's your lunch break," she said.

"It's not a problem," he said, getting up from under the desk and again looking at the monitor and phone. She stood behind him.

But his eyes were drawn to the picture of Rosa sitting on her desk.

"Do you have any kids?" Jazmine ask, realizing he was looking at the picture of her daughter.

"One, a daughter. She going to be three soon," he said honestly.

"Yeah so is mine. Do you get to see her often?"

"No she doesn't even know who I am. One day I hope she will know who I am."

That was the one thing about Jazmine, he could tell her anything.

"Okay everything is complete, you get out of there now," said Hiro.

Everything on her monitor was up and running.

"Oh thank you. You have no idea how much you save me."

"No problem miss, have a good day," Huey said quickly leaving.

"Hey!"

He hauled, want to hear at least one more thing.

"Your daughter. She will know who you are one day and she will love you like you love her," she said.

"Thank you," he said.

"Have a good day!"

Huey threw up his hand as a thanks before rushing out of there. It took everything in him to not turn around and run back to her.

He met up with Cindy in the elevator and the rest in the delivery truck outside, Riley was in the driver seat.

"Ya alright?" asked Riley.

Huey nodded but he wasn't so sure. It's been so long since he been close to her. He could still smell her perfume in his nose.

Riley drove away, grabbing Caesar outside a block away. They head back to base.

The ride was silence as they drove to the bunker.

"How didn't she recognize me?" Huey asked to no one in particular.

"She was frazzled," said Caesar who watched the whole thing, "if she is anything like Tia that way than she wouldn't notice."

Huey nodded and sat in silence.

::::

"They are still on us, watching us as if we are dogs!"

Three men were sitting around a conference table.

"These people needs to be stop. Our network must surpass the SOHO's, what do you have in mind Cronus?"

"Oh gentleman, you will not believe the information I have received," he said, "from the widow of that jewelry store owner."

"Did you dispose of her?"

"Of course. She was visiting someone yesterday. And I could not believe my eyes when I figure it out."

"You must tell us."

"She met with the one and only Jazmine Dubois, or should I say Jazmine Citoyen."

"She's here in Brooklyn?"

He nodded his head, "With the other Freeman."

"The other Freeman? You mean Riley?"

He nodded again," They both go with the last name Citoyen. People believe they are brother and sister but that is not the best part."

"And?" said one of the man getting impatience.

"She gave birth to a daughter, his daughter."

Huey Freeman was a thorn in their asses for so long. It was easy to pay off the right people to have him killed. It was expensive but well worth the money.

"Well Cronus you know what to do."

The man nodded and left the room.

"What are we going to do about the other one?"

"Oh don't you worry. She will gets what coming to her. The both of them."

::::::

Everyone was back at the bunker. Everyone was in the make shift living room celebrating. But Huey didn't join them. He simply went into his room and sat on his bed.

He stared at the picture Cindy gave him.

It was the first time Huey was that close to Jazmine in two years but not close enough. He missed out on so much already. He was just frustrated.

"Hey man."

He looked up and saw Caesar coming in.

"You alright?"

Huey nodded and looked at the picture again.

"I admire you Huey," he started. Huey looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I couldn't do what you did today. If that was me, Tia would have found out that I'm alive. It couldn't have been easy," said Caesar, "Huey, like you I want this shit to be over with just as much as you do. Hiro and Ming wants this done as well. Today was a victory because maybe we can find these people and get our lives back. I wanna take my son out to Coney and I want to take my wife out to dinner. I want to honour my friend."

Huey look at him confuses.

Caesar ran his hands over his head.

"The night I was taken. My friend Marcus and I were out celebrating. We both got so drunk and headed home. I passed out in the back while he drove my Range Rover. I realize that either one of us shouldn't be driving, I started yelling at him. He took off with my car and I ended up passed out on the streets.

When I came to, I was here and found out Marcus was killed by the bomb strapped under the driver seat and I was pronounce dead. They gave me the offer to do something about it and since I couldn't return to the real world I stayed. Everyone believed I was driving the car that night and Tia was so torn up that I could do something like that. It pretty much killed me. I quit drinking and I hope she can forgive me."

Huey knew that this was hard on his friend. Giving a personal story that will kill any man with a guilt on his mind.

"Why did you tell me?" asked Huey

"Because after these years trying to get these guys, you are my friend. I have your back," he said.

Huey nodded holding out his hand for Caesar to take.

Caesar took his hand and shook it.

They were friends.

"Once this is all over, we have to go do something," Caesar said smiling.

"For now, let's spar."

###


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am surprise on all the reactions I got in the last chapter. I hope you all read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 11: Life is Death and Death is Life**

He stared at the two woman who were walking towards the subway. Both women were gorgeous in their own right.

He watched them, listened to them, wanting them. Until he found out their secret. He hated them for what they were in his mind: whores.

They became his prey. They had to get themselves involve with them. They had to bear their children. They were in a way keeping them alive.

Huey Freeman and Michael Caesar.

Oh how he enjoy taking their lives. Huey Freeman was too easy in his opinion. All he had to do was flick a switch. But it got the job done. Getting the paperwork together was a bitch but he went earlier than expected.

Now the death of Michael Caesar was a thrill. Strapping a bomb under the car transporting him back to Brooklyn. It was quite a show watching his car being driven off the Brooklyn Bridge in a fiery flame.

The jewelry owners were another interesting one for him. But they almost had him caught. Carl Berkley was an quick attack but the old man still had fight in him. And his wife? Don't get him started.

After that, bombs and cars were the best way to get rid of someone. Messing with that asian couple's car was fun. Sadly he didn't get a chance to see them died. They drowned but it was exciting.

Now he got another chance to kill. Tia Caesar and Jazmine Dubois/Citoyen. They would be fun. Maybe even take the kids to train or be killed with their mothers.

One thing for sure, he was going to enjoy every minute of it.

:

Huey and Casear sat in front of the TV in their makeshift living room.

They spared until they were tired. It was a good workout between two friends and now decided to relax and watch TV.

They weren't watching some show, they were watching a security feed.

"Ay niggas sup?" said Riley coming in, "whatcha watching?"

"The girls," said Huey, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Riley sat down in a near by chair watching what they were doing.

Both Huey and Caesar did this often. It wasn't enough to be watching them from the TV screens or from the top of the roof near Jazmine's apartment. Sometimes they even hung out at Riley's since he only lived above her's. White Shadow gave them shit when they did this so they didn't get a chance to do it as often as the liked.

"They look dead tired," Caesar said, grabbing a handful of popcorn from Riley's bowl.

Huey turn to his brother, "Seriously? You had to make popcorn?"

:

"Ahh I hate this!" said Tia.

Jazmine and Tia still had a shit ton of work to do. So they decided to go get takeout and hang out with each other as they did their jobs.

It made it easier because Rosa and Donte could entertain each other.

Jazmine felt bad for not being there for her daughter lately because of work but when she brought home Chinese food, she was happy. And anything that made Rosa happy was her happiness as well.

"Yeah this is bullshit," Jazmine said still typing up her report. They have been at this for hours and were getting tired.

"DONTE! GIVE ME BACK BUN BUN!"

They turned to see Donte running down the hallway, holding her stuff bunny as Rosa ran behind him. The poor girl had tears in her eyes.

"Donte! You give that back to Rosa right now!" said Tia, "and you better say you're sorry."

Donte looked at his mother than giving back the stuff animal to Rosa.

"I'm sorry."

Rosa held Bun Bun close to her chest. Suddenly she hit Donte perfectly in the jaw with a palm thrust, causing him to fall hard.

"Rosa!"

:

"Yea yea! That's all Freeman right there," Riley said laughing.

Huey was secretly please. He already had plans to train her in martial arts but unlike Jazmine, who knew some, Rosa will go far.

"Man, my boy as a lot to learn about woman," Caesar said shaking his head.

"Even if he is around my daughter," said Huey.

"Ay you better get started man," said Riley, "because most likely he going after ya son."

:

After getting both kids to bed, the girls decided they were done for the night.

"Girl, you better break out that wine because my head is killing me," Tia said laughing.

Jazmine laughs and grabs two wine glasses and a bottle of white wine from the fridge.

"Damn we haven't work that hard in a long time," said Jazmine, pouring the glasses and turning on the TV.

"This better work because all of Mr. Middleton's ideas are shit."

Jazmine laughs, lucky she was having a good time with her friend.

But sadly that was short lived.

:

Huey's eyes were glued to the TV as Caesar and Riley were arguing about something rap related.

"Guys shut up and Riley turned on the other TV to the NNC," said Huey.

"Nigga why the fuck-"

"Riley just do it!"

He did and all the them went into shock.

:

 **I'm Nancy Shepherd from the NNC. Today Lois Berkley from Baltimore Jewellers was found murder in her hotel room with stab wounds. She was the wife of the late Carl Berkley, who was murder by Huey Freeman. Lois Berkley maintain that Huey Freeman was not the killer to her husband and thought that the real killer was still out there. Since the security footage of that night was comprised. Huey Freeman was charged and died for his crimes. NYPD said it was the same scene as her husband's and are now questioning the fact was Huey Freeman actually innocent? More tonight.**

:

The picture they had to show of Huey was him walking down the street… with Jazmine.

"Jazzy what the fuck is going on?" asked Tia.

"Oh my god this isn't happening," she said breathing hard.

"Jazmine calm down," she said, rubbing Jazmine's back, "but you need to tell me what is going on. Why does she look like you?"

Jazmine couldn't keep her secret any longer.

"My real name is Jazmine Dubois," she said, "Huey was my fiancé."

Silence.

:

"Oh shit man. We don't want anyone to know who the fuck we are," said Riley staring at the screen.

Their cover was blown.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Huey said, "someone would figure it out."

:

"So you're real name is Jazmine Dubois?" asked Tia, while Jazmine still had her head resting in her hands.

She nodded.

"I didn't want anyone to know who I was because I was worried about my baby," Jazmine said.

"I take it Rosa's father is Huey Freeman."

Jazmine nodded looking worn out.

"Jazzy I'm not mad," said Tia.

Jazmine look at her friend, not believing her friend. She was so worried about how she would react.

"No one here believes that Huey did it. We all thought it was bullshit. You need to start from the beginning."

It's been a long time Jazmine could talk to someone about it. She wanted all out in the open.

"Huey and I were friends since we were ten years old. We didn't get together until college after an incident."

"An incident?"

"My boyfriend at the time cheated on me with Huey's girlfriend. We were pissed but after some time, Huey took me to dinner, movies. Well anything to get me out of the house. On my twenty first birthday, I wanted to go to a club. He fought me but it was a Jazz club. He surprisedly had a good time. That was first time he kiss me. After that we were together. I known about the things he did for a network he was helping. Huey can be a bit much at times but I supported him. He try to keep me out of it just in case something happened," she said, taking a big drink of her wine.

This was harder than she thought.

"It sounds like he loved you," said Tia.

Jazmine nodded, "And I love him too. That night, when get got arrested was a dream that became a nightmare. He proposed to me. He always said he didn't believe in a piece of paper so I was so shock when he did it. I don't understand it. Nothing made sense. Huey admitted that he was there earlier that day to pick up my engagement ring and the security footage shown him there. The footage later was blurred so bad, you couldn't see who did it, just the outline. It looked like Huey but I know he was with me. No one believed me."

Jazmine took a deep breath, wiping the tears from her eyes but kept going.

"The Jury found him guilty. Over a stupid footage no one could confirm because of his background. What shocked us the most was he was sentence to death. This was his only major crime, wouldn't he get life behind bars? The worst was when they made it for a year time. It was the worst. Riley and I did everything we could to save him but it wasn't enough. They killed him anyways."

Jazmine was crying, she hated remembering that time in her life.

Tia gave her a comforting hug, trying to relax her friend. Tia didn't know what was worst. Someone you love dying suddenly or watching you love die right in front of your eyes?

"How did Rosa became about?" she had to asked.

"The last day I saw him alive, the power went out and we took advantage. I haven't been with anyone else since. I was ready to died until I got so sick Riley took me to the hospital. He was so mad at me. His brother just died and I was ready to give up on my life."

"Wait. Riley is Huey's brother?"

Jazmine nodded, "People thought that we were brother and sister. Really we were going to be brother and sister in law. No one really question it and we didn't provide an answer. When I found out that I was pregnant, we decided to leave Baltimore. After the bullshit we went through, we needed to leave. A friend gave us an apartment until we were on our feet. Riley and I changed our last names so we can begin a new life. When I say my little girl was a blessing, she was. She is what kept our family together."

"So why Citoyen?"

Jazmine laughs, "My last name means Wood in French. Freeman translate loosely to Citizen. Citizen in French is Citoyen. In a strange way, I kept his name alive. Riley liked it because he felt like he wasn't loosing that part of him. And I gave Rosa his name in a way. I would love her to be a Freeman, maybe one day."

"But you don't wear your engagement ring?"

Jazmine shook her head, "I wear the necklace he gave me that's it."

Jazmine took off the wine glasses and opened up the coffee table. There inside was pictures of Huey and Jazmine with a jewelry box. Jazmine quickly grabbed that and closed the lid. She set the wine glasses back on the table.

"Every piece of jewelry Huey bought me came from them. Including my necklace," she said, showing her collection, including the bridal set.

"So wait the other day when we were at the park you were meeting with Lois?" asked Tia.

Jazmine nodded her head, "I don't know how she found me but she wanted to give me one last piece of jewelry that Huey purchase. His wedding band. Than gave me these."

Showing the earrings and necklace for Rosa.

"They wanted to give me a wedding present and Lois wanted Rosa to have something similar to my necklace in memory of her father," she said.

"That's sweet," Tia said smiling.

"It is. I'm going to give it to her when she is older. Anything to keep his memory alive."

:

"Shit!" Huey said getting up.

"Ya Hater where the fuck ya going?"

Huey didn't listen to his brother as he kept walking towards the monitor room.

"Hiro I need a favour," Huey said.

"Man I got all this shit to go through, I don't need anything else."

"Someone contacted Jazmine," Huey said.

That stopped Hiro.

"What do you mean?"

"Lois Berkley contacted Jazmine from an unknown source. I need to make sure Jazmine is safe."

"On it and you should see White Shadow," he said.

"Why?"

"Just in case this is bad," he said, starting to type some information on his computer.

Huey left. He had to keep Jazmine and Rosa safe. He had to.

###


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay everyone, here is the next chapter! Read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 12: There will always be Questions**

"Okay so here is what I got so far," said Hiro.

Everyone was gathered in the monitor room once Hiro called a meeting except Riley who had to attend something else. He found something, well a lot of something.

"First off, we have documents on Huey's trial. As it turns out, the jury on his case gave him life in prison but someone quickly change it when it came to the sentencing. According to this, he would be placed in a medium security prison where Jazmine could go and see him anytime she wanted. They could have got married there too if they wanted to," he said.

"Whatcha think man? Wouldn't that be romantic?" Caesar said laughing.

He earned a punch in the shoulder by Cindy.

"There's more. There was a lot of forge documents on how quickly they gotten it and a lot of the evidences was misfiled to prove Huey's innocence. Second off, we have a name on who gave Lois Berkley Jazmine's contact information. Huey, do you know a guy name Dewey Sharpe from Chicago?"

Huey nodded, "I met him a few times when I was young but didn't like the guy."

"Well he didn't like you either but respected you. Turns out he was a decent hacker, able for him to find Jazmine. He went through each state until he found her. He contacted Lois when he saw a press conference stating she believe Huey didn't do it. They met and gave her the info in person."

"Why would he help? Him and Cairo were friends who hated my guts," said Huey.

"As it turns out he gay. He came onto Cairo when he was in high school. They're friendship broke after that," Hiro said.

"Anything on Cairo?" asked Agent Flowers.

"No but I wasn't looking. I will try after this," he said.

"Okay anything else?" asked White Shadow.

"Yeah, I found our police reports on our deaths. Those were forge as well," he said.

"I did those in case something came up. We needed you off the grid," said Agent Flowers.

"Okay mystery solved on that one. But there is one more thing."

"What is it Hiro," asked Cindy.

He quickly pulled up some documents on the monitors.

"These three documents. I know they are account numbers but I can't figure it out," he said, "give me some time I might be able to figure it out."

"Where did you find these?" asked Huey.

"That is the scary part. These documents were found on Jazmine Citoyen computer and all of the info from before are on Tia Caesar's."

Huey and Caesar blood froze. Why the hell were they doing on their computer?

"I tagged them in case of emergency. I will know who is on those documents and at what time. By the looks of things, they are just being hidden on them," he said.

The tagging alert went off.

"Okay guys there are two people on the document. The first one is on Tia's computer and the second is on the twenty first floor."

"It's ten o'clock at night who could be on it?" asked Cindy.

"Don't know but everyone get there and fast," said White Shadow, "we may find this guy."

"Yeah and I found something else."

"What?" asked Caesar.

Everyone saw a hit list. With Jazmine, Tia, Donte and Rosa's name on it.

:

This was not a good night for Tia. She forgot an important document at work and now she had to go and get it before her morning shift.

She brought Donte with her because she couldn't find a babysitter and she was hoping she will be quick about it.

Donte was excited about going into the city at night. Even if they had to take a cab.

They quickly arrive at the SOHO building. Quickly taking up to the twentieth floor.

"Okay baby you sit right there as I get something off of mommy's computer okay?"

Donte nodded, sat there waiting for his mom to be finished.

Tia quickly got onto her computer and quickly gotten the document she needed. She send it to print and accidentally clicked on something else.

She went for the printer, watching as it was printing out more than what she asked for.

What she was looking at was shocking. She read every document containing all the deaths on Hiro and Ming Otomo, Huey Freeman and Michael Caesar.

"You shouldn't have read that," a voice behind her said.

She turned around and saw a figure dressed in black, holding onto her son.

"Get your hands off my son," she said, but was in fear.

"No, you shouldn't have left it alone. Now you and your son are going away," he said, taking a hunter's knife and holding it up to Donte's neck.

"Him first than you second."

Until a blow was felt onto his head.

Than two figures, both in black started fighting.

"Tia let's go!"

Tia turned and saw the white lady she ran into the other day. The blonde lady grabbed Donte into her arms and started running out of the building with Tia right behind her.

They ran down to the bottom of the building as the blonde lady pushes them into a Black SUV with the windows blacked out. The car drove away.

"What are you?" asked Tia as she held her crying son.

"I'm Cindy McPhearson. We came to get you," Cindy said straight out.

"Why?"

"You will get your answers soon enough."

:

Jazmine was freaking out. She hasn't heard from Tia in a few days and with the break in of the building. Everything was on locked down.

When she return to work when it came as a shock that everyone believe Tia and Donte were kidnapped from her co workers. Tia's card was active the last night she was seen. There was blood covering the floor and a hunter's knife was found. Video footage on the entrance saw Tia and Donte entering the building but not leaving.

Jazmine kept trying to reach her on her phone, email or anything else she could think of. But nothing.

They found Tia's cellphone outside of the building with tire marks all over the concrete.

This was getting too scary for Jazmine.

After work that day she decided.

"Riley you here?" Jazmine called out in Riley's apartment.

"Ay hold up lil mama," he said in his bedroom.

Jazmine waited by the couch, still thinking the best course of action.

She left Rosa with Mrs. Brown for now, already calling her that she will be late.

"Ay Jazzy, I had to get ready for a date," said Riley coming out of the bedroom.

"Dress in black?"

"Trust me the woman love it," he said sitting down, "now whatcha want?"

"Tia and Donte are missing. I can't get a hold of them, there not at her mother's or their apartment. Riley I'm scared."

"It's alright Jazzy. I'm sure nothing is wrong."

"No she would have told me. I don't feel safe anymore," she said with tears in her eyes.

Riley took a good look at her. She was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Jazzy you're going crazy. What are you planning on doing?"

"I promise myself the day Rosa was born I would protect her the best I can. Rosa and I are leaving Brooklyn."

:

Huey sat on his bed with papers laid out everywhere. He had to do something before anything else gets out of control. The thing with Tia was scary enough, but that hit list was still on the top of his mind. He couldn't have imagine the pain Jazmine went through with his suppose death.

But he couldn't survive without her or Rosa.

Rosa deserves to know who he truly was. After his small talk with Jazmine and the scare with Tia, he decided.

He was finish with everything. His priority was always protecting Jazmine and now Rosa. No one was going to hurt his family. Ever.

He needed them and he was going to get them.

###


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone. I was going to update tomorrow but I have something important to do and cannot. So I decided to update tonight. Thank you to everyone who has review so far. I greatly love every single one of them and your thoughts. Please as usual, read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 13: Leave it all Behind**

Jazmine packed only what she needed. She was tired of all of this, always seems to be hiding.

Riley try to talk her out of it but her mind was set.

She and Rosa was leaving Brooklyn. Jazmine wasn't going to lie. She really like Brooklyn. She was hoping that one day she could afford one of those row houses. She like going to Prospect Park with Rosa, seeing all her excitement. Going on the carousel with her at Coney Island. Eating one of the best pizza (vegetarian of course) with friends.

Rosa was born here and this was the life they come to known.

Strange enough, Brooklyn became her home.

But protecting her daughter was always her first priority. She was leaving with a couple of bags of clothes and a few items they couldn't be without. One of them was the jewelry box.

She quickly went to the coffee table and lift the lid. Everything she kept from her past was there. Mrs. Wellington, pictures of Huey, herself and Rosa and the jewelry box.

She quickly empty it out and put it into a duffel bag, heading back into her bedroom. Jazmine already had Rosa's bags packed and almost finished with hers. She was still packing the last of her things when she realized that she forgot to go to the bank. She needed money.

"Rosa, we need to go somewhere," she said walking towards her room. Jazmine had to laugh when she watch Rosa lined up all her stuff animals with her little chalk board in her hands.

"Rosa what are you doing?"

She turn to her mother and smile, "I'm teaching!"

Jazmine laughs, "Come on baby girl, we got to go somewhere."

Rosa got her jacket and left with her mother.

:

"Okay anything else we know about the hit list?" asked Huey.

He was still freaking out about Jazmine's behaviour. She hadn't seen her act like this since… well you know. He couldn't leave because he was apart of this. She could not leave him again.

"Nothing really. Just Tia and Donte's name were crossed off, believing they were dead," said Hiro.

Tia was pissed when she found out that Caesar was alive. She hit him, cried than the worst part. She wouldn't talk to him. But Caesar made sure he was heard and wouldn't leave her side. Donte didn't have a clue what was going on. But everyone kept him entertain for the most part. Everyone like having him around. Cindy had to go into her apartment and grab some items for them after the police investigation.

"Okay now we have to plan getting Jazmine and Rosa out," Huey said.

"You're getting them out?" asked Tia who came into the room followed by Caesar.

Huey nodded, "If it was dangerous for you than I am not taking any chances."

"Learn from me man," whispered Caesar, who look really tired.

Huey understood. He didn't know what was worst, living the way he was living or the reaction he was going to get out of Jazmine.

"Okay everything is in place now we get them out tomorrow," said Hiro working away on the computers.

Huey was satisfied with the plan, hopefully everything goes well.

Riley comes running in, followed by Cindy.

"Yo Huey we got a problem," he said turning on the security feed.

They all watched as a man dressed in complete black walked into the apartment.

"Where is Jazmine and Rosa?" asked Huey.

"She went out with Rosa," said Riley.

He had a duffel bag with him and stopped, as to observe the apartment. Everyone held their breath wanting to know what he was doing.

He shuffle some things around and grab the duffel bag, taking something out.

"Oh shit man that's a bomb!" shouted Caesar.

He place it in a area they couldn't see but one thing for sure, they were his next targets.

Huey and Riley reacted and stormed out of the room.

"Niggas where are you going?"

"If that bomb goes off than there will be nothing left. I'm getting them now!"

"Right behind ya."

:

Jazmine arrived home with Rosa holding her hand. It took more time to get cash out of her bank account. But she had everything she needed. It was dark out by the time they left the bank.

"Okay baby we are going on a little trip okay," she told her daughter, "go grab Bun Bun and meet me here okay?"

Rosa nodded and hurried off to her room. Jazmine grabbed her bag and backpack from her bedroom and set it on the floor by the door. Jazmine double checked all of her things she may need, including documents and other necessities. She went into the kitchen to find something to eat for dinner.

Rosa put her bag and backpack by her mother things and hurried into the kitchen holding her precious stuff bunny.

"Okay baby what do you want to eat?"

"Chinese?"

She laughs, "Not tonight baby."

Rosa pouted but pointed at a jar of peanut butter that was left on the counter.

Jazmine thought it was a good idea, she didn't think her stomach could handle much.

"Jazmine! Jazmine where are you?"

She went into the living room, finding Riley looking frantic coming through the fire escape.

"Riley what's going on?" Jazmine asked. He had a key to the apartment.

He lays eyes on her with Rosa standing behind her, peeking behind Jazmine's legs.

"You got to get out of here," he said looking for something, "grab your things and lets go."

"Riley not until you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Jazmine never seen him act like this. This would be something Huey would do, she thought.

He ripped something off the wall and they saw it.

It was a bomb and it had only two minutes before it explode.

"Oh my god," said Jazmine in shock. Why was their a bomb in her home?

"Jazmine we have to leave now," he said in a eerily calm.

Jazmine didn't question him. They grab their bags and headed off to the emergency fire exit with Rosa in Riley's arms.

Once they got down and away, the apartment exploded.

"OH MY GOD!" Jazmine shouted.

Everything she worked for was gone.

"We got to go," he said running with Rosa in his arms.

Jazmine tried to keep up with him but lost him.

"Riley!" she shouted, "Riley where are you?"

"Jazzy!"

She turned and saw Riley running up to her, without Rosa.

"Riley, Riley where's Rosa?" she asked panicked.

"Come on we gotta go," Riley said, grabbing her hand.

"No no! Where's my baby? We can't leave her behind!"

"She safe, trust me but we got to get out of here!"

A black SUV with the window blacked out came of nowhere. Riley quickly shoved Jazmine into it and they took off.

"Riley what are you doing? We have to go back we can't leave Rosa!"

"Jazzy trust me she alright," Riley said, trying to calm her down.

Jazmine was screaming the whole ride to the bunker. It broke Cindy's heart watching the scene play out. She would, most likely, calm down once she saw Rosa safe.

Cindy drove and went straight into the bunker. She park the SUV, letting Riley and Jazmine out.

"Riley why would you leave Rosa behind? Do you not care?" Jazmine said crying.

She was shaking uncontrollably and her breathing was deep and hard. Jazmine didn't know what to do. She couldn't lose Rosa like she lost Huey. That would be the end of her.

"Jazzy ya need to calm down, Rosie safe. I promise," he said.

"Mama!"

Jazmine turn and saw Rosa running to her and she was fine. She ran to her daughter, holding her kissing her and thanking god she was alright.

"Baby girl are you hurt? Are you okay?" Jazmine said shoot off question after question.

Rosa answer them with a simple yes or no as Jazmine held on to her crying. It took them awhile to calm down as everyone witness they were safe.

"Mama who that?" she said, pointing at Riley.

"Rosa that's your uncle Riley," Jazmine said calming down and kissing her daughter's forehead.

Rosa gave her mother a confusing look, "Than who's that?"

She pointed to a man behind her who was standing by the car, looking like Riley.

Jazmine had to do a double take. Why was there two Rileys?

"Jazmine," the one said by the car.

Jazmine stared at this man as she stood up, feeling something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He pulled up his sleeve and she saw a tattoo.

Of a jasmine flower and a rose bud.

She was confused. Riley didn't have that tattoo, Huey had a jasmine flower on that arm and- it couldn't be, could it?

"Jazzy," the other Riley called out to her. She turned to him.

Riley was looking worst for wear as Cindy stood behind him.

"Huey is alive."

Jazmine was shocked. No no Huey couldn't be alive but than how would it explain there was two of them. They looked alike but… wouldn't she be able to tell?

"Jazmine," Huey said calling out by the car.

She didn't know what to do, what to say or how to feel.

Everything was overwhelming her she felt dizzy.

She blacked out.

###


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope everyone is excited about the weekend as I am. I guess I could have updated today. So here is another one! Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **One question: Last chapter, which 'Riley' went into Jazmine's apartment?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 14: Show me yours**

For three year Huey Phillip Freeman was alive and well.

For three weeks Jazmine Eliza Dubois/ Citoyen was living with that fact. She didn't know what to do. How to feel or even how to act. But for the most part, she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the fact Huey is alive and Riley knew about it. She refuse to speak to either of them right now.

When she came to, Huey and Riley were hovering over her, making sure she was okay. After that, she screamed at them, hit them but didn't stop her. They know she was going to be upset but she did something that either of the expected. She told them she hated them.

Riley thought that she was just caught up in the moment but Huey wasn't so sure. He never seen her that mad before. He was nervous about that but didn't show it.

Jazmine did everything she could to avoid them. She cook, clean and took care of Rosa and Donte. After awhile, Hiro gave her something to do. The accounts because he couldn't figure them out. She had no problem working on it. She had Tia to talk to but for the most part, she forgave Caesar. Donte took to his father well. She think it was more towards having his own male figure around and you could tell Caesar loves him and took every moment possible to be with him.

A week after igorning them, Huey just got angry.

:

 _"_ _Jazmine I know your pissed but please for fuck sakes listen to me!" screamed Huey chasing after her through the hallway._

 _"_ _Leave me alone!" she screamed running from him. He ended up cornering her in the kitchen._

 _"_ _Listen, I'm sorry that you had to go everything you went through alone. I'm sorry that Rosa didn't have me as a father since the day she was born and I am sorry for everything that happened. And you know that I hate apologizing!"_

 _Jazmine didn't look at him as her head was turned away. But he kept talking._

 _"_ _But I am not sorry that I did everything to protect you. I am not sorry that Rosa came into this world and I am not sorry for loving you and Rosa. I know you did everything to protect her and yourself. You kept my family together when it was falling apart. Even when you think I missed everything in Rosa's life. I didn't. I watched her take her first steps. I know her first words were mama and I know she is one of the best kids out there. I'll leave you alone but remember one thing: I never stop loving you. I thought about the day when we could be together, the day I could call you my wife and I get to spend time with our daughter. You're it for me," he said walking away._

 _He didn't see Jazmine crying as she was confuse as she fell to the ground._

:

Jazmine sat on the couch in the makeshift living room. It's been two weeks since Huey confession, some she understand and some she didn't.

She sat there, taking her braids out as she tried to figure out what to do next. She loves Huey and always will. But she couldn't help but feel betrayed by not only by Huey but Riley as well.

Because he knew the whole time that Huey was alive. But that wasn't the worst part for her, his tattooing job was really going on missions with everyone in the bunker. His dates were actually with Cindy when they had to check something out.

Jazmine was pissed off at him. But unlike Huey who had try to explain, Riley didn't say anything. He was distance and she didn't know why. But Rosa still hung around with him which made him happy. Huey was there with her all of the time now, like he was taking every moment with her.

Rosa had her worried when they arrived. She was really shy when she is in a new environment. The poor girl was so confuse with Huey and Riley looking alike, Huey happily took out the cornrows to help with her confusion.

Rosa didn't understand why she had a daddy now like Donte. It wasn't like her to be quiet. Jazmine thinks it was because she was scared. Her heart torn into two when she watched her daughter cry her eyes out in her makeshift bedroom she shared with Donte. Huey really did surprised her.

:

 _Jazmine heard Rosa crying. She took off when her motherly instinct kicked in. She came to the bedroom but Rosa wasn't alone._

 _Huey was crouched down beside the bed as Rosa was sitting on it as he rubbed her back as she cried._

 _Jazmine stood by the door watching. She would jump in when she needed her._

 _Rosa's loud cries turn into soft snuffles as Huey did everything he could to calm her down._

 _"_ _Was I a bad girl?" she asked._

 _"_ _What makes you a bad girl?" Huey asked._

 _"_ _Because if you are my daddy, why were you not here? Cause I was a bad girl?"_

 _That statement alone broke Jazmine's heart. Her baby didn't do anything wrong. Jazmine wanted to go into the room until…_

 _"_ _No Rosa you weren't a bad girl," Huey said take a deep breath. Most likely to phase what he was about to say so a two year old could understand._

 _"_ _There was some bad people after me, that would hurt you or your mama. I didn't want that so it was better for me to leave," he said softly, trying not to upset her._

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _Because I love you and your mama too much for you to get hurt. I wanted you here with me but you had a pretty good life outside."_

 _"_ _Oh," Rosa said looking away._

 _"_ _Rosa look at me," he said._

 _She look at him with a blank face. She was unsure about this man who looked like her Unca Riley. But he had big hair. Rosa reach out and touched it with her finger tips. Huey did the same gesture as it seems to calm her down. Jazmine watch on with curiosity. She knew Huey didn't like to be touch much but small gestures were okay. But this… this was different. It was a peace offering._

 _Rosa stared at the face of Huey Freeman, the man that is her father._

 _"_ _I remember when you were a baby, I had a chance to meet you. I thought you were the most perfect baby that your mama and I could ask for. I brought you a bunny that would keep you company."_

 _"_ _Bun Bun?" Rosa said, holding and pointing to her stuff bunny._

 _Huey nodded, "Your mama had someone and I wanted you to have someone. It is because I love you Rosa, I have since you were born."_

 _Rosa hugged her stuff animal tightly to her chest._

 _"_ _You gonna leave me again?" she asked._

 _Huey shook his head._

 _"_ _No I'm not," he said._

 _"_ _Daddy?" she said pointing at him._

 _Huey nodded giving her one of his rare smiles._

 _Rosa started crying again as she opened her arms._

 _"_ _Daddy."_

 _Huey lifted Rosa into his arms and held onto her, rubbing her back._

 _"_ _Daddy."_

 _Rosa cried into Huey's chest as Huey kiss her forehead, whispering him that he loves her._

 _"_ _Daddy."_

 _Jazmine walked away, giving them their moment as tears fell from her eyes._

:

Rosa went back to her old self after that. She tailed Huey everywhere and Huey didn't seem to mind. He actually seems to enjoy having her company. He even took his role as her father quickly. Making sure she ate, taught her things and was started to put her to bed. She even found them sleeping on the couch watching TV with her head on his chest. It really did warm her heart. It didn't matter what they did, Rosa was happy which made Jazmine happy.

But she didn't know what to do about Huey. Her heart still loves him but she can't seem to let go.

"It's a damn shame."

Jazmine turned her head and saw Cindy standing there.

"Ya got hair women would kill for and ya hid it in braids?" Cindy said sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Well there's no point in keeping them that way anymore. I only did it so no one could recognize me," said Jazmine, finishing off the last braid.

"Understandable, you gotta keep that baby safe. She is the sweetest kid I eva seen," said Cindy.

Jazmine gave her a smile. They got to know one another over the last weeks.

"Riley isn't the same. He's worried that Rosie forgotten about him," Cindy said.

"What? That's crazy. Rosa loves her uncle. I think it's because she finally as a dad that she excited right now," said Jazmine.

"Yeah that's what I told him but he's still worried," Cindy said.

"Well, I have to figure something out. What's that?" Jazmine said, pointing to a file in Cindy's hand.

"Oh, the reason I wanted to chat with ya. Here," she said handing the file to her.

"What is it?" Jazmine said opening the file. There was a disk on top of the documents.

"Riley told me to not interfere but I disagree. You need answers," she said.

Jazmine read over the documents, from the day Huey arrived to what he was up to now. But something did stick out.

"Extraction papers?" she asked.

"Keep reading," Cindy said.

So she did, there was the one with Huey's arrival but there was two cancelled ones and a successful one. The two cancelled ones had Jazmine's name on them. The last one had her name of it but Rosa's as well.

"He wanted to come and get me? Why didn't he?"

"Look at the dates."

She did, and saw one was three months after his suppose death. And the second one was when she was about to give birth.

"I don't understand," Jazmine said looking that the documents in confusion.

"Huey knew you were giving up, he thought that if he got you than everything will be okay. But you were pregnant and having good medical care and a life beyond this bunker was important for the both of you. He cancelled it so Rosa could have a life. The second one was when you moved here. Huey was going crazy at the time and he wasn't eating, sleeping or taking breaks. Everyone thought if you were here than he would. But he crashed. Once he came to and saw that you gave birth to a healthy baby girl, he cancelled it again. The last one, well you know what happen."

Jazmine nodded in understanding. She understood Huey's reasons why he left her behind. What would they do with Rosa here by herself? She would go crazy. At least she got to experience the park, hanging out with other kids and even made a friend. And her friend was here. So now it wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't so bad now.

Huey loves her and she could see it. She had other adults to help her out when things got tough. And she was learning new things everyday.

But she still didn't understand how Huey knew the things he knew.

Cindy grabbed the disk and walked over to the TV. Jazmime watched her put the disk into the DVD player and pressed play.

Jazmine watched her and her parents fight. The day Rosa was born, her first crawl, walk, and saying mama for the first time. Every important moment in her and Rosa's life flashed through the TV screen.

"He seen everything?" Jazmine asked as she stared in awe.

"Yup, he wasn't going to miss it," she said.

Jazmine smile because all she thought he missed it when he didn't. The screen when blank for a couple of second than showing her bedroom.

"What the?"

Cindy laughs, "Just watch girl."

Jazmine watched and saw a crib in her bedroom. That was when Riley was living with them. He moved out six months later. Speaking of Riley, he brought a baby Rosa to the room and placed her in the crib and leaving through the bedroom door. Than "Riley" came through the window by the fire escape.

Jazmine gasped. Huey was there. He stood over the crib watching over her. He pulled out a stuff bunny, the same one Rosa always carried with her. Than picked her up, cradling her into his arms.

"Nigga are you crazy?!" he loudly whispered.

Jazmine laughs, that was Huey.

"Huey you're dress like me," said Riley coming into the room and stood beside him.

She watch as both brothers stared at her daughter. Their blood, their family.

"Jazzy did a good job," Riley said and Huey nodded.

Now Jazmine wasn't the crybaby she was when she was ten. But a few tears escaped her eyes. She watched on as he kiss her, standing there for a few more minutes and left. The DVD was finished.

She didn't know what to say.

"Huey always kept that DVD to help him. After he crashed, that is what kept him going. Never doubt that he loves you and Rosa," Cindy said, "I'll leave ya to ya thoughts."

Cindy got up and left the room.

Jazmine sat there trying to come to terms with everything she learned. Again, this was Huey's way to protect her and to protect Rosa. He wanted her, he wanted their daughter and he wanted them.

But one thing for sure.

She had to talk to Huey.

###


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good weekend. This chapter is dedicated to Juey because I know how long she has been waiting for this. Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Warning: This story does contain sexual interactions.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 15: And I will Show you Mine**

Jazmine walked down the hallway looking for Huey. She had all the documents as well as the DVD in her hands. She needs answers that only Huey could provided. But she had no idea where he was currently.

"Hey Jazzy."

She stopped and saw Riley coming her way.

"Hey Riley, do you know where Huey is?"

"The nigga is hiding in his room why?"

"I need to talk to him," she said trying to take off to his room.

"Hey Jazzy?"

Jazmine stop and gave her attention to him.

"I'm sorry this went down like this. I was trying…"

"Riley it's okay. I forgive you. You were just doing what you were asked to do," she said.

"Cindy told ya didn't she?" he asked not sounding to happy.

Jazmine nodded, "I'm glad she did though. It cleared a lot of things up."

Riley nodded in understanding. Than she remembers something.

"Hey Riley can you do me a favour?"

"Sup?"

"You have a date with Cindy tonight?" she said in a teasing mood.

Riley laughs,"Naw hanging out here why?"

"Can you watch Rosa tonight? I don't know how my conversation will go with Huey," she said.

Riley smile, "Yeah I'll watch Rosie tonight."

Riley took off, most likely to hang out with his favourite girl as he would say.

Jazmine shook her head and headed to Huey's room. To say that she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know how she was going to begin this conversation but it needed to happen in order to move forward.

Jazmine entered his room. It was almost like his room when they were teenagers. Clean, books everywhere and minimal items. Just a queen size bed, night stand, dresser and a desk with a laptop on it. There wasn't much else.

Huey was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Riley I don't want to be bothered so leave," Huey said still reading his book.

"I'm not Riley."

He snapped his head up and look at Jazmine, where she was standing in the doorway. He couldn't believe she was here.

"Jazmine," he said.

"Hi," she said shyly. Why does it feel like she was ten years old again with a first crush?

"I came to give you these," she said, holding out the document.

Huey looked pissed, "I told Riley not to give you those," he said, getting up to take them.

"It was actually Cindy and I'm glad she did," said Jazmine, giving them to him.

They stood there in silence, not sure what to say to one another.

"I wanted to talk to you. I don't understand some things," she said breaking the silences.

Huey nodded, closing the door behind her. He was hoping this would happen. Not being able to talk to her was slowly starting to drive him insane. He made a gesture to take a seat on the bed, to which she happily oblige.

He sat down beside her, waiting.

Jazmine starts laughing as Huey looked confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"It feels like I'm talking to a boy for the first time," she said giggling.

Huey shook his head but had a small smile on his face. That was the Jazmine he knew.

"Where's Rosa?" he asked.

"She's with Caesar, Tia and Donte," she replied.

Huey nodded, trying to figure out what else to say.

"You knew everything about what happened in our lives?" she asked.

Huey nodded as he stared at her.

"I know you were at my apartment before, to met Rosa. But why was that the only time you went?"

Huey took a breath, he knew she was going to ask that question as he holding the documents still.

"If I went one more time, your protection for you and Rosa will not be valid. I wanted you and our daughter to have a life, even without me in it," he said still staring at her.

She was feeling a bit shy all of a sudden, hiding her face within her hair. Huey turn her head back toward him and their eyes met.

"Don't hide," he said, "it's been too long since I was able to look at you."

Jazmine could never denied that Huey was handsome, but there was more than looks that she loves about him. His determination, his protectiveness and his ability of strength.

Huey seeing her now, he didn't understand how he could be away from her for this long.

"You are beautiful Jazmine," he told her.

She smile but there was something that has been on her mind.

"Huey," she said, "I need to know something. Why did you want to get married? You always told me that was something you never wanted to do. Why?"

"Because the tax breaks were pretty good."

Jazmine laughs in disbelief. That was it?

"And," he continued, "I wanted every nigga out there to know you're mine, just as much I am yours. I want my last name to be yours and I love you. And your worth it. If anyone was going to be my wife, I wanted it to be you. I am lucky that you are the mother of my child. Now I want you to be my wife."

Jazmine felt tears running down her face.

"You are an amazing woman Jazmine and an amazing mother. I'm know I'm lucky that you waited all this time for me," he said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She didn't look away, his confession was all she needed to know. She smile and that is what he needed.

Huey kiss her than. It's been too long.

It wasn't enough.

"Show me," she asked staring at Huey as he waited for an explanation.

"Show me that you love me? Show me?"

Huey got up and walked towards the door. Jazmine's heart dropped a bit, thinking that this may not what he wanted until she heard the door lock.

She watched as Huey came back towards her taking his shirt off, showing off his muscular chest and deep V. He stare didn't leave her and her breathing started to deepen.

Huey didn't waste anytime bringing her back into a kiss, quickly deepen it. Jazmine took in everything he gave her without hesitation. She touch him, kiss him and it wasn't enough for either of them.

He leaned her back towards the bed, not breaking their kiss. Breaking it, Huey unbutton her white shirt and opening it to show her bra. Jazmine helped him get her shirt off of her and they continued touch and kiss.

He slowly pulled her shorts off and trail his hand up her leg and over her hips and waist, taking in every touch, feel.

Jazmine moved up and continued the kiss. Huey use this to her advantage as he reached over and unhooked her bra, removing it. He kiss down her neck towards her breast and taking one of them into his mouth. She cried out and laid back down as he took the other one, giving the same attention.

Huey never removed his lips from her body as he trail down and removed her underwear down her legs. Jazmine lifts her hips to help him. She wanted this, she wanted him.

He opened her legs, touching her in her most private area as she moaned. He took a deep breath in than took that first taste of her. Her moans were getting louder and he licked and teased her, enjoying her taste and pleasure. He licked her clit so fast she was in tears with joy.

"AHHH!"

She came hard and Huey continued his efforts as she rode out her orgasm.

Huey got up and took off his shorts and boxers as Jazmine watched him with hunger in her eyes as she was breathing deeply, her chest moving up and down.

Huey covered her body, lining himself up to her entrance as she braced herself against him.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said kissing her.

Both of them moaned in delight when he entered her. Enjoying the feeling of being connected to each other again. It was too long.

He moved creating the friction as Jazmine moaned with pleasure, rocking her hips against him. Every pump he gave and every rock she did had them moving and moaning. He raised her arms over her head and held them there as Jazmine closed her eye, she was closer to her next orgasm. He was too as he pumped violently into her and she cried out in pleasure.

"HUEY!"

Her walls closed around him and cried out his name with a shattering orgasm.

Her orgasm and her shouting out his name triggered his own. Huey exploded his seeds inside of her and following her into oblivion.

They lay there in the aftermath of their love making, they looked at each other and kiss each other. He slowly pulled out of her and she whines. He didn't think he hurt her, just made her tender. Huey rolled onto his back and pulled Jazmine onto his chest. Jazmine could feel his heartbeat against her hand.

"I will show you," he said tired.

Jazmine chuckled because he already did. But she couldn't say anything because she was tired.

It wasn't long before the two united lovers fell asleep into each other arms.

###


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Here is another update! I hope you read, review and enjoy! Juey I hope you enjoy as well!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 16: The Meaning of Family**

Jazmine opened her eyes from one of the best sleeps she had in the longest time. She was still feeling the effects from hers and Huey's loving making as she was sore. But hell was it a good sore.

Jazmine stretched out, getting all the kinks out of her back and shoulders. Than she realized she was alone. Huey was no where to be found. This confused her. Huey was always in bed with her until she woke up.

Jazmine shook her head and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. But she felt something rubbing against her skin. It felt like… metal?

It was on her hand. Jazmine look and had to laugh. Huey did say he was going to show her how much he loves her.

Her engagement ring sat on left ring finger. He must have gotten it from her jewelry box which now sat on his dresser. And her bags were right beside it. He must have moved everything in when she was sleeping.

She heard laugher coming outside the bedroom and Huey's low voice talking. Jazmine didn't know what they were talking about but the patter of little feet running away was a good indication to know what was going on.

Huey walked into the bedroom in just a pair of jeans on and a black t-shirt. He looked incredibly sexy. Huey was thinking the same thing about Jazmine as she lay there covering her body with the blanket, with only her bare shoulders and long legs displayed. But he had other things he needed to do.

"Morning," he said.

Jazmine smile, "Good morning. What's got you up?"

Huey knew he was usually in bed with her until she woke up but something came up.

"Rosa was looking for you. I convinced her you were tired. She is already bath and dressed for the day," he said.

For the first time since she became a mom, she felt like she actually had help. Don't get her wrong, Riley, Mrs. Brown and everyone here was a huge help. But to actually sleep in and get some rest was a great and Rosa's morning routine already done? Big bonus.

"Anyways I'm going to make breakfast," he said.

"Okay, do I have time to take a shower?" she asked.

Huey nodded, "I got everything handle. Met us in the kitchen when you're done."

Jazmine nodded and got up to start her day. A moan escape from Huey. Jazmine was still naked. He stared at her as she grab her clothes for the day.

"Please don't stare," Jazmine asked, "my body isn't the same anymore."

"I don't care. You are still one of the sexiest woman I ever seen Jazmine."

Huey kiss Jazmine deeply, running his hands over her back and bottom. He even pressed her against him, showing his desire for her.

"Daddy?"

Huey groaned stopping all activities between them. Jazmine had to chuckle, stepping away from him.

"Go. Our daughter need you," she said smiling. It was great to hear her daughter saying that, calling Huey daddy, just as much as Huey showing her how he still desires her.

Huey nodded, giving her one more kiss which Jazmine enjoyed.

"We'll finished this later," he said leaving the room.

Jazmine laughs as she got herself ready for the day.

:::::

Jazmine really love the extra long hot shower she just had. Since becoming a mom, she couldn't do that much anymore but enjoyed it when she could. She quickly dress in a light pair of jeans and a form fitting green shirt. Jazmine towelled dried her hair as best as she could, leaving it damp and down. It was a different feel but a familiar one. She hadn't had it like this since she change her identity. She really did felt like Jazmine Dubois again.

She thought about that.

Jazmine Dubois - Girlfriend of Huey Freeman.

Jazmine Citoyen - Single mom to Rosa Citoyen.

Jazmine Freeman - Wife of Huey Freeman and Mother of Rosa Freeman.

She giggled at that last thought as she walked to the kitchen. But she was hopeful with that last thought. Giving Rosa Huey's last name and also her having it as well made her smile. Now it didn't have to be a dream but could be a reality. Huey was here and she knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Jazmine followed the giggling sounds of her daughter. She saw Rosa sitting on the counter rambling on as Huey was stirring something in a huge pot.

Jazmine stood by the doorway, watching them interact with each other. Jazmine had a family but now it felt more complete with Huey back in her- their life.

"Mama!"

Rosa try to get down from the counter to go to her mom. Huey lifted her off and she ran to Jazmine, who lifted her up into her arms.

"Morning baby did you have fun last night?"

Rosa nodded her head, "I did. Your hair looks like mine!"

Jazmine laughs as she placed her into her high chair.

"I prefer it that way but the braids were nice," he said, throwing some chopped apples into the pot. It made Jazmine smile. She couldn't seem to stop smiling lately.

"Is breakfast almost done?" Jazmine asked Huey.

"It is," he said. bringing over the pot to the table.

"What is it?"

"Oatmeal! And daddy let me help," Rosa said smiling.

Jazmine enjoyed seeing her daughter's enthusiasm, "Really? I know you are a big help with me in the kitchen."

She smiled and waited to eat patiently.

Huey dished out oatmeal to his family and pour a cup of coffee for himself and Jazmine.

She thank him and started eating.

"Huey this is good," she said taking another bite.

"I had to learn," he said simply eating.

"It's almost as good as mama."

Jazmine chuckled, she knew because it was her recipe. Huey was a tough guy to cook for. But she managed over the years of knowing what he prefer.

"What is up fam!" Riley said coming in and grabbing a bowl and a cup of coffee.

"Riley it's too early for your loud mouth," Huey said, glaring at him.

"Whateva nigga Ay Cindy you need to try this. This is Jazzy cooking," he said as Cindy came into the kitchen with Hiro and Ming immediately grabbing their breakfast.

"Oh Jazz oatmeal?" asked Tia followed by Caesar with Donte in his arms, placing him in the another highchair.

"Daddy cooked Unca Riley," Rosa said seriously.

"She looks like you when she does that," Ming said simply, "but this is good."

"She all Freeman our baby girl is," Riley said, holding out his fist to Rosa.

Rosa gave her uncle a dap back causing everyone to laugh. Everyone was enjoying their time together.

Rosa was a slow eater while Donte already ate his breakfast. He watch his daddy grab the last of the oatmeal. He was still hungry. Rosa was distracted by something Cindy was telling her, he made his attempt to have more.

"Don't you even think about it."

Donte jumped and saw Huey said that, giving him an eye.

"Ay Donte, you better be nice to him. That's Rosa's daddy," Caesar said to his son. He already knew he needed to teach him a thing or two about woman and he was only three years old.

"Yeah because he scary," Donte said. Causing another round of laughter.

"Good. He better know who he is messing with," Huey said. He was going to protect his baby girl, even if Donte was going to steal her heart one day.

Jazmine laughs and shakes her head. Everyone there was family.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

"By the way, nice ring," Cindy said to Jazmine.

Oh boy.

###


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Chapter 17 is here! And so is the weekend. Please read, review and enjoy as usual. Well here it is!**

 **I hope this is a longer because I try. Thank you to everyone who review. Shoutouts at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 17: Finding Truth**

"Okay everyone, here is what we got," said Hiro.

Everyone was gathered in the living room because the the monitor would have been too small now there is four more people within their bunker. But they were nice additions. Jazmine and Tia had skills they could use. Jazmine with her financial and Tia with her event planning which could be used later. And the kids were keeping everyone spirits up.

Huey, Jazmine, Caesar and Tia took up the couch. The kids were taking a nap, making this perfect time to go through everything needed. Cindy and Riley took up the love seat and Ming took the arm chair. White Shadow and Agent Flowers stood by the doorway.

"Okay first off, Huey I got more information about Dewey Sharpe," he said.

"That kid who was all goofy at Granddad's friend funeral?" Riley asked Huey.

Huey nodded.

"Well he worked for a computer company and had some mad skills better than I thought. In a general search Jazmine's name wouldn't come up. But he got smart. He went through all of the states looking at name changes to which is genesis because I wouldn't think of that. That's how he found her. He did go to Baltimore to meet with her," he said, showing an itinerary to show a ticket from Chicago to Baltimore on the TV screen.

"Now that we know he gave that information to her. Why?" asked Caesar.

"He didn't like Huey but according to the forms he was on, Dewey felt there was an injustice. I guess he watched Lois's interview believing that Huey didn't kill her husband like I said before. But I found the interview he was talking about. She mention that she felt sorry for his fiancé and wanted to give her his last purchase. No one know what that is."

"I know," Jazmine said, "Huey's wedding band. That was his last order but it was on backed ordered."

"Okay mystery solved," he said laughing.

"How do we find Dewey?" asked White Shadow, thinking he could be a good asset.

"That will be a problem, he died during a car accident. According to some people, it was a hit."

"A hit?" asked Huey.

"Yeah man, he was activity involved in the gay community, even found his profile on a few dating websites for gays."

"Ah man that's gay," said Riley, earning a smack from Huey.

"So what he like guys, that's no reason to hit someone," said Ming, glaring at Riley because of his comment.

"And we already knew he was gay. Hit on his friend remember?" said Tia.

"True but he was active in a group called Free Choice. Here is where it got weird. They were fighting a group that called themselves 'The Guiding Light.'"

That got everyones attention. Were they fighting the same group? Something about that sounded similar to Cindy.

"Anyways, after Dewey's death, Free Choice shut down," Hiro said.

"I think he knew too much, anything else?" asked Tia.

"Yeah he did talk about his best friend, Cairo. Apparently he hit on him when he was in high school and flipped. I try tracking him down but he is off the grid," said Hiro.

"Hiro, use the same techniques that Dewey used. We may be able to find him. We need to know more information," said Agent Flowers.

"I'm going to work on that as soon as we are finished here now I know his techniques," he said.

"Need a hand?" asked Caesar.

"Yeah it is going to be a bitch sorting through all of that shit. Jazmine, how are you doing with those files I gave you?" Hiro asked.

"There isn't much else for me to do. I did all I could. I wish I had my files back at the office," she said.

Hiro tapped some buttons on his remote, pulling up her files.

"My files! How did you get them?"

"The information we found was in the SOHO building you were working in. Everything is connected to that network. If order to do that, we had to tapped into their computers on every floor," he said.

"So wait you hacked into my computer?" Jazmine asked. Than she remember.

"That was you?" she asked Huey, "you were the IT guy?"

Huey nodded.

Jazmine stared at him in disbelief. How she didn't recognize him in the first place.

"Jazz you were all over the place that day," said Tia, "I didn't really remember much either because we were so overworked. I crashed into Cindy on my floor."

That was it.

"The Guiding Light! Yo Hiro, look up the twenty first floor. That place gave me the creeps," Cindy said.

Hiro went onto his computer and tapped a few keys and pulled up the twenty first floor. The listings of the few businesses came up and one stood out. The Guiding Light.

"Okay that is creepy," said Ming.

"They are a non profit organization who help those in need really. But I will look through those files later," he said. It was too big of a coincidence.

"Jazmine I will send those files to you and we may need more information so Caesar, Huey and Riley. Be on standby," said Hiro.

"Ma? Dad?"

"Mama? Daddy?"

"And ladies, go get ya kids," he said laughing.

:::::

"Ya going over those files tonight?" asked Ming.

Beside Cindy, the ladies were all working on lunch while Donte and Rosa were colouring on the table.

"Yeah, those accounts have been on my mind for awhile now. With the work I already did I may be able to find something," Jazmine said, chopping up some vegetables.

"I hope so, how the hell were you able to live here for two years?" asked Tia.

"I got use to it. Beside it's not so bad," Ming said, stirring the soup in the pot.

"Sup ladies, is food ready?" Cindy said coming into the kitchen, cleaning off her hands.

"Yeah it should be done in a few minutes," said Ming.

"You mind cleaning up the table Cin?" ask Tia, cutting up bread as Jazmine

"Sure thing. Alright lil ones, clean up!"

Both Donte and Rosa moan not wanting to stop but everyone thought they were adorable.

Cindy was cleaning up the crayons when she happened upon Rosa's picture.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Me, mama, daddy and Unca Riley!" she said smiling.

"It's beautiful and what's that?"

Rosa looked at Cindy, "That's you. Ya gonna marry my unca Riley!"

Cindy blushed as everyone laughs at Rosa's statement.

"I like the sound of that," Riley coming into the kitchen with Huey, Caesar and Hiro walking behind him.

"Shut up Riley."

::::

"Mama can you read me a story?"

"Sure baby go grab your book," Jazmine said, finishing the rest of the dishes. The guys were going to do it but were called away by White Shadow and Agent Flowers. They had a job to do and Jazmine didn't mind.

It was more likely the standby they had been on is now a full blown mission.

Huey came into the room looking pissed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a mission to do tonight. That means I have to get my hair back into cornrows," he said pissed off, carrying in a basket full of items.

Jazmine laughs, "So Cindy going to do it?"

"She is actually busy and I thought you could do it. You used to do Riley's all of the time."

"Oh."

Before she could reply more of a better answer, Rosa comes running into the room with her book in her hand.

"Okay I'm ready!"

Jazmine was torn, Huey needed to get ready for his mission but she wanted to spend time with her daughter.

"Rosa, do you mind if you mama help me out?" Huey said as he kneel down to talk to her.

"Oh," she said disappointed but nodded her head.

"Rosa, do you mind if daddy reads to you? I am just doing his hair so I will be here," said Jazmine.

Rosa's eyes lit up, "Daddy can you? Please?"

Huey nodded and she shrieked in joy.

They all went over to the couch in the living room. Huey sat down on the floor as Rosa sat in between his legs. Jazmine sat on the couch and got started in braiding his hair as Huey opened the book Rosa wanted to read about red pandas.

"I'm glad she chose non fiction," Huey said as he started reading. Jazmine couldn't help but laugh.

Riley watched from the sidelines and smile. He got a pretty awesome family.

:

Caesar found himself laughing. How in the hell could a two year old out Cindy like that? It was too good to be true.

"Caesar, shut the fuck up!" Cindy shrieked.

"I can't help it. I find it funny that a two year old can see your ass is feeling Riley's," he said still laughing.

"Fuck off, ya know nothing's gonna happen with me and him," she said walking away.

Caesar did notice that Cindy still had the picture Rosa drew in her hand.

"Caesar, you gonna help me or not," Hiro said, "we only got a couple of hours."

"Yeah yeah I know but doesn't me I can't have a little bit of fun," he said, typing away on his computer.

"So far nothing, I don't get it, he's got to be on the map somewhere," Hiro said.

"Ay niggas whatcha doin'?" asked Riley coming into the monitor room.

"Wait. Riley what was Cairo's last name?" Caesar said.

"What? No showing a lil respect?" said Riley.

"Riley just tell him."

"Alright alright. It's Jefferson," he said.

"Okay no Cairo Jefferson's on the grid so far," Hiro said.

"Cairo isn't a popular name, so it makes no sense that he isn't in the system," Caesar said.

BEEP BEEP!

Caesar checked his monitor, "Okay I got a guy name Cairo Little in Cleveland, Ohio who works at…."

Was he reading this right?

"Whatcha got?" asked Hiro as he check Caesar's monitor.

"This can't be right, same age, looks, but the birthday is wrong," Caesar said.

"What date?" Huey asked as he came into the room with his hair back in cornrows.

"June 22nd."

BEEP BEEP!

"Another Cairo is living in Miami and another in Charleston. All the same charactertics of looks but the birthday is wrong," Caesar said.

BEEP BEEP!

Huey didn't have a good feeling about this. And he always trusted his gut.

"Same thing in Baltimore. The Birthday October 22nd. And the last one is the same thing but January 3rd."

Huey and Riley's blood ran cold. That was Huey's excuestion date.

"So ya saying is that Cairo the hit man?" asked Riley.

"Most likely. Last known place is Brooklyn," said Hiro bitterly, "and worked at the SOHO network for a few weeks."

Caesar, Huey and Riley were all pissed off. This guy try to knock their families off?

"He is a dead man," Huey said in his eerily calm voice.

No one had to say anything as they were thinking the same thing.

###

 **Shoutouts:**

 **Juey: I love how you love my story. I hope this chapter met your expectations. Thank you for support when I think I may not finish it but you have kept me going. :)**

 **Freegirl999: Thank you and you just have to wait and see ;)**

 **scnjana: I hope this is long enough. Sometimes I find it that where it should end. I am trying to make them a bit longer.**

 **Jameychris: Well the catergories did say suspense lol. I hope you are enjoying it still.**

 **Beau: Thank you for the lovely review. I will keep you posted.**

 **Guest: HAHA burnt oatmeal. I'll keep that in mind :)**

 **Jazminepink: Thank you for you lovely review. Stay tune!**

 **Milena040301: Thank you for the sweet review.**

 **Liviares: Don't cry there is more to come.**

 **Hueyfreemanrocksmyworld: I'm glad that you love my story. There is still more suspense to come!**

 **cutechibilolita: Thank you for your support. Stay tune!**

 **And for anyone else I may forgotten or didn't leave a review, Thank you for reading and do not worry there is still more to come!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Are you ready for the next chapter? Well here it is! Please read review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 18: Peek-a-Boo**

Jazmine was worried. She always hated when Huey went on one of his missions. But now they stakes were higher and they had Rosa to think about. So far since he came back into their lives, things were great. He showed that he was a great father to Rosa. In his own way, he loves her and that is his baby girl. He already proved that to Donte.

Jazmine couldn't help but laugh at that thought. If he was already like this now than she didn't want to know what he was going to do when Rosa became a teenager.

This was the man she loves and most likely was going to love for the rest of her life. Huey was done with all of it and wanted their lives back. Honestly, Jazmine couldn't wait either, she wants to be his wife, have a house and give him more babies.

Jazmine shook her head. They really need to discuss where they were going to live once this was all over. She wants to stay in Brooklyn but Chicago wouldn't be so bad. He had the desire to go back when Granddad passed. But still, Jazmine wanted to own one of those row houses and she like the places around here.

Her poor baby didn't know what to do when he had to go. She really does love her daddy.

:

 _"_ _Daddy daddy don't leave!" cried Rosa._

 _Everyone was in the garage getting the last of the information before the reckon mission. Tia and Caesar were off to the side talking with Donte. He didn't say much but nodded his head when Caesar spoke._

 _Jazmine did her best to calm her down but Rosa wasn't having it. She was having a full blown meltdown._

 _"_ _Rosa, daddy is coming back baby. He'll be here in the morning," Jazmine said._

 _"_ _No! I want daddy to stay!"_

 _"_ _Rosa!"_

 _Rosa went into quiet whimpers after that. She didn't want her daddy gone again. Why would he yell at her?_

 _"_ _You don't speak to your mother that way. Understand?" he said looking at her eye level._

 _Rosa nodded and her quiet tears kept falling._

 _Huey sigh and got down to her eye level._

 _"_ _Rosa, I will be back in the morning. I promise, we'll read another one of your books okay?" Huey said trying to compromise with his daughter._

 _Rosa stood there silent, "You promise?"_

 _"_ _I do. But you need to be a good girl okay?"_

 _Rosa nodded her head, opening her arms at her dad._

 _Huey had no problem lifting her up into a hug and a kiss on the cheek._

 _Huey Freeman going soft? For his daughter than yes._

 _Jazmine stepped in taking her into her arms, giving Huey a kiss._

 _"_ _Be safe," she said as Rosa nodded her head, agreeing with her mom._

 _"_ _Ay Baby girl, ya dad's got me at his back," Riley said, coming towards them._

 _Rosa giggled at her Unca comment._

 _No one noticing Huey pulling out his trusted katana. Beside Riley because he hated when Huey used that thing._

 _"_ _Nigga do ya really need to bring that thang?"_

 _"_ _I got two girls I want to come home to," he said swinging it at a random chair, slicing it in half and his eyes never left Jazmine's. "I think this is more than acceptable to bring along."_

 _"_ _Daddy teach me teach me," Rosa said excited._

 _Huey stood there with a smirk on his face and the look of pride. "That's my baby girl."_

 _"_ _Oh boy," said Donte now looking nervous._

:

That was hours ago. Jazmine wasn't surprise with Rosa's interest with martial arts. Even when she thought Huey wasn't around, Rosa was still going to go. Jazmine knew that she was going to have her hands full when she did fully learn.

It took a bit to get Rosa to bed with Donte. But after a bath and a few stories they were out like a light.

Jazmine took the time to read over the documents from what Hiro and herself found. They have to connect somehow. But that could be wishful thinking. There was a passcode she needed to activate but she didn't know how.

"Hey girl you need a break yet?"

Tia came into the kitchen to make tea as Jazmine sat at the table with the laptop in front of her.

"Yeah I think my eyes are starting to cross," Jazmine said, taking a cup of tea Tia was making.

"How do you feel now that Huey's is back in your life?" Tia asked.

"I love it. He has been amazing so far. Taking care of Rosa, really becoming her father," she said.

"You were pretty angry about what happen."

"Weren't you?"

Tia had to think about that for a few minutes. "Yeah I was. But than I realize that he was being typical Caesar. Always trying to take care of me and the decisions he made weren't taken lightly."

"Same here. But than I saw how much he missed out on with not only Rosa, but me. Her birth, birthdays, Christmas."

"Yeah I know. He loves Donte like crazy. I can imagine when they spent Thanksgiving and Christmas dinner together. I'm going to be out of a house and have a second job just to feed the both of them."

Jazmine laughs, wondering if Riley would be in their category.

"Well than you deal with Thanksgiving, I'll take Christmas, we'll have it at our place, no matter where we end up," said Jazmine, "That should cut the cost on the bill."

Tia laughs but nodding her head at the same time.

"Imagine how they are going to feel about Santa?" Tia asked.

"Oh no, Rosa isn't going to believe in Santa. It's all mommy and daddy," Jazmine replied.

"Girl what? Santa is one of the best things out there. It's the best way to lie to your kids to be good."

Jazmine laughs, "Oh yeah? I believe Santa was Jesus, Huey believe he was Satan and Riley had a contest beef about missing rims. They even beat up every Santa Claus at the mall. Finally my parents and their Granddad told us there was no such thing. Trust me, it's for the best."

Tia gave her a good stare, "Well there goes Christmas."

Christmas?

"Christmas!"

She must have type it when they were talking about it. All the informations they needed was popping up.

Jazmine took a good read and gasped. She ran out of the room with Tia calling her name behind her.

"Hiro!" she called out, igroning Tia behind her.

"Jazmine I'm really busy," he said, swapped in typing and checking the monitors.

"I cracked it," she said.

Hiro stopped working and turned around.

"You what?"

"I cracked it. The codeword was Christmas," she said, "every transaction is there. No wonder you couldn't figure it out. It's a bounce around. Look at the map."

"A bounce around? Jazz you need to explain," said Tia, looking at all of Jazmine's documents and a map with a bunch of line crossing the world now on Hiro's monitors.

"Basically there are multiple accounts that bounces money around. Those three main one are the collectors. It builds up until a certain amount is completed, than most likely transfer to one last account where it will stay," said Jazmine.

"So you're saying is that they are funnelling dirty money until it becomes clean?" she asked.

"Basically yeah. But I still have no idea who is behind it," Jazmine said.

"No worries, you did the hard part, I got the rest," Hiro said, already hacking into the system. He had it done in no time. Three names came up.

"Oh my god."

"You kidding me?"

"I better get the team."

:

Caesar, Huey and Riley were all in the SUV heading back to the SOHO building. This time with a purpose.

Get the information from the Guilding Light. They had locked computers and now have to go and grab them.

The guys couldn't wait for this to be over. Casear was the most vocal about it, telling them what he wanted to do when they got out of this.

"Caesar shut the fuck up! No one here wants to hear ya ass anymore," said Riley annoyed.

"Well I don't want to hear your ass talking about Cindy," he shouted back.

Everyone knew that Riley had a thing for Cindy but no one was sure Cindy had a thing for Riley. They were always messing around, doing missions together and just hanging out. After Rosa declarations of Riley marrying Cindy, no one was quite sure what to make of it.

"Ay, she my homegirl don't be dissing her like that," he said.

"Riley I don't give a shit. Let's get the job done and leave," Huey said as he drove into the parking lot of the SOHO building.

Hiro had his work cut out for him. The building management went ahead and installed better security feeds. It took a lot of hacking to get into it. But he manage.

The guys went up the same staircases that they had to follow, which sucked because, well, it was on the twenty first floor. But they got there… barely.

"Alright Ninja we have reach the floor, entering into the Light," Caesar said into his con.

"Copy that."

As they reached it something was not right. Huey quickly took out his katana and slowly they all enter into the business.

Well what would have been a business.

"The fuck?" said Caesar.

Everything … was gone.

"Where the fuck is everything?" asked Riley.

There was nothing. No desks, walls anything. Everything was stripped bare, leaving only the overhead lights and a few wires laying around.

"It was here a few week ago. What change?" Caesar said.

"They been caught or they already have what they were looking for," said Huey.

"Or them asses are hiding," said Riley.

Huey nodded. That was a good possibility too.

"Guys, come on back. I could kiss your girl right now Huey," Hiro said through the con.

"Nigga ya better careful. You don't want the consequences," Huey said, his bit of Chicago accent came through.

"Chill Huey. Get back, we know who is behind this."

###


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I hope everyone will have a good weekend. Please read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Warning: This story does contain sexual interactions.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 19: Answers to those Pesky Questions**

"Winston Jerome is behind all of this?" Huey said in disbelief.

"Yeah. All accounts are traced back to him. With the money he made over his plays, movies and TV shows he has more than enough funds to create all of this," said Hiro, "but that is not the best part."

"This better be good," said Caesar.

Everyone was once again in the living room with Agent Flowers and White Shadow joining them. The kids were in their bedroom, playing some game.

"What Jazmine found is a major and I mean a major breakthrough. The SOHO network was competing against them and they lost. So radio, television and demand channels throughout every major cable and satellite company will have them. He use the figure head of Reverend Rollo Lovegood to help with the campaigning. But it failed," said Hiro.

"So why 'kill' Huey and Michael?" asked Tia.

"Babe I hate it when you use my first name," he said.

"Well deal with it."

"This is where it gets interesting. Huey was already a great public speaker as is and Caesar already has a good amount of fans. The both of them could bring together a strong present. Which did happen, without either needing to actually meet each other. It does help that one of them is ordain," Hiro said smirking.

Everyone turned to Caesar, knowing Huey wouldn't be the one. Caesar just shrug his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"I save the best part for last. Winston Jerome, Rollo Lovegood and your old friend Cairo were all in on it. The reason I had a hard time finding him was because he is a hit man."

The names on the hit list were all mostly alive as they saw on the monitor.

"Well he didn't do a very good job, most of his victims are here," said Ming.

"But sadly he did get a few," Hiro said.

Huey and Jazmine hung their head, Carl and Lois Berkley didn't make it.

"We now have a name, anything else?" White Shadow asked.

"Yeah actually there is more. The Guiding Light now is dismantle. All funds are now in the hands of those three. And the best part is that they are now having a launch party for their network this weekend."

"Where?" asked Tia.

"Kings Theatre."

"Well we can't plan it now, there is no way we can get all of that shit done," said Agent Flowers.

"That's where you are wrong," said Tia, "I've done plenty events there and if you don't know the place, you miss all of the secret passages."

"Tia do you know the layout?"

"Like the back of my hand," she said.

"Okay so we ambush them. One thang, what the fuck are we gonna do about the money?" asked Riley.

"That's where Jazmine comes in. She already knows the account number so it would be easy to funnel it into another account, all she needs is the access codes," said Hiro.

"No! She is not getting involved anymore than she is," said Huey.

"Huey, I know you want to protect me but I want to help. This could be the best chance we got. I promise that I will follow your lead," said Jazmine.

Huey nodded but still didn't like the idea. Now he knew why Hiro didn't want Ming involved.

"Okay we have a shit load of planning to do," said Hiro, getting to work, "Tia I am going to need your help with the best point to enter."

Tia nodded as everyone went to do their jobs.

Riley watched Cindy because she was quiet. Something was on her mind and he was going to find out.

:

"She had a big day," Jazmine said, sitting on a child's bed. Huey was currently putting a sleeping Rosa under her covers.

"Yeah," he said, staring at his daughter. She was sleeping like the angel she is.

"Come on, let her rest," she said, pulling on his arm.

Huey watched for a couple more minute before allowing Jazmine to pull him away from the room.

They walk to their bedroom, not much has change but little bits of Jazmine made it way into the room.

"Huey, we need to talk," she said.

Huey was taking off his shirt, getting ready for bed.

"About what?" he said.

This wasn't going to be easy with him half naked in front of her.

"When this is all over, where are we going to live?"

Huey stared, "I already have that figured out."

"You do?"

"Yes so don't worry about it. It's not going to be the first thing on my mind when the mission is over," he said.

"And that is?"

"Making you my wife and making sure that everyone knows Rosa is my daughter, that's my first priority," Huey said kissing Jazmine.

Jazmine moaned as he started deepen it. She groaned when he stopped.

"Trust me okay? You're going to be happy and does it matter where we are?" he asked.

Jazmine shook her head, "I trust you."

Huey resume their kiss and they starting running their hands allover each other's bodies. Huey lifted her shirt off of her, taking in everything he love about her as he ran his hands over her bare back.

:

"Ay Cindy!"

Riley walked into the garage part of the bunker, looking for Cindy. He wanted to know why she was distant lately after finding all of this information. This was a good thing so why is she sad by it?

"Whatcha want?" she said.

Riley found her under one of the SUVs, fixing something.

"Ay I want to talk," he said.

She came out and started to clean herself up.

"I don't." she said, cleaning off her tools and putting her away.

"Well than listen," he said, as she ignores him.

"I'm not gonna lie and say you are just my homegirl. I see ya a lot more than that. I tease ya because I want ya. So I wanna know what the fuck is wrong with ya," he said.

She was quiet, still putting things away. He was about to speak again until…

"This is my last mission, I'm free," she said whispering.

"So what's so wrong with that?"

"Ya ass don't get it. This is all I know!" she yelled.

Riley got it. She was afraid of change. Out of everyone Cindy was there the longest. She was there since she was a child. Now, after this mission, the bunker was going to close down.

"Ya afraid of changes," he said.

"Ya think?"

Riley and Cindy worked on missions together for the past three years. They know each other, teased each other and flirted with each other. So it wasn't a surprise to either of them that they started to have feeling for each other.

"It wouldn't be so bad," he said.

"Yes it would, what the fuck would I do? I am a girl mechanic, no one would want me to work for them. Even if I am the best," shouted Cindy.

"So start ya own business, ya can," he said simply.

"Ya don't get it Riley."

"Yeah I do, ya ass don't wanna move on! I like ya Cindy and I do wanna have something with ya but I can't if ya gonna be like that," Riley said frustrated, "and I can't wait foreva."

Riley left the garage and Cindy finished off putting everything away. She wanted the change but like Riley said, she was afraid. This was all she knows. Cindy decided to take a shower to clean herself from all the oil and muck on her. Her thoughts were on Riley. She likes him, hell she loves him. He wasn't like any guy she dated. As gangsta as he is, he respected her and didn't treat her like a hoe.

So why was she running? she thought as she cleaned herself under the water. Again she was scared that it would ruin her friendship. But would they have a friendship after this?

That stopped her. She knew that answer. Her thoughts were on that picture Rosa drew. Sad to say that a two year old knew what she wanted. And with Riley it would be pretty amazing.

Cindy finished her shower, quickly drying off with her towel and taking off with determination.

:

After Riley left Cindy in the garage, he was pissed off. He wanted her but she wouldn't listen. But she wasn't like any woman he ever dated. She was smart, didn't take his shit and sexy as hell. He didn't care if she was white. She was a ride or die. What seal the deal for his was the way she was around Rosie. And he thought the world about that little baby. Cindy would take her into the garage and showed her different tools, even had her to help her, making her feel important. Which made Rosie happy. They had fun together. Hell, he wouldn't lie to himself. Cindy would make a great mama one day.

But her fears was taking over her and he was done with this shit. He couldn't take it anymore. Riley just snapped. What was wrong with him wanting her to be his woman? Huey got his so why couldn't he?

Riley was tired and decided that he was ready to sleep. He stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving him in only his boxers.

Riley ran his hands over his face as he grab his du rag to cover his braids. He heard his door open and saw Cindy coming in and locking the door. In a towel.

"Cin I don't-"

She dropped the towel and stood there naked in front of Riley.

Riley was stunned. The fact that she was here and the fact that she was in his room naked. But he wasn't going to lie, her body was perfect. Slender waist, round ass and perfectly shaped boobs that stood out, waiting for him.

Cindy's blue eyes stared into Riley's wine coloured eyes. Waiting for something to happen. Either could move. Cindy's insecurity was getting the best of her. She broke the stare, covering her face with her hair.

"Sorry maybe this was an-"

She never got to finished that sentence. Riley already had her against the wall kissing the shit out of her and pressing his dick up against her, showing that he wanted her. Cindy ran her hands over his back, shoulders, chest. Trying to get any touch she could as she slipped one of her hands around his dick.

Riley moaned at the sensation as she gave him a hand job. Riley knew he would cum quick if he didn't do anything.

He quickly slipped one of his fingers into her pussy, which was moist and tight.

"Ohhh."

Cindy rolled her head back, enjoying every feeling in her body as Riley kept moving his finger in and out of her as well as rubbing her clit with his thumb.

It was long before…

"AHHH."

She cried out in passion.

Riley quickly picked her up, her long legs wrapped around his waist and took her towards the bed, lying her there.

He grab a condom out of his nightstand and removed his boxers. Cindy stare at his size, it was perfect.

Riley couldn't wait anymore as soon as that condom was on, he entered her.

"Oh shit!"

She was fucking tight and he was loving it. Riley set the pace but he just went faster and faster and her moans and cries were getting louder and louder.

Not once did either of them let go of eye contact.

Riley was starting to feel his finish, Cindy had to have another orgasm before he got his. Again with his thumb, he rubbed her clit again as he kept pumping.

"Fuck Riley!" she screamed out, holding tightly on to him.

That was all he needed as he felt himself let go, giving in to his own orgasm.

They were breathing deeply, enjoying the moment. Riley took off the condom and threw it in the waste bin, curling up against Cindy.

"You know there's no getting rid of me," he said.

Cindy laughs. She wouldn't have it any other way.

###


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hi Everyone! I hope everyone here had a great weekend. So please read, review and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 20: Surprises Surprises**

"Do you have any idea how close that was?" asked Winston Jerome pissed off.

"Of course I know. You are lucky that I got to them before those agents did," said Cairo.

"It shouldn't matter much anymore, the launch is almost complete," said Reverend Rollo Lovegood.

All of them were at the Kings Theatre, planning out the best party they could throw.

"We need to be sharp, nothing can go wrong with this. I have spent my life getting myself to where I am with the help of Jesus. He is with us," said Winston.

"Do not worry, I know everything about this place, nothing will go wrong," Cairo said with cockiness in his voice.

"You better or there will be a price to pay."

:

"Okay there is an entirety way here, here and here. The best way to go into undetected is by the stage and through the backdoor by the dressing rooms. There is also back ways to the balcony in that one," Tia said, showing everyone the best way throughout the theatre.

"One question: what if someone is in the tunnels?" asked Cindy.

"Beat his ass," said Riley.

"Obviously," said Huey as Jazmine giggled beside him.

"There are actually closets throughout the passage ways. Easy to hide for emergencies," said Tia.

"You done great work Tia. Hiro, how is the security feed coming along?" asked Agent Flowers.

"It's going good. I'm already connected to the feed and internet feed as well. We can pinpoint everything we need," said Hiro.

"Perfect, Jazmine how are the accounts coming along?" he asked.

"Already to received a big pay in. I had Hiro take off the flagging for the amount entering," she said, rubbing her sleeping daughter's back.

"Good, Caesar?"

"All routes going in and out are good. No major contractions in the area and other routes are available in case of emergencies," Caesar said.

"Excellent. Huey any idea how to take them down?"

"I got an idea, so does Hiro. We're working on it," Huey said.

"Keep me posted. Cindy the cars?"

"Already fixed and ready to go," she said.

"Riley, how is the foot traffic?"

"It's tricky but doable," he said.

"Good and Ming?"

"I will be with the children," she said.

"Ming what are you talking about?" asked Hiro.

"I am going to be with the children. Someone has to take care of them," she said.

"Oh I forgot about that," said Caesar, "great idea Ming."

She nodded and left the room.

"Okay everyone, everything is looking good. Gentleman, stay behind because I need to discuss something with all of you," said White Shadow.

:

"Ming what's wrong?" he asked as he enter their room.

After their discussion with White Shadow, everything was going to change.

"How are we going to live?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't live here forever."

Hiro knows what she is talking about. They been living here for three years and nothing much else happened. They were together and that was really about it. Their family thought they were dead and they been doing work for awhile now.

"Ming, we are not going to live here forever. Things are going to change," he told her.

"When? I feel like we are running out of time."

Running out of time?

"Ming what is going on?"

Ming had tears in her eyes as she lay down on the bed. She had been keeping this secret for awhile now and she couldn't keep it a secret anymore.

"Hiro I am so sorry," she said crying.

Ming told him and sending Hiro into shock.

:

"Hey Tia!"

Tia was in the kitchen working on dinner. She heard Huey coming into the kitchen.

"Hey Huey where Jazmine?" she asked.

"She watching Rosa and Donte. Anyways I need your help with something," he said.

"With what?"

He told her what he needed as Tia stood there in shock.

"You want to do what?"

"That's what I want done. Can you do it?"

:

"Oh man what a day!" said Cindy, "there is still a lot of things I need to do."

"Tell me about it, Huey gave me an assignment that I need to take care of right away," Tia said.

"What is it?" Jazmine asked.

"Top secret," she said winking at her.

Jazmine shook her head and continue cutting vegetables. Every girl was helping out with dinner as the kids were watching a movie in the living room.

"Anyways, that is an interesting mark on your neck Cindy," Jazmine said smirking.

"It's nothing," she said quickly, trying to hide it.

"Oh no that is a hickey!" said Tia laughing.

Cindy went red, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

"Well it's about time," said Ming who was sitting at the table.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Cindy said.

"You and Riley have been always around each other. It would make sense that you two would eventually hook up," Ming said continuing her task.

"How is he in bed?" Tia asked.

"TIA!" said Cindy.

"What? I may be married but I'm not dead," she replied.

Cindy look away, trying not to say anything. But she couldn't help herself.

"He was the best I ever had," she said quietly.

"HAHA I knew it! Pay up!" said Jazmine. Ming and Tia gave her the cash.

"You bet on me?" said Cindy in disbelief.

"One thing you should know about Freeman men. They can get what they want and they know how to do it," she said pocketing the money.

Ming was feeling sick and threw up in the garbage can.

"Ming! Are you alright?" said Tia, tending to her as Jazmine grab a glass of water.

"I'm fine I'm fine, just have an upset stomach," said Ming sitting back down.

"Actually you been sick about a week now," said Cindy.

"What you pregnant?" asked Tia.

Ming was quiet.

"You are aren't you?" asked Jazmine.

Ming looked up and nodded her head.

"OH my god that's great!"

"Congradulations!"

"Oh you are going to be a great mom!"

Ming smile, it was great to have friends who cared.

"Okay Jazmine can you go and get the boys?" asked Tia.

"Sure. Rosa! Do you want to come and get daddy with me?" she asked.

"YES!"

Everyone laughs at her cuteness. Once Jazmine left, there was a different atomsphere.

"Okay everyone, here is what's going on and I need your help if I am going to pull this off," she said.

"What's going on?" asked Cindy.

She told them what Huey wanted to do and everyone gotten excited. They started to throw around ideas.

:

"Man we have a lot of shit still to do," said Caesar.

Caesar, Hiro, Huey and Riley was in the monitor room, going over everything they needed for their last mission.

"No shit, how is this thang going to go down?" said Riley.

No one answered him, for they all had something on their minds.

"Ay what the fuck is wrong with everyone?" Riley asked.

Huey had a side project before the mission that was on his mind.

Casear wanted this to be over.

And…

"Ming told me something today," he said, "she pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I'm going to be a dad," said Hiro in a dazed.

"Wow, congrats man," said Caesar.

"Thanks."

"How far?" asked Huey.

"Don't know. But I wanna know," he said.

"Well enjoy it man," Huey said.

"Daddy!" Rosa said running into the room and into her father's arm. Huey had no problem with it.

"Rosa don't run," said Jazmine coming into the room, "by the way, dinner is ready boys."

Huey got up with Rosa in his one arm and the other wrapped around Jazmine.

Hiro watch them walk away. He wanted that and now it was his chance too.

###


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well some of you out there were waiting for this chapter. Well here it is! Read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 21: Ringing of the Bells**

"Okay gentleman, I need you to sign here, here and here," said White Shadow.

All the guys were in the office signing paperwork White Shadow and Agent Flowers wanted them to sign.

"Okay gentleman, that is everything. You need to wait for six hours before everything actives. Enjoy the rest of your day," said Agent Flowers.

"Ya leaving?" asked Riley.

"Yes. Like I said, have a good day gentlemen and congraulations," he said leaving.

"The last mission is tomorrow, enjoy your night," said White Shadow, "and Huey. The rest of the documents you requested are in your package as well."

Everyone watch White Shadow leave. No one could believe what happen. It felt like a dream.

"I can't believe this is real," said Caesar looking at his documents.

"Either can I," said Hiro.

Huey stared at his documents, nodding his head at everything he was reading.

Everyone was leaving the office.

"Guys," Huey said, "I need a favour."

"With what?" asked Riley, "cause ya may owe me."

Huey asked them and they were shocked.

"Are you serious man?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, I am. I asked your wife for help and she got the others to help out as well."

"When man?" asked Hiro.

"Tonight."

"What the fuck nigga tonight? How are we suppose to do this in six hours?" asked Riley.

"We got the easy job man," Caesar said, "don't worry I'll do it."

"And don't worry about everything else I got it," said Hiro, "you waited a long time man."

Riley was quiet about it, "Alright man whatcha need?"

::::

Everyone was in a good mood Jazmine noticed. The guys were somewhere else and the girls were cooking up a storm. There was a possibility that everything could be finish soon. She guess that's what got everyone excited.

"Mama look!" Rosa said, running up to her mother who was sitting on the bed in her and Huey's bedroom.

"Oh baby you look beautiful!" she said.

Rosa did look so cute! Her hair was styled really nicely. The front of her head had cornrows placed in them while the rest of her hair was kept in her natural curly state. She worn a cute simple white dress with white Mary Jane shoes.

"Who did this baby? And why are you all dress up?" she asked.

"Auntie Cindy and shhh it's a secret," Rosa said smiling.

"Oh? And you won't tell mommy this secret?" Jazmine had to try. She couldn't help it, she wanted to know.

"I can't mommy," Rosa said.

"Oh I think you can tell me," she said grabbing her daughter and started to tickle her.

Rosa started laughing as Jazmine kept tickling her.

"OK! Mommy! I tell you," Rosa said, "it's because…"

"Rosie you better not tell your mama," Cindy said in the doorway. She didn't look like her normal self, because Jazmine was shocked that she was wearing a soft blue dress.

"Now, Jazmine. Tia wants to see you in her bedroom right away. And you Rosie are coming with me," she said.

"Wait!"

Jazmine quickly went over to her jewelry box and took out her necklace that Lois gave to her, to give to Rosa.

"Here baby but you need to be careful with this," Jazmine said, putting on the necklace.

Rosa had her mouth open in surprise than broke out into a big smile. Jazmine gave her daughter a kiss and held onto her. Her baby.

"Okay, get going," Cindy said, taking Rosa's hand, leaving with her.

"Auntie Cindy?" she asked.

Cindy smiled, "We told her we were together and she started calling me that. I like it."

Jazmine laughed as Cindy and Rosa walked down the hallway somewhere.

Jazmine was still chuckling as she headed down to Caesar and Tia's room. Tia had make-up and hair products all over the place. Jazmine knew something was up.

"It's about time girl, we need to get you ready because everyone else is," Tia said, grabbing her and sitting her down on the bed.

Tia was all dressed up too, wearing a nice looking lime green dress that was flowing.

"What is going on?"

"It's a secret but be surprise because this is going to be an amazing night," she said.

Jazmine knew than no one was going to give her any answers but decided to followed along.

Tia attacked her hair by putting mousse in her hair and curling it to a cleaner spiral. Than pinning pieces to the sides, showing off her heart-shaped face.

Than she started on her face by keeping it light and natural. Tia kept her eyes with neutral tones, showcasing her eyes and simple pink lip gloss.

"Okay you are ready, just get into your dress and shoes and meet us by the elevator," she said leaving.

Jazmine gave her a confusing look as she watch her retreating form. But she had to admit, Tia did a good job. Jazmine still looked like herself but enhanced. The dress was stunning. It was just a simple v-neck lace white dress and the shoes were lovely. Low heel and silver with crystals along the bottom part of the shoes. She got dress and shoes on and was ready to leave. For what? She didn't know. But she felt beautiful, like a bride.

"Girl don't you have any jewelry?" Tia said coming back in, "and mama you are looking hot!"

"Thank you but what's going on?" she asked.

"Finish up and I'll show you," she said, walking out of her room with Jazmine to go back into Jazmine's room.

She already had her necklace and engagement ring on so the bracelet and earrings would be a nice touch.

"Hey, where are the rings?" The wedding bands were missing.

"Look for them later, we gotta go," said Tia. Jazmine decided to do that and quickly snap the bracelet on her wrist and put in the earrings as they walked to… the garage?

Cindy, Ming and Rosa were all waiting for her. Everyone was dressed up. Ming even had a nice looking purple dress on.

"Okay what is going on?" asked Jazmine.

Cindy remove one of the doors, showing that it was an elevator.

"If ya wanna know, than board," she said, walking into it. Ming and Tia followed.

"Come on mama," said Rosa, grabbing onto her mother's hand, trying to get her on. Jazmine laughs at her daughter's antics and boards.

Cindy pressed a button, taking them up. Where? Jazmine had no idea. But the cool breeze felt behind the door was taking them… outside?

And they were outside on the rooftop. The guys were already there. Hiro was setting up something on a table, Riley was doing some sort of a dance, Caesar was talking to Donte and Huey was staring at the scenery of the City.

"Are we in Brooklyn?" asked Jazmine in awe. She had no idea because of how freaked out she was.

"Yeah we were here the whole time," Riley said laughing.

All the men were looking sharp. All of them were dress in clean black cargo pants with a black t-shirt except Huey's who was wearing a white t-shirt. Even Caesar and Donte pulled their dreads back into a ponytail. Riley's cornrows were clean and Huey had his signature afro. The way Jazmine loves it.

"Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" asked Jazmine frustrated.

Huey motion her to come his way, which she did by her suddenly demanding daughter.

"Were waiting," he said, still looking out wards.

"Waiting for what?"

 **DING!**

"That," Huey said.

 **DING!**

Everyone smiles grew.

 **DING!**

All of them couldn't believe it.

 **DING!**

Everyone thought this day wouldn't come.

 **DING!**

And it did.

"YEA YEA! OPP!" Riley cheered.

Everyone laughs and cheers. As if it were New Years in Time Square.

"What is the big deal?" Jazmine asked.

Huey smile, "I'm alive."

Jazmine mouth dropped. He was officially back on the grid.

"Huey that's amazing!" she said hugging him.

"Alright Riley, you are officially a Freeman again," Hiro said looking at his computer.

"Yea now let's get this shit started!" Riley yelled.

SMACK!

"Awooo, babe why ya gotta hit like that?" he asked.

"Lil ears," she said pointing to Rosa and Donte.

"Oh my bad."

"Hey Huey ya ready man?" asked Caesar.

Huey nodded and grabbed Jazmine's hand, walking her over to where Caesar was.

"Okay everyone ready?" he asked.

Jazmine gave him a strange look, "Ready for what?"

Huey opened his hand and there were the two missing rings. Jazmine knew that once he was classified as alive he was going to marry her. But why would he…? Than she remember that Caesar was ordain. He could preform a marriage ceremony now that he was alive as well.

But she didn't think it was this soon. She stared at Huey in shock but excited.

"Really?"

Huey nodded, "I know you wanted something different but I'm not waiting anymore."

"Huey it's perfect," she said. Jazmine wasn't waiting anymore either. Huey gave the rings to Donte, who was trying to do his job seriously. Jazmine grabbed both of Huey's hands. With a nodded from the both of them, they waited. It wasn't long before Caesar spoke.

"Today, we are here to join Huey Phillip Freeman and Jazmine Eliza Dubois/ Citoyen in the hands of marriage. There are many ups and downs when it comes to life, the same goes with marriage. But they will feel not alone or afraid, because with that person they are join to will help them through life toughest haul. If you all ask me they already did that."

Everyone laughs and shakes their head. Jazmine smile because she couldn't believe this was happening.

"The both of you will love, protect and cherish every great moment together and stand by, help and support each other through the bad. One love, one heart, and one beat joins. Together, you can concord mountains, seas and the deepest forest with the love you shared together."

Jazmine look at Huey, who was staring at her. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"And if anyone who doesn't believe these two should be joined together? Right now, jump off this building because than ya crazy."

Everyone burst out laughing. Well it helped with the tears.

"Huey repeat after me. I promise to love you, honour you and protect you with all of the days of our lives. To have and hold from this day forward, for the rest of my life."

"I promise to love you, honour you and protect you with all of the days of our lives. To have and hold from this day forward, for the rest of my life," Huey said.

Jazmine let out a tear but kept smiling.

"Jazmine, repeat after me. I promise to love you, honour you and cherish you with all of the days of our lives. To have and hold from this day forward, for the rest of my life."

"I promise to love you, honour you and cherish you with all of the days of our lives. To have and hold from this day forward, for the rest of my life," she said.

Huey smirk and still held her hands.

"Hey Donte, I need the rings," Caesar said.

Donte when up to his father, giving him the rings. He was holding onto them so tightly, he was shaking his hand out.

"You did good buddy," Caesar said, winking at him. Donte was proud of himself. He did his job. He even smile when Huey patted him on the head. He wanted to stay friends with Rosa. As his daddy said, be on good terms with Huey Freeman.

Caesar gave Huey Jazmine's ring first.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Caesar.

"With this ring, I thee wed," said Huey, slipping the ring onto her finger with her engagement ring. It finally looked complete.

Than Caesar gave Jazmine Huey's ring.

"Same thing Jazzy."

Jazmine chuckled, "With this ring, I thee wed."

Jazmine slipped the ring onto Huey's finger. They grabbed each other's hands again.

"I pronounce you husband and wife. And Huey? Give ya girl a kiss."

Huey gave her a simple but sweet kiss. Everyone cheered.

"Everyone. Meet Huey and Jazmine Freeman," announced Caesar.

Everyone cheered and clapped. Except Rosa.

"Baby girl what's wrong," asked Jazmine, noticing her daughter had tears coming down.

"I'm not a Freeman," she said crying softly.

"Rosa come here," Huey said.

She lifted her arms to her daddy, who had no problem picking her up. She held onto her daddy tightly.

"Okay what's wrong?" he asked.

"You, mama and unca Riley are Freeman. I'm not. Does that mean you will leave me again?" she asked.

"No, and for you not being a Freeman? We'll have to fix that," he said.

"Alright, Huey, Jazmine you need to sign these," said Hiro, giving them paperwork for their marriage certificate. Jazmine and Huey had no problems signing it with Riley and Tia as witnesses.

"Okay this is the last one," he said.

The last one was Rosa's birth certificate. Jazmine gave him a confusing look.

"You didn't put in a father," he said.

Jazmine placed her signature with Huey's and Hiro quickly send it off.

"Okay baby girl, no more tears," said Riley, "ya daddy told them your a Freeman."

Rosa looked at her father and he nodded. Rosa gave out a shrieked so loud she hugged her parents. Jazmine laugh and Huey smiled. This was the beginning for the Freeman family, newly extended.

"Ay I'm hungry so finish this and let's eat!" said Riley.

Jazmine looked around to her new family as every settled at the table they set up on the rooftop. Everything was changing but for the better.

She look at her best friend Tia sitting with her husband and son. The only woman who knew what she been through and the support she gave. Caesar, Tia and Donte were an amazing family who would grow with her own.

Two new friends, Hiro and Ming. They kept her mind sharp from day one when she arrived. But it felt like she knew them for years. She couldn't wait to meet their new addition to their family.

Jazmine laughs at Riley and Cindy's bickering. But if there was anything she wanted for her new brother-in-law, Cindy was it. Jazmine already knew how pig headed he could be and was glad that Cindy could put up with it. Maybe one day, Cindy will be her sister-in-law. Riley proven over and over again that he could. Like he said, he needed the right woman.

Last, was her daughter and newly husband. She didn't know how they weren't together sooner but she was glad now. The love and support she felt from Huey was insane but she wouldn't have any other way. The love he shown with their daughter was amazing. Watch him interact with her was amazing. As she sat in his lap asking question and him answering them make her heart grow more with love. One day, maybe they will have a son she would love to give him.

Jazmine Dubois - Girlfriend of Huey Freeman.

Jazmine Citoyen - Single mom to Rosa Citoyen.

Jazmine Freeman - Wife of Huey Freeman, Mother of Rosa Freeman and one day a Baby Boy Freeman.

Everything she went through hell in the last three years, it was worth it for this moment here.

"Rosa," said Donte, "you look pretty."

Huey glared at him as Rosa giggled with a blush present on her face.

"You're pretty too," Rosa said, making Donte blush too.

"Jazz we are going to have some cute grand babies," said Tia in a teasing voice.

"I like to see him try," Huey said with venom in his voice.

"Chill Huey, we be family," Caesar said, getting in on the teasing.

Jazmine Eliza Freeman wouldn't have it any other way.

###


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 22: Bittersweet Moments**

Agent Flowers and White Shadow were on the rooftop watching the sunrise. Everything was cleaned off from the makeshift wedding that had happened the night before.

"Everything will come to play tonight," said White Shadow.

"Yes, five years of our lives completed," said Agent Flowers.

"Did you make sure they are protected in case of anything else?" asked White Shadow.

"Of course, they do deserve it. They did everything we ask for and much more."

"And everything else taken care of?"

"Yes, all have chosen. But I do worry about Cindy," said Agent Flowers.

"She's ready for the next phase of her life. The man she pick, still not sure about him."

"But she'll be happy."

"Yes, they all will."

:::::

Huey sat at the kitchen table, drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. They had a lot to do today. But he wanted to enjoy the last bit of peace before the final mission. His hair was back in cornrows with a red du rag covering them up. Jazmine did them just as they woke up. Surprisedly they woke up early considering they got married last night. The sex wasn't that much different than before, just every man out there will know Jazmine was his and his alone.

Jazmine's hair had to be tamed down and Tia just decided to put them back in braids.

That left Huey taking care of their daughter.

He brought her to the kitchen and made her a simple breakfast of cereal and orange juice, leaving her there in her high chair. She was interested in the newspaper Huey was reading. Huey smiled and gave her the comic part. Because she couldn't read yet, at least she could enjoy the pictures. So Rosa sat there quietly eating her breakfast and looking at the comics. Huey knew this was only the beginning.

"Good morning baby," Jazmine said coming into the kitchen and grabbing a coffee. She quickly kiss Huey and than kissed her baby girl.

"Morning mama," Rosa said, not taking her eyes off the comics.

Jazmine chuckled. It was cute watching her husband and daughter pretty much do the same thing. Like father like daughter she thought.

"We need to take those braids out baby," Jazmine said, trying to get to one.

"Mama No! I like them!" Rosa said, covering her head.

"Jazmine leave them alone. She looks fine," Huey said, looking up from his paper.

Rosa gave her mother a pleading look.

"Okay baby but they come out when it's time for a bath," she said, trying to compromise.

"Can I have them back?" Rosa asked.

Jazmine giggled but nodded her head. She thought it was cute that she liked something.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" asked Jazmine.

"Pretty much pack up the rooms," he said, taking their dishes and putting them into the sink.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

Huey look at his wife, "I bought a house."

:::::

"You did what?"

"Yeah baby I got us a house. You'll love it," said Caesar. They were currently packing up everything that they owned. Thankfully it wasn't much.

"Where?" Tia asked, putting the last of their things into a suitcase.

"Bed-Stuy."

Caesar handed her the paperwork for the house with the details on it. She quickly read it and was in shock. The house was located in their old neighbourhood. But it was the house where they first met.

"You bought that house?"

"I thought you might like that baby," he said, kissing her neck as she giggled.

"I honestly can't wait to really make out ours," he said nipping her ear and grabbing her around the waist, showing her what he was talking about. Tia couldn't help but laugh as this is the man she married and love. Showing his lovin' was a bonus.

"Hey dad!"

Both Tia and Caesar jumped away from each other before their son came running into the room, who decided that he wanted to jumped onto the mattress.

"All done!"

"What did you do?" Caesar asked, not sure what Donte was talking about. Sometimes he wonder if he wanted to know.

"I packed," he said.

"You packed?" Tia said in disbelief.

Donte nodded his head in excitement. He ran off as his parents followed him into the room he shared with Rosa.

What they saw made them burst into laughter. Donte had all his bags packed up with everything overflowing out of them.

"Well I guess he's ready," Caesar said as Tia was still laughing.

:::::

"Ming! You shouldn't be carrying that!" Hiro said, grabbing the box out of her hands.

"I'm pregnant not dead," Ming said, grabbing another piece of clothing. She wishes she could keep the medical room but that wasn't going to happen. But a free clinic was going to get a fantastic donation. But she got to keep a few items.

"I know Ming but I don't want anything to happen. Being on this mission is scary enough. You losing the baby will be devastating," Hiro said, taking their bags and placing them by the door.

"I'll be fine. I'm with the children which would make good practice," she said smiling.

Hiro took her into his arms and kissed her. His hands ended up resting on her belly where their growing child was taking form.

"You have given me everything Ming. I love you watashi no kokori." (My heart)

"And I you, wo de ai." (My Love) she said kissing him again, "and soon, we will be normal."

:::::

"Alright Alright Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Riley yelled at the top of his voice.

"Why? Ya packed?" asked Cindy, going through some stuff in the garage. Everything will be in the new location so she needed to make sure all things she was taking was in the correct ordered.

"Ay didn't have much here anyways," he said walking over to her, kissing her cheek.

She swapped him away and kept working on what she was doing.

"Ya thought about whatcha gonna do?" he asked.

Cindy smiled, "I gotta a building so I am going to start a business."

"That's my girl! Ya gonna be awesome," he said kissing her, "I bet it's got a nice place above it."

Cindy was silent.

"Girl ya telling me that you got no place ta live?" Riley said, taking her silences as a no.

"I'm gonna be busy with the shop, why the fuck would I get an apartment?" she asked, finishing with one tool box and going to another.

"Ya need sleep. Whatcha gonna do, sleep on a sofa? That shit is gay! And uncomfortable," he said.

"Well it's too late for that shit. Whatcha want me ta do Nigga? Sleep at your place?"

"Not a bad idea," Riley smirked.

Cindy was shocked. Was he serious?

"Yo ya think that's too fast?" she asked.

"Ya got your own space so I don't know why ya trippin'. I got a house, everything will be fine," he said, kissing up her cheekbone.

"What if I don't wanna leave?" she asked, wondering if the right answer is in her head.

"Ya ain't leaving me. I'm Freeman baby, I know how to get what I want."

:::::

Everything was packed and ready to go. All the beds were stripped bare, the cabinets were cleaned out and everything was cleaned up nicely.

All were gathered around the cars getting ready to leave.

"Now Donte I want you to be good to Ming alright?" said Tia who a few tears in her eyes.

"Yes mama," Donte said. He knew whatever was going to happen, he needed to be strong.

"Okay lil man, when we get back and if you are good? I'll take you to Coney," Caesar said.

"Really?"

"Yup, just make sure you are good to Miss Ming here and you keep an eye out on Rosa. I bet she will be pretty scared ok?"

Donte nodded his head excitedly, knowing that his daddy was going to take him to Coney. So he had to be good.

On the other side of the car was a completely the same thing.

"Baby I don't want you to be scared. You'll have Ming and Donte to keep you company," Jazmine told Rosa, who nodded her head.

"Okay I love you baby girl," she said giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Huey took Rosa into his arms, "I'm coming back."

"I know daddy," she said giving him a big hug.

"I love you Rosa. You and your mama are my whole world," Huey said, giving her a kiss on the another cheek. Rosa smile to her daddy, knowing no matter what happens, he is coming back.

"Remember lil baby I got ya daddy's back," Riley said, flipping her downwards and back up again, causing Rosa to shriek in excitement. Rosa gave her uncle a hug and he kissed her forehead. He loves this lil baby.

"See you soon Auntie Cindy!" she said.

Cindy laughs, in the short amount of time she has been dating Riley, it was a good feeling to have family who's got your back.

"I'll see ya girl and we'll do that project k?" she said as Rosa nodded her head, giving Cindy a dap which she laughs and returns.

"Alright Riley give me back my kid," Huey said, taking her from her uncle's arms and placing her beside Donte in the car.

"Ming, be safe," Hiro said with his left hand placed on her belly.

"You too Hiro," she said giving him a kiss.

"Donte," Rosa said, in her car sit, "I'm scared."

"I got you," Donte said, grabbing and holding onto Rosa's hand, which made her smile.

Ming got into the driver's seat and took off. Not without everyone waving good-bye. They watched until they couldn't see the car anymore before getting down to business.

"Alright, Huey and Caesar you take up the rear," said Hiro.

"Man McHater ya are gay!"

 **SMACK!**

"Ahh! Fuck off Jazzy!"

Everyone laughs as Huey wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Riley and Jazmine, take the middle and Tia, Cindy and myself will lead the way," Hiro finished, getting into the van driver's seat.

Jazmine looked at her husband, "Whatever you do. Return to us you understand? We need you now."

"Everything humanly possible," he said kissing her like it was the last time again.

"You better keep that promise to your son or I'm going to kill you," said Tia teasing him.

Caesar gave his wife a kiss, "I waited too long for this. No one and I mean no one is going to take me out."

"I gotta get a lil lovin' here boo," Riley said.

Cindy shook her head but kiss him anyways, "I think wifey is a better term."

"Already thinking of marriage? Maybe I don't do that shit boo," said Riley.

"Well either way, I'm gonna be a Freeman," said Cindy to which Riley laughs.

"Guys we gotta move!"

Every gave one last kiss to their significant other before leaving in the right vehicles.

Huey and Caesar sat in the last SUV watching everyone leave before them.

"This is it Huey. Ya ready?"

"More than you know."

###


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great weekend. Juey I hope you enjoy this as well. Please read, review and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 23: The Beginning**

Cairo watched as people came into the King's theatre. These people were like him. Lost, alone and no where to turn to. When Huey Freeman left Chicago is devastated him. He lost his best friend. And he had to become friends with that Mulatto girl made things worst. He hated her for stealing away his best friend. But than he met Dewey, a guy much like himself. Lost, alone and different. They did everything together. People thought it was different but that was the way they were. Dewey Sharpe replaced Huey Freeman and for Cairo Jefferson, that had to hurt Huey. But that didn't turn out that way. His vision was still strong and another type of ally in the form of a girl; Jazmine Dubois.

So Cario created his own vision that was becoming successful in Chicago. Everything was going perfect. Until that day, when Dewey kiss him. KISS HIM! Another male!

He hated him when he confessed that he like boys. His best friend was gay. Cairo Jefferson wasn't the same after that.

He wandered around the states, more loss than ever before. Than he watch Reverend Rollo Lovegood seamer than everything change. He felt that he had a purpose. The Reverend took his under his wing and introduce him to Winston. He had a vision that Cairo could get behind. Than he did his first kill, a couple who didn't believe in God. It felt good. There were more kills and he did a good job.

That was until Huey Freeman came and ruined it. The network he was working for was coming up fast and believe in him. They had a entertainer by the name of Michael Caesar who already had a fanbase. He was quite popular with everyone, even the ladies. Hiro Otamo was a hacker who had a gift with technology. They had to go, all of them.

Ming Otamo was killed along with her husband.

Tia Caesar and Donte Caesar were stabbed to death.

And Jazmine Citoyen, Riley Citoyen and Rosa Citoyen were killed in with a bomb in their apartment. That was the sweetest victory he had ever felt killing the brother, daughter and the love of Huey's life.

Now, nothing will stand in the way of their success.

"Cairo!"

He turned and saw Winston coming his way.

"I got an assignment for you."

Cairo followed Winston to a room in the far back of the corner.

"We got a problem, Cronus and I want you to take care of it," he said, stopping outside the room.

"There was something you missed."

Cairo was offended.

"I missed nothing," said Cairo with venom in his voice.

Winston opened the door. There on the screen was a picture of a car. But it was inside the car that Cairo fuming.

Cairo did miss something. And he was going to fix it.

:::::

People were coming into the theatre, excited that there was production for this new network that the great Winston Jerome is soon to be launching.

The Rollo and Lovegoods were the entertainment. Those guys were not good for entertainment.

"Magne how is everything coming along?" asked Hiro.

"People arriving and starting to enter into the theatre part," he replied.

"Copy that it's almost full," said Tia, who was sitting in one of the seats, watching everyone come in.

"Everyone near the stage is working like clockworks, but no signs of the targets," said Jazmine said.

"Same here outside." Riley was standing outside, watching people going into the theatre.

"Nothing going on in the back." Cindy was bored standing outside the back doors with other people there.

"Everything is good up top," Huey said.

"And good below," said Hiro, who was set up down the road. "Just to let you parents know, they arrived safe and sound."

Jazmine, Huey, Tia and Caesar all sighed in relief. The last thing they want to worry about was their kids. Now they could focus on this mission and take them down.

"Wait guys I see a limo coming," Riley said, "and not a nice one either. Ghost could do a better job."

"Chaos focus!" a whisper-yelled from Jazmine.

"I see it to. And another one," said Huey, looking through binoculars, "shit they are surrounded by escorts."

"Ay don't tell me it's those greasy guys," said Riley, grossed out. He really didn't like those guys.

"Most likely. They go everywhere with Jerome," said Huey.

Huey watched as Winston Jerome walked out of the limo, being praised by all of his fans. The second limo held none other than the Reverend Rollo Lovegood stepped out of the other limo.

Huey watched them walking into the theatre in the front entrance.

"Alright there are in the foyer," Caesar said, watching as everyone praised them.

"Alright Ghost you know what to do."

:::::

Jazmine and Tia manage to get into the control room before anyone else. This part was critical.

"Alright Ninja we're in," said Tia. Tia was a huge help with everything. Knowing the theatre was a bonus because she knew the fastest ways to get around and the best places to hide.

"Tell me what you need me to do," said Jazmine through the con.

"Alright, the recovery sticks I give you, put them into the computer. Also the green one, you need to place them into a laptop," he said.

Jazmine and Tia got to work working quickly with everything they needed to do.

"Alright, it's all yours."

:::::

Ghost walked from the back of the building to the entrance. She easily got inside. Thankfully, Hiro thought about getting her a ticket. It was the same seat Tia was sitting in before she left to help out Jazmine.

"Alright, Ghost I need you to go into the media room and upload the contents we are providing," said Hiro.

"No problem," she said. She used her skills on picking locks and entered into the media room. She quickly loaded up everything and got out and fast.

"Okay everything is done," she said.

"Hiro?! Huey?! Can anyone hear me?"

"Ming is that you?" asked Caesar through the con.

"Thank God I grabbed mine. The kids are missing! Someone jacked my car!"

::::

Cairo watched the car come to a complete stop at a hotel. Some asian woman stepped out of the car, quickly talking to the two children in the back of the car.

He took his chance and blitzed the woman from behind and knocked her out cold.

He got into the driver's seat and took off, with the two children in the back.

"AHHHHHH!" the girl screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BRAT! OR I WILL KILL YOU!" he yelled.

The boy and girl quiet quickly, they didn't know what to do.

BING!

Cairo grabbed the cellphone off the passenager seat and saw a text label 'Husband.'

Are you and the kids alright?

Cairo quickly texted back that they were fine and drove back to the theatre.

What he was going to do with them was another story.

:::::

"What do you mean our babies are missing?" Jazmine said panicking. She thought they were safe.

"Whoever took my car must have text you saying that they were safe," Ming said.

"Okay Ming go back to the hotel and we'll find them," Hiro said.

"No I'm coming to you. I think they are in the theatre," she said.

"Ming's right, whoever took them would be coming back here," said Huey, looking around on the rooftop.

"That's not our only problem, I can't accesses the accounts and they are going to be launching soon!" said Jazmine, who was worried about her baby but the mission as well. This has gotten a lot more stressful than the original plans.

"I'll keep an eye out, Cindy, I need you do something," said Hiro.

"Yeah what's that?"

"Right now our top priority is the kids safety than we continue the mission. Almost every piece is lined up ready to go. I am going to give you something you need," Hiro said, jumping out of the van and headed towards the theatre with his trusted daggers in hand.

"Hiro, if your ass is here, then we blown," Riley said, walking beside him.

"That's the thing, we are blown."

:::::

"Let her go!" screamed Donte.

Cairo tied up the kids into chairs in one of the dressing rooms that currently wasn't being used.

"You shut the fuck up you little brat," he said tightening the ropes.

"You are a mean man," Rosa said giving him the meanest look she could.

"Yeah? I will kill you when I have the chance," he said, walking away and closing the door.

"What are we going to do?" asked Rosa scared.

Donte wiggled out of the ropes and helped Rosa out of hers.

"We are leaving."

:::::

"Where do you think they will hide them?" said Tia, walking on the catwalks above the stage. The show was about to begin in minutes. The entertainment was finished and like Caesar said, the show sucked.

"Somewhere they can keep an eye on them, so it will most likely be close," said Caesar, "Tia you got to think where will they hide them close by to them?"

Tia was trying to think. Where would they hide them?

"Tia you can do this," said Jazmine, climbing down the ladder with her to the tunnel underneath the stage.

"I'm thinking!"

"Well, two beautiful woman by the grace of God is sabotaging us."

Jazmine and Tia look and Rollo Lovegood was standing there with the shirtless men.

"We can't have that now can we?"

:::::

"Tia you gotta think and fast," Huey said.

"So the famous Revolutionary is alive."

Huey's blood ran cold.

He turned and saw Cairo standing there on top of the roof with him.

"I will murder you," he said.

"We're blown," Huey said into his con, "and you will die tonight Cairo."

###


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Happy Friday everyone! I cannot believe all of the reviews I got. You guys have no idea how much it really means to me. Anyways I got a long chapter here for you all and I hope you read, review and enjoy it.**

 **I luv Boondocks, I have your message at the bottom.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 24: The Middle**

Huey stared at Cairo, his ex best friend from childhood. Huey was ready to kill this man.

"I thought I got rid of you," he said, "The drugs that were injected into your system so have stopped your heart cold."

"Adrenaline is a bitch."

"I did everything to make sure that the job was done," Cairo said fuming.

"Well, you didn't do a good job," Huey said, taking his stands, preparing himself for a fight.

"Well, I'll have to take care of it myself."

:::::

"We are leaving!" said Donte, grabbing her hand after getting out of ropes. Daddy taught him to tie his shoes when he met him. Than taught him about how to get out of them when he accidentally tied himself up.

"Donte how are we going to leave?" she said, holding his hand. She didn't want to be alone.

"Shh," he said quickly looking out the door by a crack. He saw that the close was clear before moving with Rosa through the back stage.

"Hey those kids are getting away!" said one of the shirtless men.

"RUN!"

They ran but Donte was caught by one of the men. Rosa didn't like to see her friend hurt, she did what unca Riley shown her. She threw a lantern at his private area. The man yelled out and let go of Donte, who knocked him in the back of the kneecap, sending him down.

They took off with the others behind them.

:::::

Cairo and Huey stood on the top of the roof. Either men were willing to make the first move. Not yet.

Huey took out his katana out of his sheath and waited.

Waited for the next move on this game he waited so long to end. Now the moves were moving in the direction he needed to end this.

It ended here.

Tonight.

:::::

"Yo guys we need to head to the roof," said Caesar, walking up to Hiro and Riley as they came into the theatre, "Huey's is with Cairo right now!"

"Shit this is fucked up," said Riley, ready to head to the roof.

"Does anyone know what happen to the girls?" asked Hiro.

"No," Both guys said.

Ming came running into the theatre and Cindy came around from the back.

"Ay don't worry, they're most likely in the tunnels," Cindy said.

"Alright, Cindy go to the girls and Ming try and find the kids," said Riley taking over, "we niggas are gonna find Huey."

The girls took off and the guys followed Riley.

"Shouldn't we be after the kids?" asked Hiro.

"No that fucker almost destroyed us. This is business now."

:::::

"Well, the two widows are alive and well," said the Reverend.

"You destroyed my family," said Tia with venom in her voice. Jazmine stood beside her quietly. This could go either way.

"They weren't of Gods people. They deserve to die," he simply replied.

"Oh really? Well newsflash either are you," said Jazmine.

"What's makes you so sure my child," he said staring her down.

"Easy, you take donations of the poor to make yourself rich. You gave false promises to make yourself famous. You will walk and stab people in the back for your own benefit. You only think of yourself so that makes you not godly," said Jazmine with a sharp tone.

They watch as Jazmine words stunned him. He wasn't happy now.

"You will pay for your sins. You don't know what the importances life truly is," he said.

"You fucking bastard! You are nothing but a piece of shit!" screamed Tia.

The shirtless men surrounded the Reverend as a sort of wall.

"You are nothing. You destroy our best friend, our boyfriends, husbands and lovers. But mostly, you destroyed the chance of them becoming fathers to our children. You are truly the largest coward I have ever seen. And karma will come to you. Remember that," said Jazmine.

The Reverend chuckled at first, than started laughing.

"If you ladies make it out alive!"

The shirtless men started their attack.

They were ready.

:::::

Cairo attacked first with his katana and Huey blocked it perfectly and kick him in the stomach. Cairo fell to the ground and Huey began his attack again by punching towards the ground where he lay. Cairo rolled out of the way before the hit could connect. Huey punched the ground as Cairo kick his feet from under him. He quickly got up and try to stab Huey but again blocked his shot with his katana.

Huey got up quickly before Cairo next attack. As if it was a dance, they moved around each other, slicing their blades in the air and metal hitting each other. Huey gave another hit with his blade, he side kick Cairo, knocking him of balance.

"You will die tonight," Huey said.

"Not before your wife and child," Cairo said mocking.

Huey lunged at Cairo and the dance began again.

:::::

A shirtless man grabbed Jazmine's arm, pulling her towards him. But Jazmine use a pressure point that Huey had shown her a long time ago. He quickly let go and Jazmine hit him with a palm thrust.

Tia didn't waste any time to attack. She hit the closest one, sending them down than giving him a good kick. She kneed the groin of another than upper cut him. Tia Caesar was a woman on a mission as she kept attacking.

Once every man was down, they took off down the tunnels.

:::::

"Where the fuck are those little brats?" said one of the shirtless men.

They were pissed until they saw Winston Jerome come up to them.

"Gentleman, I need you both to help me with something, Jesus wants this to happen," he said.

"Yes sir," they said, walking onto the stage with Winston.

One of the crates opened up and Donte poked his head out, to see if the close was cleared. But there were still to many people around so he quickly closed the lid.

Rosa sat quickly in the corner. She didn't want to deal with those mean men again.

"Okay what do we do?" asked Donte.

"Daddy will find us," Rosa said, "we should stay here."

Donte nodded, they daddies will find them.

Rosa shivered from the cold. Donte put his arms around her like his mama does when he got cold.

They waited for their parents to come.

:::::

Huey and Cairo kept fighting, neither were willing to fall and be done. They were out for blood.

"You had to leave and be with that mulatto bitch didn't you?" Cairo screamed.

"You think I wanted to leave my home?" Huey yelled, dodging another hit from Cairo.

"Yeah you did. Because of her we couldn't be together!"

That shocked Huey. He wanted to come home and be with his friends from Chicago. But Granddad wouldn't budge on leaving Maryland. But Jazmine was there, believing him. Besides Cairo, Jazmine believed in him. She understood him and talked to him, even when she was being annoying. Everything made sense.

"What about Dewey? You had him!" he said attacking again.

"He wasn't perfect and he had to go! I wanted him but he didn't want me!"

"So you're gay," Huey said.

"He came onto me, told me that he loved me. But after a while he left me. Left ME! To do whatever he wanted! It was easy to kill him!"

Cairo was slipping as he kept attacking, his blood bled as if he was a man on a mission.

"You want to know something Cairo? I love her and guess what? I married her," Huey said, trying to make sure that he lost it completely.

Cairo screamed out, successfully knocking Huey to the ground. Huey stared up at him. Ready to take on what Cairo wanted to do.

"Now you took the life I wanted away Huey I am taking yours away again. You stole that from me," he said lifting his blade.

:::::

"We have to go this way!" Tia shouted, running down the hallway.

"Did you see the Reverend anywhere?"

"Naw that asshole left as soon as we got into it," she said, "okay it should be somewhere around here."

"There they are!"

"Oh fuck," both of them said at the same time. But there was a problem, they had doubled in size.

"Shit how are we going to get out of this one?" said Tia.

The shirtless men charged at them as Jazmine and Tia braced themselves.

They were coming closer and closer until….

 **BAN!**

Two of the closet doors flew open, taking out a third of them. Cindy came out of the closet with her Louisville slugger and Ming with sais in her hands.

"You wanna go niggas!" shouted Cindy, "I will fuck you up."

She swung the bat, hitting one of them in the gut as Ming used the side of her sais to knock them out.

Tia got right back in there, using her fist to beat the men down.

They got them all. Jazmine was smart enough to grab rope so she could tie them up. She was thankful that she knew two troublemaker brothers who taught her this.

"Ming are you alright?" asked Jazmine.

"I'm fine, there is nothing wrong," Ming said smiling.

"Alright we have to find the kids and get the fuck out of here," said Cindy.

"All that hard work for nothing," said Tia, climbing the ladder to get them out of the tunnels. "They are just going to be after us again since they have all that money."

Cindy laughs and took out a device. She handed it to Jazmine.

"Will that work?"

Jazmine laughs, "Hiro got you to clone the Reverend's phone didn't he?"

"Yup can that work?"

Jazmine nodded and put it away.

Ming smiled, "I love that man of mine."

:::::

Donte and Rosa lay low as much as possible. Every sound and hit against the crate was freaking them out. But they stayed brave because mama and daddy will be coming for them soon. They hope.

They heard the sound of that freaky man again.

"Good work gentleman, Jesus will be pleased," he said.

"Rosa no!" Donte whispered loudly.

But Rosa quickly moved the top and peaked out. That creepy man was closed by and he had a phone!

Rosa was excited because now she could call mama. She reached out and almost got it but he moved away a bit. But Rosa was determine to call her mama. She reached out again as he was talking and grab it by the time Donte pulled her back.

"When we get back to the compound, I will show you how much he is pleased."

They heard men being excited and than walking away. Leaving them alone again.

"I got it!" she whispered and smile.

"Cool, what's mama's phone?"

Rosa froze, "I don't know. I'm not good with numbers."

:::::

"Man, ya gay?!"

Cairo turned around and saw Caesar, Hiro and Riley all standing there with their weapons out, ready for battle.

Huey took that moment and kick Cairo's feet from under him. He quickly got up and went over to the others.

Cairo stare at them. Wondering how the hell did he went wrong. He was the best at what he does, so how in the hell did they manage not to die? All of them stood there, without a scar or anything that shown they suffered.

"Man ya is fucked up," said Riley after some time.

"How the hell are you all alive!" he screamed.

"It wasn't our time," said Hiro, ready to kill.

All of them attack at once against Cairo, he wasn't going down without a fight. He threw punches, kick and swung his katana. But nothing compared to the fury that the guys were showing. The pain of being away from their families, the work they could have created and lastly, the danger he put their families in.

Cairo manage to pull back and screamed.

"If you didn't leave than we could have been together!"

"What? Man, Huey that punk ass has a crush on ya? Fuck that's funny!" Riley laughs.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know anything!"

Huey and Caesar looked at each other and nodded.

"You know Cairo, Huey is my best friend," said Caesar.

"You're lying. He married that bitch!"

"Doesn't mean our wives have no problems with us hanging out," said Huey, knowing what Caesar was doing.

Caesar grabbed Huey's hand, sending Cairo to snapped. He screamed and ran towards them, with fury in his eyes.

Caesar moved out of the way and Huey dropped down waiting as Cairo came up to him.

Cairo ran so fast and tunnel vision, he didn't see it coming. Huey made contact with Cairo. Using part of his back and his shoulder, Huey lifted him up and send Cairo flying.

Cairo was screaming as he flied over the edge of the theatre, straight down to his death with the sounds of cracking bones and his body hitting the pavement below.

All of them step up and looked over the edge, staring at the sight of Cairo's newly deceased body as blood and broken limbs lay there.

"And so it ends," said Caesar shaking his head.

"Damn that shit was fucked up," said Riley, breaking the tension.

Huey shook his head, not believing that he would go through all of that for what? He wasn't quite sure.

"That ass was fucked in the head," Hiro said, pretty much agreeing with Riley.

"Yo Hater I can't believe that he was into ya in that way. Ya gay!" Riley said laughing his ass off.

They step back from the ledge, heading towards the door.

"Damn, we didn't get the rest of the information on his phone," said Caesar.

Hiro laughs and held up a device. Cairo's cell phone.

"Yo! When did you punk that?" asked Riley.

"When he was distracted with Huey and Caesar. He was focus on them, I grab it. He didn't notice," he said smiling.

"Yo we gotta find ya kids," said Riley. All of them nodded their heads.

"Ay Huey, you need to get that arm looked at," Hiro said, pointing at his left arm.

Huey finally felt the blood dripping.

"Patch it up, I'll deal with it later."

:::::

Rosa and Donte both realize they couldn't use the phone. Because either of them knew the numbers of their mama. Suddenly the phone started ringing.

"OH NO!" they said, in a panic. Someone is sure to find them now.

"Hey I heard a phone ringing in that crate," someone said.

Donte thought he was going to die. He was now scared. Rosa had tears starting to form from their eyes. They were going to get hurt really badly.

If they were going to get hurt, Donte wanted to do something first. He lean over and gave Rosa a kiss, like he seen his daddy do to his mama.

Rosa was in shocked. She thought only mamas and daddies did this.

They lips were locked as the crate opened up. They broke their kiss and looked up to their doom.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you kid."

"DADDY!"

Rosa launched herself into Huey's arms, holding onto her father tightly. She was so scared.

Caesar lifted Donte into his arms. Caesar had to hid his laugher because of what they witness. But he had to give it to his son, he kept her quiet.

Donte looked around the room and saw the men on the floor.

"Dad they shouldn't be napping on the floor like that," said Donte.

Caesar tried his best but laughs after hearing Riley laugh at his comment.

"Donte!"

"Rosa!"

"MAMA!" They shouted.

Tia and Jazmine ran up to their husbands, grabbing their children out of their arms. With many hugs and kisses, the women calmed down, thanking God that their children were safe and sound.

Ming saw the makeshift bandage wrapped around Huey's arm and got to work once she located the first aid kit.

"Huey you need to go to the hospital," said Jazmine.

"Not until this is done," said Huey, "we are going to take down Winston Jerome once and for all."

"Well I could funnel the funds but I don't have any information on him," said Jazmine. They were so close to.

"Hey baby girl whatcha got in ya hand?" asked Cindy, noticing that she was holding onto something.

Rosa held up the phone, reliving that she had it.

"I took it to call you. I don't know numbers mama," she said.

"Actually that's how we found them," said Hiro, taking the phone from Rosa. He looked through it and was surprised.

"Guys, they got his phone!"

"That's my girl," Huey said, now all bandage up.

Rosa gave the biggest smile to her daddy. She was glad that she could make him happy.

"I say we end this and get the fuck outta here," said Riley.

SMACK!

Riley rubbed the back of his head from the hit, thanks to Tia.

Hiro handed the phone to Jazmine.

"You got that from here right?" he asked.

"There will be nothing left when I am done with those assholes," she said.

"Ay! Lil ears," said Riley and he was glad to do it. At least someone other than himself accidentally swears in from of the kids. Jazmine whisper sorry to her daughter who as always forgave her mama.

"Jazmine, get this done and girls, enjoy the show," said Huey, taking off closer to the stage.

Cindy, Jazmine, Ming and Tia left with Donte and Rosa. Most likely to get a good spot to watch everything go down. After all, they have been waiting for this too.

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" said Hiro, taking off somewhere in the back area.

Riley followed his brother near the stage area, waiting for his chance too.

"Oh man I have been waiting for this," said Caesar, "this is going to be epic!"

###

To I luv Boondocks: Hi thank you for your review. I am glad that you gave my story a second chance because I would never truly kill off Huey and I am sorry that you had to wait but we are almost at the end. You are right John Wick is a great movie but I cannot see how I would be able to do a crossover. It is really not my thing but it would be something I would like to read. I hope that your story can be told but I am going to be honest, I am not the right one to do it. Thank you again for you review because they do truly mean so much to me.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Happy Sunday. I hope everyone had a good weekend. We are almost at the end of this story so lets continue. Okay everyone, I had an idea so I am going to write a post chapter of Donte and Rosa when they are much older. But I want to crack over 100 reviews. I will post it when it has reach that goal. ;)**

 **And please, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Chapter 25: This is Ours**

Winston Jerome was a very happy man. Everything was going according to plan. People seem to like the Launch Party for the Winston Jerome channel that was going to feature all of his plays, movies and TV shows. There will be extra specials included and his cast was brilliant. They did everything he could ask for. And his shirtless men, well let's say they will be getting special treatment when they return to the compound. Winston smiled, oh yes they will be getting something special when they all return. He could rule the media world once and for all.

The last act was currently wrapping up their skit for the night, leaving Winston to prepare for the date of the Launch. He was excited to say the least. This is what he wanted, for people to believe in the power of Jesus and the programs he created. The Reverend Rollo Lovegood and Cairo Jefferson were good assets. The Reverend wanted his own show and Winston was still thinking about it. He wasn't what he wanted in a partner but he promised but he would have control over him soon enough because the man was a media whore.

Cairo was perfect with the murders.

But once everything was up and running, Cairo will died as well.

He couldn't wait any longer. He must show the world the power he now has. No one will stop him now.

Winston walked onto the stage as people stood up and clapped for him. He waved to his fans, people who love his work.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight. Tonight is a special occasion to the world. Tonight we are launching our network," he said.

Everyone hollered and clap, excited about getting a new network being launch.

"As everything you have seen tonight will be on our network. All of the plays, movies and television shows will be on our network. So you may enjoy at your… pleasure."

Pleasure he thought, That's how he felt about all of this. This was his dream and it was coming true.

"So everyone I will announce the launch of our new network. The Winston Jerome Channel!" he said with his hands above his head as the projector with the logo they would be using on the channel. He felt powerful as everyone claps and cheered. It was now a reality and nothing can stop him. Well.

Suddenly the screen when blank with the lights and mics going out. Leaving everything in darkness.

"Will someone please turn on the fucking lights!" he shouted.

A single spot light went on Winston. Showcasing that he is now centre of attention.

"Will someone put on the fucking mic?!"

But the mic never turned on. The screen started to come alive. Flashes of images were going to fast for the naked eye to see what the images were. They flashed until one word stood out.

 **Liar** , yellow lettering appeared.

Than another.

 **Thief** , green lettering shown through.

A third came on.

 **Murderer.** The letters were in Red.

The screen blacked out again.

"What the fuck is going on?" Winston shouted. What were these people playing at?

Than another word revealed itself.

 **Truth** , in white lettering.

 **The Truth will be shown tonight. The liar, thief and murderer will be expose.**

It started off with news reports on Dewey Sharpe and his murder. Since he was the first victim it was only right to show what he supported. It show his group and how he made a difference. Dewey's vision may live on in the others of people.

Than all of the victims that has been apart of the SOHO network and others begin to flash through the screen. All with the red writing of murder.

Suddenly, it showed a footage with Winston and his shirtless men having a orgy. Winston wanted to throw up. He didn't think anyone could get pass his security network beside that asian guy he had killed. But the words liar written in yellow came across the screen. Showing the world he lied by hiding the fact he was also gay.

People were disgusted in the theatre.

Tom and Sarah Dubois, who were some in the audience was shock. They had always supported Winston Jerome. But this? This was unreal.

Than the worst happen. All of his finance records were shown across the screen. With everything he had done in the pass few years. Everything was highlighted with the transactions he made. How he didn't even pay some of his taxes to the IRS. He knew he was fucked.

"Who the fuck is doing this?!" Winston said in tears. The backlights from the stage created a silhouette on the right side of the stage. Winston knew who this man was.

"Riley Freeman? You were behind all of this?" he said laughing.

The Riley didn't say anything as Winston still laughs.

"You wanted the revenge of your brother? To risk losing your life? You truly are pathetic."

"Who ya calling pathetic ya uncle Tom."

Winston froze and turned to the other side of the stage. The real Riley Freeman was standing right here.

Winston turn to the other side, the other 'Riley' took out a katana and stood there, as if he was waiting for battle.

The screen came alive again but with the hit list. The white writing of Truth came onto the screen.

There were names that stood out to Winston.

Michael Casear - Living.

Huey Freeman - Living.

Hiro Otomo - Living.

Ming Otomo - Living.

Tia Caesar - Living.

Donte Caesar - Living.

Jazmine Freeman - Living.

Rosa Freeman - Living.

All the names on the hit list still alive. How can that be? It must be a lie.

"BROOKLYN! How is my town tonight?"

The crowd was shock. There was no way MC Caesar is alive. People were talking among themselves not believing if he was alive or not.

"Yo Hiro! Hit that beat."

Hiro was standing under the light of the DJ booth. Hiro has been waiting for this moment. His passion, his love and his dream was coming alive. He hit that track he had been working on. This was a masterpiece.

"I am the stone that the builder refuse. I am the visual. The inspiration that make ladies sings the Blues."

Caesar came down the centre aisle performing his heart out. The crowd went wild, now knowing the truth of Caesar's proof of living was indeed real. The crowd pull out their cell phones, recording the return of MC Caesar.

"I am the spark that makes your ideas bright. The same spark that lights the dark. So you can know the left from your right."

Caesar walked up onto the stage as both Huey and Riley joined him on stage.

"I am the ballot in your box. The bullet in the gun the inner glow that lets you know to call your brother son. The story just begun, the promise what's to come. And I will remain a soldier until the war is won!"

The crowd was going wild. Loving the new music Caesar and Hiro made for this night. Caesar walked up to Winston and got in his face.

"Judo flip… Chop Chop Chop," Caesar finished, dropping the mic on Winston foot. Caesar turn around to his fans, who were crying and chanting his name. But gave props to his boy, Hiro, Riley and his best friend, Huey.

Huey turn to Winston, who couldn't believe that the guys were alive.

"This ends tonight Jerome," Huey said, staring right at him.

"You destroyed so many lives that you will pay. You try to kill me, my brother, my friends. But most importantly, our families. You put a hit out on our kids you fucking bastard."

The crowd was disgusted. The man they admire wanted to kill children? Riley was getting excited. He felt there was going to be a nice brawl.

"You don't understand…."

"Oh we fucking understand," said Caesar, "I missed out on my life with my wife and son. Huey missed out on the birth of his daughter. You took away memories we will never get to experience."

"And you put my pregnant wife in danger," Hiro said coming onto the stage.

"And murder my parents," said Cindy coming onto the stage.

Winston look like he saw a ghost when he stared at Cindy. He wasn't the only one who was shock. No one in their group knew that.

"You killed them for money and left me to the streets. I hope you get everything that is coming to you," she said murderous. Riley came up to Cindy and rested his hand on her shoulder. Showing her she wasn't alone anymore. And she knew, she got a new family that loved her.

But Winston started laughing.

"And your wives and children? What about them? I killed them," Winston said laughing like he was insane. He couldn't believe all of the list saying that they were alive.

"Get him dad."

That froze Winston as he looked up to the balcony. Ming, Tia and Jazmine stood there looking down with Donte and Rosa.

"He is a mean man daddy. He had that other man tie us up," Rosa said.

Huey and Caesar look like they were ready to kill.

"Cairo! Rollo! My men!" Winston said in a panic. He needed to get out of here and fast. The crowd look like they were ready to kill him as well.

"Cairo's punk ass is dead motherfucker," said Riley.

"And your friend the Reverend is gone," said Cindy, grabbing onto Riley's hand that still rest on her shoulder.

Winston didn't think it could get any worse.

"FBI!"

But it did. Agent Flowers came in gear coming down the aisle with a team of other agents.

Winston froze, this was now becoming a nightmare.

"Winston Jerome, you are under arrest for murder, fraud, distortion and blackmail," said Agent Flowers.

"Hey you forgot kidnapping Agent," yelled Tia. She wanted that one to stick.

"Okay and kidnapping as well," he said taking Winston out of the theatre. They watched as they haul Winston out of there. They were finished. They complete their mission. The crowd cheered for the boys as they walked out of the theatre. Jazmine, Tia, Rosa and Donte waited in the lobby for their family.

"Alright alright alright, lets get out of here!" shouted Riley. No one care for his antics. But no one disagree that they wanted to go.

"Alright everyone I got something for us," Hiro said smiling, guiding his wife to the door.

"Oh god I wonder what it is," said Tia.

There was a pimp out limo was at the front of the theatre. Waiting for them.

"Yea yea, that's what I'm talking about," Riley said, jumping into the back of the limo. Cindy laughs and got in right behind him. Hiro and Ming enter next. Than Caesar, Tia and Donte. Huey and Jazmine were last but.

"Jazmine!"

They turn and saw her parents come out of the theatre.

Jazmine went in the limo with Rosa in her arms, not looking back. They made their decision the day she told them she was having her baby and they wanted her to get rid of her. Jazmine had no problems not talking to them. Ever.

"Huey please you have to let us talk to her," said Tom.

"You already hurt my wife more than you can imagine. You won't hurt her anymore," Huey said, climbing into the limo and shutting the door before another word could be said.

Jazmine smiles at her husband. She known that Huey would do this after he saw they wanted to get rid of Rosa. But they were together and Rosa was here happy. That is what matter to her.

"Well, I say we go home," Caesar said.

Everyone agree, they were ready to start living again.

"Ay Cindy, whatcha mean when Winston kill ya am?" asked Riley, still wondering about what she said on the stage.

"When I arrive at the bunker with White Shadow and Agent Flowers when I was a kid, my parents were pastors. Winston Jernoe was one of the execuitives of the church. He stole money from the donations. My parents found out and confronted him. He killed them because he was caught. He was let go because of lack of evidences. After that, my last mission was taking him down and his empire. But that's over now," said Cindy, glad that she got that off her chest.

Riley threw his arm around Cindy and pulled her close.

"Ay it's all new game now," he said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They were a family and they will stick together as they start a new chapter in their lives.

###


	26. Epilogue

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Well this is it. The final part to this story. Please once again read, review and ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks**

 **Mission: Network**

 **Warning: This story does contain sexual interaction.**

 **Epilogue: This is the Beginning, This is a Dream**

Reverend Rollo Lovegood had to lay low since the fall of Winston Jerome's Empire. But after some months he had to rise again. This time it was all going to be different. He was going to take over his empire. Now that he knew where the funds were being hidden.

Rollo Lovegood walked into the bank, knowing his name was still on the account.

"Hello sir how can I help you today?" asked the lady on the front desk.

"Good morning miss, I would like to close some accounts," said the Reverend.

"Oh I am sorry that we are losing your business sir. Come this way and we will make that happen," she said, motions him to follow her.

They arrive at a desk and sat down.

"Okay sir, I need the paperwork and the account number," she said.

The Reverend gave her the paperwork to her as she got to work.

The Reverend sat silently as she worked away.

"Wow, that is a large amount of money," she said.

"Yes, I would like that in cash please," he said.

"Okay sir, let me get my manager to sign off on this," she said, quickly leaving the room.

Rollo was excited, this was his chance to get his career back. The money will be his now that the Winston Jerome's Channel isn't going to be happening. But maybe the Rollo Channel will happen one day.

"Excuse me sir."

The Reverend looked up and saw the police standing there.

"You are under arrest for fraud," said one of the police.

"WHAT?! I demand an explanation!" shouted the Reverend as he was being handcuff.

"Those accounts were flagged as high alert. Only one name is on that account and that isn't yours," he said.

"I want my lawyer!" he screamed as he was being hauled out by the police out of the bank. The media was there capture all of the attention The Reverend Rollo Lovegood was making.

Now the Reverend was in his own nightmare.

:::::

It was a cold day at the zoo, but some animals were out in about letting the visitors know that they were still there.

A man with a large afro stood at one of the cages with a small girl in front of him, trying to keep an eye on her. His mocha colour skin hand rested gently on her shoulder as her excitement radiated from her. Her blonde curls were kept back by small rows of cornrows but letting the rest be natural. Their wine coloured eyes were trained on the cage in front of them. You could tell by his body language that he loved his daughter very much.

"Daddy look they are so cute!"

Huey Freeman was a free man. He had a job, own a house and had a family that he loved more than anything else in this world.

He started working as a professor of African American Studies and he had the most taken class in Brooklyn College. Yes, he stayed. Riley was planning on staying with Cindy, Ming and Hiro stayed because of the medical care she could get with her job and also Hiro was working with Caesar in the entertainment industry. And his Jazmine wanted to stay. Huey knew she wanted to own one of the row houses and they got into a nice neighbourhood. Knowing that this was as close to home as she ever felt after his suppose death.

And after what happen with Cairo, he really didn't want to go back to Chicago. But Brooklyn was a good substitute and the way Baltimore treated Riley and Jazmine, there was no way he was going to live there. Huey had family here and that's what matter to him.

Huey was happy as last month he got to attend his daughter's third birthday in person. Rosa was a huge part of Huey's and Jazmine's life and they wouldn't change a thing about their lives now.

"Daddy can I have one?" asked Rosa as she kept watching red pandas playing around in their pen.

Huey wanted to take her somewhere that he didn't feel uncomfortable. Luckily enough, Rosa love the zoo and he couldn't denied that to her. Rosa loves her animals, just like her mother.

"Sorry Rosa but they are in good care here," Huey said, "and we can see them any time we want."

"Okay!"

At least she was easily convince for now but he would have to work on that a bit. Telling her the truth but not in the way he did to Jazmine when they were children.

"We have to go Rosa say good-bye."

"Bye babies!" Rosa said as she waved to the animals. Huey picked her up and left the zoo, heading to the subway.

As they waited on the platform, a woman stare intently at them, hunger in her eyes but Huey didn't pay much attention. He belong to one woman and that was the woman he married.

As they waited, his cellphone rang.

"Yeah?" Huey answered.

"Yo tonight is going to be off the chains! Ya coming or what nigga?" asked Riley.

"Yeah we're all going to be there," said Huey.

"Alright alright alright. I'm taking Rosie tonight so you and Jazzy can have time," Riley said, hanging up the phone.

Huey hated when he did that. But spending time with his wife was a nice thing every once in awhile. Just them.

"Excuse me but I couldn't help but notice that you were at the park earlier," said the woman standing on the same platform as them.

Huey took offence, was she following him? She was an attractive black woman with a beautiful body and her hair done in braids but she wasn't his woman.

"Daddy I don't like her," said Rosa, snuggling up to her daddy but keeping an eye out on the woman.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help but see a strong man like yourself being sweet to his daughter," she said, but it wasn't helping her cause.

Huey's phone rang again but this time it was his wife.

"Hi."

"Hey when are you coming back? I have to get Rosa ready for the launch tonight," she said in her sweet voice, one he would never get tired of.

"We're on our way now."

"Okay I'll get a bath ready for her than. Huey I love you," she said.

"I love you too and I will see you when I get home," Huey said, meaning every word he said.

The woman looked at him in confusion. Their train arrived at the station just in time.

"I'm married," said Huey, walking onto the train and not looking back.

"She scary," Rosa said.

"I guess I'll have to train you sooner than baby girl," Huey told his daughter.

Rosa was excited and Huey couldn't help but smile.

:::::

"OHHH MICHAEL!"

Caesar couldn't help it. When his wife went into the shower he had to follow. It was too long of a time not to be with her and their son. But with Donte out with Tia's mother, he was taking every advantage to show his wife his love.

"Keep going!"

He kept his pace as he pumped in and out of his wife, who he had trapped inside the shower walls. The more she tighten around him as sending him into a frenzy, but he took his time.

"OH Fuck! Harder!"

Whatever his wife wanted, he was going to give her as he pumped harder, knowing her release was in sight.

The shower water belted onto his back as she clawed and grab anything she could as she allowed herself to go.

"AHHHH!"

Tia trigger his own release as he shot all of his seeds inside of her. He wasn't to concerned, he wanted to have another baby with her. And he was going to make sure that he was there every step of the way.

As Tia and Caesar breath slowed to an even pace, they finished washing up and headed towards their bedroom in their row house, the same one where they met.

The phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Caesar.

"Oh hey Michael, when did you want me to dropped off Donte? I know you want to bring him to the launch tonight," Ebony Brown asked.

Out of all the mother-in-laws out there, Caesar knew he got one of the best ones.

"We're leaving in a few so about an hour or so?"

"Sure no problem, see you soon," she said hanging up the phone.

Caesar ended the call. He turn as saw his wife drying off her perfection of a body. He couldn't help himself. He took off his towel and walked over, feeling good.

"Michael! We don't have time," Tia said, but it was hard since Caesar was kissing her neck.

"It's been three years, I got a lot of time to make up for and we got an hour. I'm sure that I can get you off by than," he said, lifting her into his arms and dropping her onto the bed. Tia laughs as he covered her with his body.

Round one was great. Round two was better.

:::::

Jazmine was just finishing her hair when she heard them come in.

Jazmine wasn't surprise when Huey kept his promise that she would be happy about his decision. But what did shock her was when he bought a house in Brooklyn. And it was one of the row houses she wanted. They like the neighbourhood and all of their friends were close by. She knew she was lucky and gave thanks to that everyday.

"Mama we are home!" her daughter said.

"Hey baby did you have fun," she asked, giving her a hug and a kiss.

Rosa nodded her head and started telling her all about the animals she saw with Huey.

Jazmine laughs, "Alright you need a bath so get upstairs and we got to go."

Rosa quickly went upstairs. Being in a new home was scary for her at first but once she realized that her parents weren't going anywhere, she love it. Just as much as Huey and Jazmine did.

"Did she have fun?"

Huey nodded, "I'm going to go shower."

He kiss her cheek and headed up the stairs. She follow, needing to get herself and little one ready.

Trying to keep Rosa's hair out of the water as she played, they manage to get themselves ready in no time. Rosa was wearing the cutest shirt and a pair of jeans. Once she was ready, Rosa went downstair with her father.

Jazmine wore the same thing well almost. The jeans were the same but her shirt was a one off the shoulder in a purple colour. She finished her make-up and slipped on her high heels on, headed downstair.

Jazmine smile when she heard laughter as she walked down the stairs. She watch Huey interact with her. He was so good with her, teaching her things and taking her out. He did like taking her to the park. She couldn't help but stare. He was looking sexy with a pair of jeans on, his leather shoes and a black collar shirt buttoned up, leaving only the top unbutton. She was a lucky bitch for sure.

"Hey you almost ready?" she asked coming down the rest of the stairs. Huey looked up from helping Rosa put her coat on and saw Jazmine, looking beautiful. He knew he was one lucky son of a bitch.

"Yeah, we have to get going," he said, putting his own on. Once they were ready, they locked up and walked down to the subway.

"Daddy is that lady going to be back there?" asked Rosa as they were waiting on the platform. Jazmine looked at Huey with her eyebrow raised.

"I told her I was married," he said.

"Sure Huey that will stop her," she said, getting onto the train as it arrived at the station.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked following her with Rosa in his arms.

"Some woman do go after married men," she said.

"Well I married my woman so she can go some place else," he said, putting his arm around her.

She smile. She really loved him.

They arrived at the club where the Launch was happening. They dedicated their lives to it. Even if now none of them are apart of it, they at least they want to see it to the end.

"Hey Huey you made it!"

They turned and saw Hiro and Ming waiting for them. They were first to arrive.

"Hey man," Huey said, giving a dap to Hiro.

"Oh my god Ming, you look amazing!" said Jazmine, giving Ming a hug. Ming did look amazing for being six months pregnant. Her baby bump was showing but her figure was still nice.

"Do you know what it is yet?" Jazmine asked.

Ming smiled, "It's a girl."

Jazmine squeal and hugged her again, making Ming laugh.

"Sup fam!" Caesar said coming with Tia and Donte.

"Donte!"

Rosa got out of Huey's arms and went running to Donte, giving him a big hug. Huey scrolled at Donte while everyone else laughs. Huey remember what he did, kissing his baby girl. Even knowing they had no idea what they were doing.

"Huey, we talk about this. They're young," said Jazmine, rubbing Huey's arm.

"I thought that I would have more time before she goes to him," Huey said angry.

Jazmine giggled, "You have lots of time before that happens."

"Yeah nigga, she be ours the days we say he can have her," Riley said, throwing his arms around Huey and Jazmine.

"When in the hell did you get here?" Huey asked. He made sure that Rosa and Donte were out of ear reach.

"Just now. Yo they gonna have some good looking kids," said Cindy.

"Don't push it," said Huey, forming one of his hands into a fist.

"Let's enjoy them while they are young," said Jazmine as she try to keep the peace.

Cindy and Riley were doing well. Her shop was becoming one of the best in the city. Woman knew she wasn't going to try and dick them around.

Riley ended up getting back into tattooing. Hiro, Huey and Caesar get only their ink from them. Both were doing well.

Hiro and Caesar were the hottest media outlet right at the moment. They showcase a lot of their music but currently are taking it easy to be with their families.

Everyone was doing well. There was no complains.

"Unca Riley and Auntie Cindy!" Rosa said running up to her uncle.

"Hey Rosie!"

Riley picked her up and swung her down and back up again. Rosa loved every minute of it.

"Ay baby girl you're with us tonight," said Cindy, taking Rosa out of Riley's arms.

"Really?"

Riley and Cindy nodded.

"Anyways what's up with you guys lately?" asked Tia.

"Oh Riley and I are planning on going to Vegas this weekend," said Cindy.

"Oh that sounds like fun!" said Ming.

"I bet fifty bucks they're going to come back married," Jazmine whisper to Tia.

"You're on," she replied, shaking hands to seal the bet.

"I want in that too," Ming whispered. Jazmine knew she was going to win because she knew how Riley and Freeman men work. They know what they want and know how to get it.

"Anyways guys we got to go," said Caesar, kissing Tia as he headed towards the stage.

"Alright boys break a leg," said Tia, picking up Donte and walked out with Ming. Not before kissing her husband. Huey kiss his wife and daughter and watch them leaving with Riley and Cindy.

"Yo Huey, I got some information for you," said Hiro, handing him a folder.

"About what?"

"Cairo Jefferson. You wonder why he turned out the way he did."

Huey was a fast reader. There wasn't much that could shock Huey, but this did.

"He was in a reform camp?"

"Yeah, he was a closet gay. Turns out he was dating Dewey for a few years. Dewey started to push him out Cairo snapped," said Hiro, "anyways just thought you wanted to know."

Hiro walked out to the DJ booth. But at least Huey knew now what made his ex friend snapped. But there wasn't anything he could do, he died and he was alive. Huey had something to live for now; his family.

Everyone watched Hiro and Caesar perform, taking down the house. The beat was good and the message was stellar. Huey nodded his head to the music as everyone else jammed to the music. Caesar even brought up Donte to jammed. For a three year old, he was pretty good.

The loud cheers and clapped were well recevied by both Hiro and Caesar.

"Anyways everyone, glad you love the music. But we have the great professor of African American studies of Brooklyn College. Give it up for my friend: Huey Freeman!" said Caesar.

Huey came onto the stage and gave daps to Caesar and Hiro. He waited for the crowd to calm down.

"Thank you everyone. This network is what many people work hard for. To preserve our culture and the right to showcase our culture. This is the freedom from others before us. Martin Luther King, Malcolm King and Rosa Parks to name a few. Our civil rights and now they may show our history with no injustice. May I present to you, the SOHO network."

Everyone cheered and Huey left the stage.

"Huey that was great!" Jazmine said.

"You did good daddy," Rosa said, wanting to be in her daddy's arms. Huey had no problems holding his daughter in his arms.

"Thanks ladies," Huey said as his girls giggled.

"Yo Huey we bouncing," said Riley coming into the backstage with Cindy behind her.

"Alright, Rosa be good and make sure your uncle stays out of trouble," said Huey, kissing his daughter's cheek.

"Ay I protest, I'm good with her," said Riley.

"We'll see you in the morning," said Jazmine also kissing her daughter, "and like your daddy said, be good."

"Auntie Cindy got my back," said Rosa, leaving her father's arms to Cindy.

"Yeah baby girl I do," said Cindy.

"We bouncing or what?"

Cindy and Rosa waved before leaving.

"We might as well leave as well," Huey said to Jazmine. She nodded. Everything was officially over. Jazmine nodded, grabbing her coat ready to go.

The way home was quiet. Either Jazmine or Huey knew what to say. They arrive home and Huey couldn't take it anymore.

"Alright Jazmine what's on your mind," Huey said, taking off his shoes and hanging his and Jazmine's coats up.

Jazmine stayed silent. Not sure what to say.

"Come on Jazmine what is it?"

Jazmine wanted to asked this for awhile but was afraid because things were good. Being married to this man made her happy.

"I wanna another baby," she said.

Huey was silent.

"What?"

"I want to have another baby. I don't want Rosa to be an only child and I want them close in age."

"Are you sure you want another one?" Huey asked.

"Yes and you will be there every step of the way. I thought about this for awhile now Huey. I want to give you a son," she said.

"You want to give me a son? What if it's another daughter?"

"I'll be happy with that but I want to at least try."

Huey kiss her and Jazmine took it but was concerned.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I guess we should start trying," he said kissing her again.

Huey took her hand and brought her to their room. They took off all their clothes and Huey wasted no time entering her. Jazmine cried out as he kept his pace. Jazmine grabbed anything she could hold on to as she felt her orgasm coming. Once she climax, Huey shot his seeds inside of her.

Both were catching their breaths as Huey held Jazmine close.

"I hope it's a boy," said Huey.

Jazmine giggled, "Yeah I hope so to."

They kiss and their nightmare truly became a dream.

###

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Well that's it everyone. But I am planning on doing a one-shot of Rosa and Donte when they are older. Sorry to those out there, there will be no squeal. Because I cannot see how anything will become of it. But a one-shot of their future is something that I can promise.**

 **Shout-Outs!**

 **Juey: What can I say, you have been a inspiration to me from the start. Thank you for supporting me thoughout this story because without you, I would have given up on it.**

 **Freegirl999: What can I say? No matter how busy you are you always find time to read my story. Thank you and I cannot wait for more updates from you.**

 **I luv Boondocks: Thank you again for giving this story a chance. I am glad that you like it. One day your story will be shown to the world. ;)**

 **sncjana: You're reviews always put a smile on my face. Thank you for your support.**

 **Jameychris: I love how much you gotten into it. It really kept me going and making the updates faster. Thank you.**

 **Milena040301: I love your enthusiasm when you want the next chapter. I cannot wait to see your reaction on my next one.**

 **Beau: Girly, every review made me smile and I am glad that you love it.**

 **jazminepink: Thank you again.**

 **cutechibilotlita: I always get your name spelled wrong lol. Thank you for your support and being amazing. I know that I have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes but I am glad that you like it.**

 **And to every Guest review: I love everything you say because it means so much to me.**

 **And to everyone who read this story. Thank you.**


	27. One-Shot: Happy Thanksgiving!

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope everyone is well. Anyways here is the long awaited one-shot you have been waiting for. Sorry it took so long to get out to everyone but as we all know, RL can be such a bitch. But here is a nice long one-shot you all been waiting for. And I have some more good news, but I will tell you at the bottom. As usual please read, review and Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Boondocks. All rights goes to the rightful owners of this amazing series.**

 **Mission: Network**

 **One-Shot: A Very Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

There was nothing like being home. The sights and sounds of Brooklyn beaten throughout his veins. Where there was always good pizza, the places were always full of people and there was always something going on. He always love this place and it was his home.

Twenty-two year old Donte Caesar knew that home is where the heart is and his heart was there. He had grown from the kid that was rambunctious to the man he was today. He stood 6'3 and still had his dreads that he allowed to grow long for his Jamaican heritage. But his honey coloured eyes were still the same as his mother's but had the looks of his father. He had been travelling for a few years doing his MC and like the legend his father became, Donte had made a good name for himself.

But his heart was here and he was making sure that he got it.

 **RING RING**

"Hey dad," Donte said, seeing that it was the original Caesar.

"Hey where are ya son?"

"I figured that I would get some sparing in. It's been awhile since I had a good fight," he said, still walking down the street.

"Alright but your mother wants you home tonight," Caesar said.

"Alright let ma know that I'll be home tonight," he said coming up to the dojo.

He hung up and went in, seeing all of his old crew.

"Yoyoyo! Donte! The prodigal son returns," said Jared shaking the man's hand.

"It's been awhile man I thought you forgotten all about us," said Derrick.

"Naw, like I could do that. This is my home homeboy!" Donte said, giving another round of high fives.

"AHHH!"

They went back to watching a girl fighting the biggest guy there, and winning.

"Damn can't you believe this chick?" said Derrick pointing to the blond who was currently taking the guy down.

"Yeah she took us all out and she is new here," Jared said still watching.

But Donte could only laugh and watch the blond girl fight. She could handle herself… but he already knew that.

"I'll take her on," he said, getting himself ready by taking off his shirt and tying his dreads back.

"Man you are fucking crazy," Jarred said.

"Ya man, she is fucking nuts. She is going to make you eat your dick like she did to every guy here," said Derrick.

"No worries guys I got this," he said, who got himself ready. He was really looking forward to it.

She finished the guy off by placing him on his knees with his arms behind his back.

"Winner!" the ref said holding up the girl's hand.

The guys weren't to happy that this petit blond girl was winning all of those matches. But Donte knew he had a shot. If she was fighting all day than she was most likely tired.

"Anyone else up?" shouted the ref.

"Me," Donte said getting into the ring. The blond almost spit out the water she was drinking. But Donte just smile. She was checking him out with made Donte smile more. It took a lot of work to get his body to look like that. But he couldn't help but check her out either. Tiny waist, a curvy hips with that ass and her tits were looking amazing in that purple sport bra she was wearing.

They eyed each other down before getting themselves ready.

"Ready?" the ref said to her and she nods.

"Ready?" the red said to him and he nods.

"FIGHT!"

They circled each other before she quickly went for a high kick. He blocked it but got a nice punch in the stomach. She smile with her unexpected move. But that didn't sway him. Than he started on a combination punches with she blocked all until he kicked her from underneath, to which she fell to the floor. But she quickly got back up and they fought. Every time he had her, she manage to get out of his hold and when he thought he had the upper hand, she quickly did a move to where she balanced out the playing field.

He heard all of the guys screaming at him, shouting encouragement to him as he still fought her. They were in another combination punches to where she palm thrust him in the jaw.

He looked at her in shock. But all she did was smile. But he did notice that she was starting to get out of breath.

He knew than it was time to end this.

With a fake punch, he quickly grab her arm, sending her to the floor on her stomach with her arms behind her back.

It was all over.

"WINNER!"

The ref held up Donte's arm as the crowd broke into cheers. Donte knew that she could have beaten him if she wasn't already fighting for so long.

The guys came up to him, congratulating him.

But the guys stop as the girl stood before them.

"That was a cheap move Caesar," he said.

"Come on Freeman you know I had to you were making it so easy," he said.

But no one expected what was to come next. She flew into his arms laughing.

"Donte why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?" she said, still hugging him.

"I didn't even tell my own ma that I was coming home Rosa," he said smiling.

The separated from their hug and Rosa smiled.

"Well I am glad that you're home now," she said as her phone was ringing. She pause and gave him a one minute before answering. The guys wanted to know how they knew that hot chick.

"What the fuck man? You know her?" asked Jared.

"Yeah man Rosie been one of my friends for years. Since we were in diapers," he said.

"Freeman? Did you say Freeman?" asked Derrick.

"Yeah man why?"

"I mean as in Huey Freeman's daughter?"

"Yeah my dad and hers are friends. Our moms are friends we grew up together. What's the deal?"

"I was going to ask her out," he said. Donte gripped his hand into a fist, trying not to show any emotion, like what Huey had taught him to do years ago.

"But after the horror stories I've heard no way," Derrick said backing off.

"Man it couldn't be that bad," said Jarred.

"Oh yeah? One guy was going to take her on a date, her dad was waiting by the door with his katana out. Saying how he was going to kill him slowly," he said.

Donte laughs at this. He knew how protective Huey was over Rosa. It was most likely had something to do with what happen when they were younger.

He saw Rosa still talking on the phone, trying to say something. He left the boys to argue about whatever and listened in.

"Mom I don't need dad or Malcolm to come get me I will be fine walking home myself," she said in the phone.

"HEY!"

Donte just grabbed out of her hands.

"Hello Mrs. Freeman how are you today?" Donte said, as Rosa was trying to grab her phone back.

"Oh Donte I didn't know you were home?" said Jazmine.

"Yeah but listen I'll walk Rosa home I have to get going myself," he said.

"Alright. But be careful," Jazmine said. They said good-bye and hung up. Donte quickly threw the phone back to Rosa who caught it.

"That settles that, you walking home in that?" he said pointing at her attire. She shook her head and went into the change room as he put his shirt back on with his coat.

"Man she is going to take hours ya know," said Jarred teasing him.

"Ya don't know her like I do," Donte said, thinking about how sexy she looked. He wanted her since they were teenagers but like Derrick said, he didn't want to be dealing with Huey anytime soon. But something was different this time.

"Most likely," said Derrick, "but you can't deny that she is sexy as hell."

"Show some respect," Donte said calmly, "she is one of the most important person in my life. So I would choose yours words wisely next time."

"Damn man, you act like you are in love with her," said Derrick.

"Alright lets go," Rosa said coming towards the guys. If she looked good in black short and a purple sport bra, she looked amazing in jeans, a fitted t-shirt and a black wool coat over her. Her blond curly hair was hanging down pass her shoulders. But the same mischief was still in her eyes.

Donte gave her the lead way as he look at the guys, giving them a warning before leaving them behind.

They walked along the sidewalk as the sounds of the streets were coming alive.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back? I figure you be staying longer," Rosa asked as she did a little skip like she always does.

"I had enough of LA life, way to fake in my opinion," he said, eyeing Rosa as they walked.

"What? Girls in bikinis and beaches far as I can see?" Rosa teased.

Donte laughs, "Yes but after a while it gets pretty boring. Seeing half naked women all of the time. Where's the intrigued? Where's the mystery?"

"I guess but I am happy that you are home," she said.

He smile at her, glad that she missed him. He missed her too. It was all too soon for them when they arrive at her house.

"Are you still coming to Thanksgiving?" she asked as she headed up her stairs to her home.

"Like I would miss it," he said smiling.

"I'll see you than," she said, heading into her house.

Donte walked with a smile of his face. The things he would do for her. He always felt something for Rosa but Huey was a major barrier in her dating life. They were sixteen when their parents told them about the SOHO network that was still up and running. In fact, it was the best network system on the market.

But they always had this connection between them. And he thought if he moved away it would die. But it never did.

Donte walked up to his house. It felt great to be home.

"Ma, I'm home!" Donte shouted from the door. He heard his brothers and sister arguing in the living room

"There's my boy!" Tia said running up to her baby. They were on their own for the first part of his life but they had a connection that couldn't be deny by any other. He hugged his mother and laughs, leading them into the kitchen.

"Oh man I have so much stuff to do before Thanksgiving," she said stirring something in a pot. Donte laughs at his mother dramatics. No matter what, she loves the holidays.

"What brought you back baby?" she asked.

"What brought you back to what?" Caesar asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey pops."

"Hey what are you doing back?" Caesar asked.

"That's what I want to know," said Tia.

"I wanted to come home ma because it was time," he said. Donte's brothers and sister were fighting so bad now, Tia had to go and straighten them out.

But Caesar wasn't convince. He knew their was more to the story. But his gut was telling him that he already knew why he came home.

"You came home for Rosa," Caesar stated. Donte knew he couldn't hide anything from his father as he nodded his head. He told him about his feelings for Rosa years ago but Caesar thought he was too young to be dealing with them. Than Donte started his own MC's career in LA, trying to make sure that his feeling for Rosa was real.

"There real dad," he said, "and I am willing to fight for her."

"Does she feel the same?"

"I don't know but I have to try."

Caesar knew if her feelings were real than he was going to have a fight on his hands. And in the hands of his best friends.

:

Rosa came into the house after Donte walked her home. She always thought he was handsome, sexy and amazing guy. But he always had girls hanging off of him. And she had a dad that scared off any guy she was interested in. But she understood why he did it but it was getting pretty tiredsome.

"Rosa you home?" her mother called out.

"Hi mom," Rosa said, coming into the kitchen and giving her mom a hug. Her younger brother Malcolm was sitting at the kitchen table doing who knows what on his tablet.

"How was your sparing matches?" she asked, cutting up carrots.

"Good almost got them all," she said smiling.

"You couldn't get them all?" asked Malcolm.

"Donte was my last fight, but it was good to see him," she said giving herself a small smile.

"Yeah because you are so in love with him," said Malcolm.

"Do you really want to go?" Rosa threaten.

"Malcolm leave us for a few minute?" Jazmine demanded.

Malcolm look just like his father with his afro but it was cut shorter than Huey's and his eyes were the same green as Jazmine's. He shot his sister a dirty look before leaving to do what else.

"That smile you have on your face. I take it it's because of Donte?" asked Jazmine.

"Mom you know how I feel about him," she said, "but nothing is ever going to become of it."

"What makes you think so?"

"He can have any girl he wants. He's sweet, caring and well… sexy," Rosa blushed.

Jazmine just chuckle, "I think he feels the same about you honey."

"Mom were just friends and he may not feel the same."

"He's back isn't he? You never know until it happens."

"Okay stop right there. I will deal with it mom so don't worry," she said kissing her mom's cheek, "call me down when dinner is ready."

Jazmine watch her baby girl go up the stairs to her room. She was so proud of her. Wouldn't it be a shock when she finds out that he feels the same way.

"I don't like the idea of her in a relationship," Huey said coming into the kitchen.

"That's not for you to decide Huey."

"If he is man enough."

Jazmine laughs but she had a funny feeling Huey was up to something. But with Huey she never knew what.

:

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Jazmine said as she let in Cindy, Riley and their kids. Jordan and Namoi Freeman were some of the most funniest kids ever when they weren't getting into trouble. A charactertic they gotten from their father.

"Hi Aunt Jazzy," they said running up the stairs.

"If you start another fire in the house I am going to whip both of ya asses!" Riley screamed.

Jazmine raised an eyebrow at Cindy.

"Don't ask," Cindy said.

Caesar, Tia, Donte and their other three children: Jaxon, Ronan and Kira arrived not long after that.

"Isn't Ming and Hiro coming?" Jazmine asked.

"They're still in Japan but they will be coming home for Christmas," said Tia.

Hiro and Ming only had their baby girl due to the tramatic birth of their daughter. She couldn't have anymore children but it didn't matter to them, because they were a family. They ended up naming her Bonnie because they were tired of hearing they should name her either Chinese or Japanese.

But they did adopt a baby boy from Vietnam two years after having Bonnie. But Jazmine, Huey, Caesar and Tia all thought it was a bit odd to name him Clyde but Riley and Cindy thought it was awesome.

Malcolm joined all the kids, the woman went into the kitchen to finish dinner as the men were no where to be found.

"So Rosa, is there a guy you have your eye on?" Tia ask teasing.

"Yeah right. Even if there is a guy I like, daddy will most likely chase him away," Rosa said glumly.

"You're dad is just being protective," Jazmine said defending him.

"But does he have to chase every guy I like away?" she asked.

"He still does that?" Cindy said.

"Yes and it pisses me off," Rosa said.

Jazmine had a feeling something was going to happen but she wasn't sure what.

"Hey Rosa can I talk to you?" Donte said, coming into the kitchen.

"Sure," she said leaving with him.

"I wonder what's that about?" Cindy asked.

"He is most likely going to as her out," Tia said smiling.

Jazmine froze. Huey wouldn't be that stupid could he?

:

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Rosa said as they were headed outside.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out?" Donte asked.

"Tonight? We have family tonight so we can catch a movie next weekend…"

"I mean on a date."

Rosa looked into Donte's eyes and saw love.

"You like me?" asked Rosa.

"Rosie, I liked you for a long time now. I thought about you everyday since I was in LA. There are no girls out there like you. I want to see where this goes," Donte said.

Rosa was in shock with Donte's confession.

"You gotta give me something girl because I'm dying," Donte said, trying to make it into a joke.

Rosa laughs, breaking the tension.

"A date?"

"Yeah a date."

Rosa gave her smile to him. "Yes but what are we going to do?"

Donte laughs and smile, "Don't worry I already have something in mind."

"Rosa can you help us out?" Cindy said at the door.

Rosa smiled and nodded her head at him before running back into the house. Donte smiled up at where she was. He couldn't believe she said yes.

"So you are taking my daughter on a date?" Donte heard behind him. He saw Huey standing there looking pissed off.

"I will be respectful sir and you know this," Donte said.

"You know is she a very special girl," Huey said.

"Of course."

"And when I was able to go back to my family. I promise myself that my daughter will not have a broken heart. I would fight for her and die for her. What are you going to give to her?" he asked.

"You think that I don't love her? Guess what I always did. She is amazing person and she can handle herself. There isn't anyone I could think of that I would want in my life," Donte said.

"And what would you do for her?" Huey asked.

"Whatever it takes."

But what Donte wasn't expecting was the punch Huey throw.

:

"He asked you out?" Cindy asked.

Rosa nodded her head as she couldn't stop smiling. He liked her back and hopefully they can be something more. She knew that it hurt when he left for LA for his MC career. But when she saw him back in the dojo that feeling came back. The fact that he wanted to take her out was making this a great Thanksgiving.

"Do you know where he is going to take you?" asked Jazmine.

"I have no idea."

"Well knowing my boy if he is anything like his father, than he would make it memorable," said Tia.

"OH SHIT! HUEY AND DONTE ARE FIGHTING!" shouted Cindy looking out of the window.

All of the girls were watching Huey and Donte getting the shit kick out of each other. Riley, Caesar and Malcolm were trying to break them apart.

Rosa and the rest of the woman started to run out to the scene.

"DADDY STOP!"

Malcolm grab his sister before she was pulled into the fight. Everyone was screaming at them to stop as Huey threw Donte to the ground and held him there.

"You fight for my baby girl?" Huey asked.

"Than why would I be fighting you?" he asked as he was breathing deeply and bleeding.

Huey's fist unclenched as he let go.

"Break her heart and I will break your fucking neck," Huey warned.

Once Huey backed off, Riley, Caesar and Malcolm helped Donte back into the house as Rosa and Jazmine stood on the sidewalk.

"Daddy why did you do that?" shouted Rosa pissed off at him.

"Huey!"

Huey just stared at his girls. He love them more than anything.

"You can't keep me from seeing guys daddy. I am not your little girl anymore."

"You love him?" Huey asked looking at her.

She had tears falling from her eyes but she nodded her head.

"Than go and take care of him," he said.

Rosa's eyes widen in shock, did her dad just said go to him?

"Go."

She didn't need to be told twice as she ran into the house with Jazmine following. Caesar came out of the house and sat down on the stairs.

"Did you really need to do that?" Caesar asked as Huey sat down beside him.

"I needed to know," Huey simply said, "you will understand one day."

Caesar laughs, "Naw that's why I got three sons."

:

Rosa looked in as everyone finished patching Donte up and started to leave.

"Hey," he said when he notice her.

She went into the room and sat down beside him on her bed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My dad, I don't know what can over him," she said crying, "he shouldn't have done that."

"Your dad did it because he loves you. Do you remember when you dated Ricky back in tenth grade?"

She nodded her head.

"I wanted to beat his ass so bad for breaking your heart. But your dad beat me to it. I love you so much…"

"You love me?" she asked.

Donte stared into her wine coloured eyes and knew he had to confess.

"I do. I love you for a very long time now. But I was unsure about my feelings. Dad thought some time away would do me some good but it didn't. I thought so too but I thought about you everyday."

"Me too," she whispered, "And I love you too."

Rosa sealed her confession with a kiss. One that Donte will never forget. The conversation, the fight and the pain was all worth it for this kiss. Because he came home for her because he loves this girl more than anything in this world.

*Coughs*

Donte and Rosa broke from their kiss, seeing Huey standing there with a ice pack on his hand. Rosa blushed but stood in front of Donte, just in case her dad was going to try something else.

"Rosa I'm not here to start something. Your mother wants you downstairs for dinner," he said.

She nods her head, "Do you need help getting downstairs?"

"I should be alright," said Donte, trying to get up but was failing. Huey walked into the room and lifted him up, helping him downstairs.

Rosa followed them downstairs as Huey helped Donte get into his seat. Malcolm try to take the seat besides Donte, until Huey stopped him.

"That's Rosa's seat," he said nodding his head to his daughter. Rosa understood what her dad was trying to do. He was giving her what she wanted. Rosa quickly kissed her dad's cheek and sat down beside Donte. As everyone ate dinner, she quickly watched her parents talk without any words. Than when she looked at Donte, it was clear when he grab her hand under the table.

She now had that too.

#

"Fuck! I'm freezing by balls off here!" shouted Jared while they were at Dyker Heights for their annual Christmas lights display.

"But man check out all of the ladies here tonight," said Derrick, eying all of the girls walking down the streets. The neighbourhood was filled with people of every age, race and sex out there checking out the lights. It was one of the best Christmas traditions in Brooklyn. Jarred was trying to pick up one girl but she wasn't having it, kept saying she was waiting for her boyfriend. As Derrick was eying the girls, he saw something that he wasn't expecting.

"What the fuck man?"

"What nigga?" Jared said, looking in the direction that he was looking at. He laugh when he saw Donte walking with Rosa, hand in hand and laughing. It was a clear sign it was a date.

"Damn the nigga got a date with the warrior princess," Jared said smiling, while Derrick looked disappointed.

"Your boys are staring at us," Rosa said, still holding onto Donte's hand and resting her head against his shoulder. She really couldn't ask for more than a perfect date. He took her to Gino's Italian restaurant, knowing that she was a long time vegetarian. He was making her laugh throughout dinner. Than he took her here because he knew she would love it. And she did. This was really one of the greatest date she had ever been on.

But what surprised her was her dad. Huey had no problem letting Donte into the house and Donte letting him know that she would be in good hands. Even shaking his hand before leaving. But the glare her dad gave to Donte was proof that her dad loved her and would do anything for her. Thankfully, her mom smack him for that and told them to have fun.

Donte turned his head, looking at his boys trying to pick up girls.

"I think they are in shock, knowing that they both want to get with ya," he said, putting his arm around her.

"Well those niggas are not what I want. I already got him," she said sweetly. Donte couldn't help but kiss his girl. He knew he would never get tired of it.

"Damn that fool is going to be murder," said Derrick laughing, "than maybe I will have my shot."

"Like you assholes know."

They turned and stare at a guy about their age glaring at them.

"What the fuck nigga? You wanna go?" said Jared, ready to fight.

The guy cracked his knuckles, "And I'm sure that I will win. You better leave them alone because my sister has been waiting a long time for this and I will make damn sure that she is happy."

Both guys paled. Knowing who he is.

Malcolm's eyes never left them, "I will see you at the dojo."

Malcolm grab onto the hand of the girl Jared was trying to pick up earlier as they walked away.

"Yo maybe we should go to another dojo," Jarred said, watching them walk away.

Rosa laughs at the scene her brother left. Done laughs as well, but his attention wasn't strayed long because he got his beautiful girl on his arm and he was going to show her a good time.

They kiss again before walking down the streets to look at more lights.

As crazy as that Thanksgiving was, it was the best one in his opinion. He was now looking for to Christmas with his girl.

###

The End.

 **A/N: Well that's the end of Mission: Network. Sadly there will be no sequel to this story but there is another story coming out. Please read my next story: Power Exchange: Coming Soon! Also a quick shoutout to Juey who supported me when life got a bit rough for me and letting me get some of the creative juices flowing correctly again.**


End file.
